Shades of Red
by Fernshroud
Summary: Whoever said that dying was blissful, deserves a kick up the ass. I never wanted to be reborn, and the worst part? I wasn't even born in Konoha, that makes finding my way in the story line that much harder. SI/OC. Rating is for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been toying around with this idea of a character being reborn in the Narutoverse for a while now, and after reading so many good stories about it, I thought 'why not?'.**

**So here's my attempt at writing a somewhat decent SI/OC. Let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

I never knew how I died.

Because, let's face it, I don't even _want _to know.

For all I know, I could have been murdered or something worst off. But when I died, I _felt _something- a tugging of sorts. I don't know how to explain without sounding completely crazy. Though, I suppose my entire tale could be counted as crazy. I mean, have you ever heard of a person being reborn into another body in another world with all their memories intact?

No.

It only happens in fanfictions, the extremely cliché ones where a girl falls into another such as the Narutoverse and ends up becoming a huge Marysue. And let me tell you, I absolutely _despise_ Marysue's, and suppose it would be my greatest nightmare if, somehow, I _had_ ended up in another world, and without any reasoning, become a Marysue. But I also knew that a Marysue was super powerful and they could come out from a battle unscathed.

No, no, no, _no_.

I did _not_ want to become something like that. I would rather _die_.

And if you're somehow reading this, then don't you _dare_ laugh, because I _would_ rather die. Now, please excuse that sorry attempt of a joke, I have a very dry sense of humour. I would rather be somewhere else than in this nothingness, waiting for what could be. And the _real _problem lies in this nothingness.

I didn't even _know_ what it was. For all I know, it could be Hell, or something close to it. But why _would _I be in Hell? For all I could remember, I had been a reasonably good kid in my past life. I mean, sure whoever got in my way received a good enough death stare, but you can't blame me!

I had been ignored a lot in my past life, not by my parents, mind you. But by my friends and peers. And this act of ignoring lead to my newfound coldness. To people I didn't know, I was the most polite thing that they had ever come across, and I would even come off as slightly cold. I was a quiet child, never one for laughter and smiles. But when I _did_ smile, it was around my family and friends.

Simply put it, I was _horrible_ around people I didn't, I didn't know know how to speak without inadverdantly insulting them.

But in this nothingness, I suppose social skills didn't matter. I mean, who am I going to talk to? There was no one there for Pete's sake!

And concentrating on the nothingness, I found it to be discomforting at first because there was no one there. And no matter how much I hated social interactions, the child in me positively _craved_ company. It nearly made me mad, at first. But a while later, I eventually grew to accept.

The nothingness soon grew to become my personal sanctuary, it simply wiped all my worries away, giving me the peace and rest that I had craved for so many years.

I didn't know how long I lied there for. To me, it felt like years, but I had no qualms over it. My life was over, and I had accepted that, there wasn't anything I could to do change it, it was my fate I soon grew to believe.

But even my own personal sanctuary could become a living Hell.

I didn't know what was happening, because suddenly, the nothingness around me was closing in on me. It was squeezing me, my body becoming cramped in the small area.

Wait, body?

I thought I was dead, how can I have a body?

Suddenly, it all made sense, and I prayed to whatever Gods there were that it wasn't true.

I couldn't be...

Yes.

I was in a child's body.

How did I come to that conclusion?

Because I was suddenly, and without warning, _squeezed_ into the world.

And when I mean world, I mean _world_. Because it just _couldn't_ be the world I was born in, I could easily tell, even though _my_ world was blurry as hell.

And even though I was a baby, I refused to cry.

Why?

Because I was an adult in a baby's body, damnit! And I _refused_ to cry, I never did so in my previous life, so why should I start now?

I started crying anyway, it was a baby's natural mechanism to cry when they were born, but even then, I still refused to make a sound. The tears still streamed down my face, though.

The next thing I knew, I was being passed through a pair of arms, until, finally, I was nestled in a pair of arms that simply screamed "_Love_". Before I knew what I was doing, I had nuzzled my face in something soft and warm, and I had blindly reached out, gripping onto something firm and warm, wrapping my tiny fingers around it.

Almost immediately, the thing around my fingers squeezed back, and the arms trapping my tiny form rocked me back and forth, a soft voice cooing out nonsense. Slowly, I attempted to open my eyes. I barely kept myself from wincing when a bright light immediately pierced the blurriness of my eyesight.

I blinked it away, and when I looked up, I was awarded with the sight of a young woman, her pretty face sickly-pale and strained. Her green eyes seemed huge against her sallow face, and they bulged out of their sockets. Tendrils of thick black hair escaped from the bun pinning her hair to the top of her head. But the huge smile on her face seemed to banish away any hints of tiredness.

She was happy, and that was all there was to it.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open pierced my fragile hearing, and I winced.

Well, as much as a baby _could_ wince, anyway.

As if noticing my movement, my new mother brought me closer to her chest, shielding me from view. Dimly, I thought I could hear her scolding someone, but I couldn't understand everything.

"... Kaa-chan," someone whined.

"Iie," my new mother said sternly.

My mature mind quickly pieced the few words that I knew, and I inwardly faceplanted.

I had already come to terms that I was a _baby_, but did I have to be a_ Japanese_ one, as well?

I had nothing against _Japanese_ people, of course, I just didn't know how to speak their language. What little I _did_ know, had been divulged from countless courses in an attempt to _learn_ the language.

Naturally, I didn't learn much, beacuse (A) I failed epically at whatever I tried to say, and (B) I never really spoke, so it was hard to learn a language that I would never use.

A few seconds later, I heard my new mother sigh, and I was swiftly passed over into the arms of someone else.

These new arms were warm, and instinctively, I pressed forward, burying my face in their chest. A moment later, a feeling reverbetrated through me. I quickly realised that whoever was holding me, was laughing.

Through the blurriness of my vision, I could see that it was a man who was holding me.

I quickly deduced that this _had_ to be my new father.

And unlike my new mother, my father was quite unusual in appearance. His face was sharp and angular, unlike the softer features of my mother. His hair was red, red as blood, and hanging around his face in a ragged mess. His eyes though, were unlike any I had seen. Bright black, and filled with love and warmth, despite his face being stoic and devoid of all emotion.

He then whispered something to me, but like my new mother, I didn't understand a thing. And like before, I suddenly heard a child's voice whining. My father looked down, a question clear in the deep dark depths of his eyes. But despite everything, the child continued to whine.

"Takashi," my father berated sharply.

"Tou-san," the child began, all traces of his earlier tantrum gone. They then exchanged unfamiliar words, and for the third time that day, I was swiftly passed to _another _pair of unfamiliar arms. But unlike earlier, I didn't even attempt to move.

Instead, I attempted to crane my neck upwards. But as I was baby, even the most basic of motor skills escaped me. All I ended up doing was flopping my head uselessly against my captor's chest. A hand however, came to my rescue. Its warm palm cupped around the back of my head, supporting me easily.

Through my blurry vision, I could see that it was a child, a little boy to be exact, looking no older than seven, _at least_. He possessed the same shock of red hair as my new father, but his eyes were a different story. They were the shade and shape as my new mother's was.

The child began to speak, but most of it was garbled nonsense that my brain couldn't comprehend. The only thing that I could make out was the word "Imouto". But that was all, but that word made my blood run cold.

Imouto meant "little sister".

That meant that he was my brother.

Another thing: I had seen something wrapped my father's forehead. It was silver in colour, and a strange symbol was carved on it. He was also dressed in strange attire.

That could only mean one thing: I had been reborn in the Narutoverse.

How did I know this?

The symbol etched on my father's headband was one I could recognise, but it made my blood run cold. Because while it was a symbol I was familiar with, it was not one I felt safe with.

I wasn't in Konohagakure, but that didn't mean I was worst off.

Because I knew that symbol better than any other besides Konoha's. It was so familiar because I had watched that arc over and over again, completely hooked on the characters.

That, and my name was another clue. It was purely Japanese, and _Naruto_ was purely Japanese. How did I know my name?

Because my brother had whispered it in my ears before I had succumbed to sleep.

And these words I could understand.

"Sleep well, Yūmaru."

And sleep I did, but also with a heavy heart.

I never wanted this.

I never wanted to be reborn, _especially_ in the Narutoverse, but also due to the fact that I had been born in another village. It was nothing like the fanfictions where the female OCs were reborn into Konoha, and got the chance to change the future for the better.

No, no, no, _no_.

I didn't want this. I just wanted to rest in peace. I had already lived once, I didn't want to do it again, _especially_ not in _this_ village. So right then and there, I vowed to simply _survive_. I wouldn't be like those girls in the fanfictions, I would have to be strong, and to do that, I would have to become a ninja.

But could I do that in Sunagakure?

Yes.

Yes, I could. I would be able to accomplish anything if I put my mind to it.

And my last thought before I fell alseep would have made me snicker, had I not been a baby.

_I'm so screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, I didn't expect to receive such a big response on the first chapter alone. To all who are reading, you have my heartfelt thanks, and I hope you enjoy what will hopefully be a long and complicated story.**

**Let me know what you think, and if you have time, drop in a review!**

**. . .**

I was now three months old.

My new life as a baby wasn't easy, and if you're reading this, you may roll your eyes.

Please don't.

I was a mature being stuck in the body of a _baby_! Does that happen often?

No.

From what I know, the predicament that I was in, only happened in fanfictions. And those girls (Marysues), were usually happy with their situation. I, however, _wasn't_. And that's where the problem gets a little fishy.

I never wanted to be reborn, and stuck in the body of a baby was incredibly draining on my self conscience. I was no longer the girl that never fit in at school, because she was somehow the "social outcast". I no longer looked the same, either. _That_ was one thing I was sure of. I no longer possessed the one thing thing that I had prided myself on.

My appearance.

From what I knew, my new body didn't possess the same looks as my last one. That was to be expected, of course. I was a _Japanese_ baby. That in itself was weird. My new body didn't look the same as my last one did. My last body possessed dark brown locks and bright blue eyes, and I knew for certain that my new body didn't look like that.

After all, how _could_ I look the same?

It would be a _great_ coincidence if my new body was, in fact, a carbon of my last one. But thinking of that sent snickers through my mind.

As _if_.

Sometimes, I wondered how I could be connected to such an unreliable body such as this. Was I a spirit stuck in this body, cursed to watch the child's life through its eyes?

No.

Because if I _was_ a spirit, then I wouldn't be able to control it how I did. I even did a little experiment the day after I was born. It involved staring at my tiny, pudgy baby fingers, and after a few seconds, I would attempt to twitch them, moving the fingers with little dexturity I possessed.

To dread, my plan proved to be successful.

It also proved my theory that this was _my_ body, and _mine_ alone.

_I_ was Yūmaru.

_No one_ else was, _I _was.

And despite the fact that I was a little miffed at the somewhat masculine name, all in all, I pretty satisfied.

Now, back to the story.

I was now three months old, and I am what my new parents call a "miracle". This was all due to the fact that I was such a quiet child- I found no use for something as trivial as crying, and as such, I rarely made a sound. My new life, I noticed, was also drawing slight parallels to my old one.

For example, in my old life, I had a half-sister eight years my senior called Ashley. In this life, the being that replaced Ashley was an older brother figure, who really _was_ my older brother in this life- Takashi. And in my old life, I had a younger sister called Riley whom I absolutely adored.

Whenever I thought of my sisters, it brought a pang to my heart.

All because I knew, just _knew_ that I'd never see them again. I would never see Ashley or Riley again, _or_ my parents. In the space of these three months, I had thought of my parents more so than my siblings, and that thought made me slightly guilty. And it took everything to simply not burst into tears right then and there.

It was quite simple, really.

I missed them.

I missed the way my Dad used to ruffle my hair when he walked past, or the way my Mum would press a kiss to my forehead when she was seeing me off to school. Heck, I even missed the way that Riley would toddle around my legs and attempt to imitate me. I missed my old life, and I would do anything to get it back.

This new world was dangerous and cold, nothing like how the Marysues in fanfictions described it. The ninja world wasn't some great big adventure, it was harsh and cold with a dwindling survival rate.

And in order to survive all of this, I would have to become a ninja.

It was the least I could, I suppose.

I would enter the academy at the specified age of six, graduate, be put in a Genin team, and then I would be all set.

That didn't stop the nervous jitters from shuddering down my spine, though.

I would become a Shinobi, and Shinobi were assassions, killers, soldiers brought to battle in the heat of war.

I didn't know if I could handle that.

But I would do it, if not for me, then for my family. Because despite everything, I found myself growing to love them. After all, who wouldn't? They had taken care of me when I had entered this world, and I _knew_ that they loved me unconditionally. It had only been three months, and I had already lowered my cocoon of steel.

There was my Dad, _Tou-san_. He was, perhaps, the one I loved the most. He was silent and loving and strong, and I _knew_ that he loved us all in his own way.

There was my Mum, _Kaa-chan_. She had brought me into this world, and despite the fact that I hated it here, I still loved her.

Then there was my brother, _Onii-chan_. Despite being nearly eight years my senior, Takashi was fun loving and mischevious, always up to no good, but I loved him, as well, well, as much as a baby _could_ love an annoying older brother.

I sighed, turning my head and burying my face into my father's chest. He was wearing a soft, black hoodie, and I knew that he was on his day off. He had been gone for days, and somehow, I knew that he had been gone on a mission. He had come home bearing a limp and a half-healed bruise on his tanned cheek. To say that I was worried was an understand.

I was terrified.

I mean, how could I not be? My _father_ had come home with half-healed _injuries_ for Heaven's sake!

When Dad came to pick me up that night, I had surprised him with a few rares tears and wails. But he simply stood there, cradeling my tiny form in his arms, cooing out garbled nonsense into my ears, while one hand calmly stroked my back in soothing circles.

Nonetheless, I felt severly embarrassed the next day.

While I was thinking this, my lips unconsciously pulled into a lopsided frown. A large hand gently tilted my head up, warm fingers resting on my tiny chin.

I stared at Dad.

He stared back.

Then, he broke into chuckles, his once stoic persona completely dissolving. I felt his laughter rumble through his chest, but I didn't smile back.

Dad then pulled his hand back, drawing me close and pressing my form to his chest. He then began to speak, his voice whispering out his strange Japanese dialect. And due to having to listen to that language for over three months, my mind had a better grasp to it then to when I'd just been born. As of now, I could _just_ understand basic sentences.

And for me, that was more than enough.

"Is my little Yūmaru-chan unhappy?" My father whispered softly. "Does she want to be cheered up?"

Subconsciously scrunching up my face, I merely pressed closer. The way that Dad was talking to me, reminded me of the way that my _previous_ father had talked to my younger sister, Riley, when she was still only a little baby.

I didn't really like it, but that didn't mean that I _hated_ it, either.

I would just have to learn how to deal with it.

"Well?"

It seemed as if Dad was waiting for a response. But what was I supposed to give? A gurgle perhaps?

Luckily, I was saved from my own personal humiliation when my brother entered the room.

Well, more like _burst_ into the room, I'd say.

But I _can't _say it, because I _can't_ speak.

His messy hair flew into his his face as his eyes sparked with mischeviousness.

At the sight of his huge eyes, I immediately cringed away.

"Takashi!" Dad berated sharply, all the while tightening his hold on me, until I was practically swallowed in the depths of his hoodie. My father was a tall and well built man, but I doubted that when I grew, I wouldn't get very tall, anyway. I suppose I could blame this on Mum as she was fairly short and petite herself. That fact didn't make me love her any less, though.

"Tou-san!" My brother began happily.

As he said this, his head tilted to the side, and something _glinted_.

Like, literally _glinted_.

Tied around his forehead, and hidden underneath his messy bangs, was a Sunagakure headband.

My blood turned to ice.

My big brother, my _Onii-chan_, was a _Shinobi_.

He was only _eight years old._

Granted, he _must_ have been skilled and intelligent enough, unless...

Unless Sunagakure was _lowering_ its graduation age. And that only happens in...

Times of war.

So there _has _to be some kind of war going on right now that allowed Takashi to graduate so early.

But the question was: Which one?

Was it the Third, Second, or Fourth?

I didn't know, and I didn't particularly _want_ to know, anyway.

"Tou-san," Takashi tried again.

Dad's head snapped up, red hair shadowing his too black eyes. "Yes, _Musuko_?"

I tried not to giggle when Takashi's face turned as red as his hair. I tried _so_ hard not to. But to my complete horror, a slight, _slight_ sort of breathy whisper escaped my lips.

I tried not to flinch when Takashi suddenly clapped his hands together, and he began to speak, but due to complexity of the Japanese dialect, I could only understand so much.

"I want... hold Yū-chan!"

Dad seemed to raise an eyebrow at Takashi's sudden outburst, but without any demand or complaint, I was swiftly passed over. My brother struggled for a moment at the sudden adding of my weight. But he simply grinned and bore it. As he smiled, the light caught on his Suna headband, and my attention was immediately diverted to it.

The fact that my older brother could be a Shinobi at this age shocked me. And something told me, that if he were to deliver the killing blow to a target, then he wouldn't be able to do it.

_Takashi's too kind to be a Shinobi_, I thought faintly.

"What did you want, _Musuko_?"

"Oh!"

If it were possible, Takashi's grin seemed to become even wider than it already was. And once again, I could only understand so many words.

"I want... take Yū-chan... see my team," Takashi finished excitedly, his green eyes wide and filled with hope as he gazed back up at Dad.

But it only took one word to completely shatter his daydream.

"Iie," Dad said firmly.

Takashi immediately crumpled. "But why?" He whined.

Dad's eyes quickly became cold and guarded, the deep black depths like bits of coal.

"Yūmaru is only a child," Dad said sternly. "I will not allow her... be hurt..."

Once again, I couldn't understand what was being said, and had I not been a baby, I would have groaned aloud.

I really, really, _really_ hated being stuck in the body of a child.

**. . .**

I was now three years old.

My life as a baby had been exceptionally boring, and they weren't really special, other than the fact that I grew to love my new family even more than I did before.

But there was an added relief after three long years.

I could finally, _finally_ understand Japanese enough to the point that I could _speak_ it. But my sentences were few and far between, I was simply far too shy to say anymore.

I remember the time I had spoken my first words _very_ clearly.

Dad and I had been in the kitchen, I had been clutching onto the cloth of his long pants at that time, and after contemplating for quite a while, I had made him crouch so that I was level with him. Then, touching his face, I had cooed out a broken "Tou-san".

I swear that Dad had nearly cried when I had spoken my first words.

But that was all in the past, because now, I was currently standing in front of the single mirror that we kept in the bathroom. I kept scrutinising my appearance. I didn't why I still did it, but my new appearance still fascinated me. For some reason, some part of me kept expecting to see the old me reflected back at me. But whenever I _did_ stare into the mirror, a girl with long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes wasn't reflected back at me.

Instead, a little girl girl of about three stared back at me. _Her_ face wasn't sharp and defined, it was small and pudgy with child fat. _Her_ hair wasn't long and dark brown, it was short and messy, falling to her chin in a ragged mess of blood-red. _Her_ eyes weren't bright blue, they were deep black, the same shape and colour as her paternal father's was.

In short, _this_ girl was _me_.

My past name didn't mean anything anymore.

I was _Yūmaru._

And Yūmaru was _me_.

After over three years, I had finally accepted that fact. There was no way I would be able to return to my old world. Because Sunagakure was my _home_ now.

And I would do anything I could to protect it.

"Yūmaru?"

I nearly stumbled in my haste to turn. When I saw who it was, I smiled rather shyly, but my entire face was going as red as my hair.

"Yes, Onii-chan?"

My older brother, Takashi, was only eleven years old, but he was already a Chūnin. He had been minted about a month ago, but he wore the flak jacket with pride, seeming to revel in his new status.

I, however, wasn't too keen on the idea of my _Onii-chin_ killing people. But there was nothing I could to stop him. It was Takashi's to become the Kazekage, and who was I to stop him?

At least there wasn't a war going on. I had only found this particular fact a few months ago, actually. I had learned from my mother that the Second Shinobi World War had only ended about a year after I was born.

Sighing, I turned to look up at my brother, who seemed to be trying his hardest not to grin back at me. I eyed him curiously, my face stoic and expressionless, though a smile was tugging at my lips.

Takashi had grown taller in the past three years, nearly dwarfing our father in height. And his hair had become longer, as well, the shaggy red mess now reaching past his shoulders. He didn't bother tying it up, prefering to let it fly free. Under his unruly bangs, his Sunagakure headband glinted whenever it was hit by light of any kind.

His eyes, though, were another story.

They were no longer shining with naivety and innocence. Instead, they were jaded and hardened from all the hardships he had endured and from all the people that he killed.

"Do you still want to meet my team, Yū-chan?"

I looked down at my hands, twisting them into the fabric of my pale yellow yukata. I usually did this when I was deep in thought, or just plain nervous.

"'Course I do," I replied with a rare grin.

Takashi looked bewildered for a moment- I rarely _ever_ smiled, I found no need to, it just strained my face- before his face split into a huge grin.

"C'mon, then," he called, practically _running_ out the door.

"Onii-chan, _wait_!" I growled.

I was still barefoot, damnit.

Where were my sandals?

"I still haven't got my sandels!"

I heard a sigh, before Takashi stalked back into the bathroom.

"Well, you aren't going to find any shoes in here," he stated lazily. He then turned.

I raised an eyebrow, and he answered my silent question.

"Just hop onto my back, and I'll carry you there."

So I did as he bid, and soon enough, Takashi was leaping through the rooftops of Sunagakure. I nearly shrieked at the wind slapping my face- it brought tears to my eyes, so eventually, I just opted on scrunching them shut. A few minutes, I felt Takashi touch down on what felt like solid ground.

_Finally._

With an almost gleeful noise emitting from my lips, I hurriedly hopped from Takashi's back, landing neatly on the balls of my feet.

And I almost stumbled.

_Almost._

Well, I would have, had it not been for my brother's steadying hand on my shoulder, keeping me from toppling over. I thanked him with my eyes, and was rewarded with a nod and grin.

I smiled.

"Oi, Takashi, who's the brat?"

I sighed.

_I seem to be doing a lot of that, lately_, I thought sourly.

Takashi turned, and with his head went his hair, briefly flying about his face and letting me see the long, puckered scar on his cheek that he kept hidden.

When Takashi had come home from the Chūnin Exams a month ago, Mum had freaked. Because, apparently, someone had struck him down when he had been fighting. The scar was still reddened and still not fully healing. Secretely, I thought that Takashi was proud of his first battle scar, even though he went to great lengths to conceal it.

Takashi grinned lazily, the puckered edge of his scar stretching with the motion.

I eyed the newcomer curiously. It was a boy, but he looked to be at least thirteen years old. His hair was a spiky brown, and fell into equally dark eyes. His headband was strapped around his arm.

"Yeah, Takashi, who is this?"

The other person was a girl, I noticed, and she seemed to be the same age as my brother. Her hair was inky black, and just fell short of her shoulders, her eyes were a wide brown, and she seemed to be the only one on her team to wear her headband tied around her neck.

"Akai, Kazuki, this is my Imouto, Yūmaru," Takashi murmured. "Yūmaru, this is my team. The boy over there is Akai, and the girl is Kazuki."

I felt heat rising to my cheeks, and in an act of habit, I twisted my fingers into the fabric of my yukata. I then met everyone's gaze head on.

"Jus' call me Yū," I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the only people I own, are my OCs.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

As soon as I said those three words, I knew I'd regret them.

All because I didn't count on the fact that Kazuki was a fan girl.

And after I had said those three words, Kazuki had rushed forward, sweeping me into her arms. I instantly stiffened at the contact, unsure how to respond. The arms wrapped around my shoulders were soft, but at the same time, lean and well muscled.

Maybe Kazuki _wasn't_ a fan girl, after all.

"Oh, Takashi-kun, your sister is _so_ cute!" Kazuki practically squealed, squeezing me even harder.

I barely managed a wince- my cheek was pressed against her chest, and the fact that Kazuki was girl, didn't help at _all_. Her chest was already developing, and I was _pressed_ up against it!

If _that_ didn't make me blush crimson, I'm not sure what_ would_.

"I know," Takashi answered smugly, his smirk surely hidden by his long hair.

And to my misfortune, that admission only made Kazuki hug me harder. Sighing, I looped one short arm around her shoulder, awkwardly patting her back. A few seconds later, I released her, letting my arm fall back to my side.

"May you please release me, Kazuki-san?" I inquired as politely as I could manage.

Luckily, my half-assed tone seemed to be enough for Kazuki, who pulled back about a split-second after I had uttered those words. Unfortunately, the excited gleam in her brown eyes didn't waver, if possible, it had _heightened_.

"None of this -san business, Yū-chan," she practically _cooed_. "Just call me Kazuki-chan, everyone else does."

"Except for me," Takashi added.

Kazuki's face crumpled into a frown, and she turned toward my brother. "_'Course _you don't!" She vented angrily. "You just call me whatever you want! At least _someone_ around here is polite!" She glanced quite pointedly at me, a hidden smile tugging at my lips.

"Wha- that's _not_ true!" Takashi said just as angrily.

I then decided to add something in, knowing that this particular thing would amuse me for _days_ on end.

"You know, Onii-chan," I said calmly. "All your bickering constitutes to the fact that you have feelings for each other."

From somewhere beside me, I heard Akai choke on his own saliva, and in front of me, Takashi's face went as red as his hair. I felt a hidden smirk curl at my lips, but I suppressed, lest I have my only brother out for my blood.

While I enjoyed all their reactions immensly, it was Kazuki's that was the most surprising.

While she went red in the face- though it was hard to tell with how tanned her cheeks were- she emitted a sort of angry cry, tears gradually beginning their way down her face-

And then she stormed off.

I blinked at her retreating figure in silence, utterly bewildered.

"Uh, Onii-chan," I whispered. "What just happened?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Takashi who answered, but _Akai_.

And here I thought the guy was the _definition_ of anti-social!

"It's better not to discuss that at the current moment," he said firmly, raising an eyebrow, as if he was silently _daring_ me to object.

Psh, who did he think I _was_?

A praise worthy, barely tolerable fan girl?

No.

Because _excuse me_, I will _not_ become a Marysue.

And I intend to leave it at that.

But I also wanted to push it, as well.

Ha, in my past life, I had _never_ counted myself as potentially annoying- it was usually Riley who annoyed _me_ first.

"So," I drawled, ignoring Akai's warning glare. "Are you in love with Kazuki-san, is that it?"

But instead of lashing out as I'd hoped, Akai just ignored me.

Like, flat out _ignored_ me, the cold shoulder type.

Sighing, I turned to Takashi. Twisting my fingers into the fabric of my clothes as I so often did when I was nervous, I murmured, "Onii-chan, I don't think Akai-san likes me very much."

Much to my surprise, Takashi shook his head. He knelt down to my level, placing his hands on my shoulders. He leaned, breath just warming my ear as he whispered, "Akai-kun's a bastard to _everyone_, don't let him get to you."

I smiled.

_That_ made Takashi back away slightly. "W-Why are you _smiling_, Yū-chan?" He all be yelped.

"Because you're my Onii-chan and I love you?" I offered.

Unfortunately, Takashi seemed to see through my lie (not that it _was_ a lie), and he remarked, "What do you _really_ want, Yūmaru?"

I internally winced, more so due to the fact that Takashi hadn't used my shortened name, the one that I _did_ prefer, and no honorifics- this meant that he was plain serious.

"I-I want you to train me as a Shinobi!" I blurted, and his eyes widened a smidgeon and he opened his mouth to reply.

But before he could speak, I cut in, "Look, I _know_ that being a Ninja is dangerous, I can understand why Kaa-chan never became one, but Onii-chan, please give me a chance," I all but _begged_.

I didn't know why I was doing this, I _was_ only three, after all. But why not? Why not start early instead of at the specified age of six? I knew that I would be no prodigy, not that I _did_ want to become one, but still.

I wanted to do this, I wanted to become a Shinobi, I wanted to protect Sunagakure.

Takashi's voice brought me back to reality, and I found him gazing back at me curiously. However, when he saw that I was staring at him, his curiousity dimmed to be replaced by an expression of unusual graveness.

"Are you sure you want this?" He inquired softly, his eyes unusually serious.

For once, the stupid grin that I had commonly associated with my brother was now gone.

In its place was an expression of grimness, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes!" I all but cried, startling us _both_ vwith how loud it was. Wincing, I nodded, trailing solemn eyes to the bottom of his sandeled feet.

A few moments later, I raised my head, and to my horror, I found my brother just standing there, shaggy hair shadowing his half-closed eyes. He was just looking down at me, that damnable smirk of his curling at his lips.

When had Takashi forgotten to grin?

_When he became a Shinobi and was forced to __**kill**_, a voice in the corner of my mind hissed.

If Takashi couldn't smile because he was a Shinobi, then why couldn't I?

Why did Takashi feel so sad, all of a sudden?

"O-Onii-chan," I gulped.

What was happening?

I had only felt this way once, and that was when Dad home from yet another mission, but he didn't come home. No, he went to the _hospital_. He had been cut down by an enemy-nin while patrolling the border of Wind Country. When we had gone to visit him in the hospital, I swear Mum had almost _died_.

Every part of Dad's body that wasn't covered up by a blanket, was wrapped in bandages. Suffice to say, my mother's tears still haunted me to this day.

Suddenly, Takashi was in front of me, one hand cupping the side of my side. His hand was huge and completely dwarfed the left side of my face. I watched with huge eyes as he tilted my face up and down, and side to side. When he appeared satisfied, his fingers left my face and fell back to rest by his side.

"I think," Takashi began. "I think that you're a Sensor Type."

_A what?!_

Had I heard correctly? Because if I did, then it seems that I'm teetering _very_ close to the Marysue boundary, and I _loathed_ it.

"Mold some chakra," Takashi suddenly ordered, face completely serious.

I gave him a 'WTF' look, and he responded in kind, taking a step closer and guiding my hands together. When my palms were firmly pressed in some sort of sign, I looked up from my interlocked fingers and stared at my brother.

He stared at back at me.

Then, he broke the silence, "Mold some chakra," he repeated.

Okay, how the _hell_ was I supposed to mold _chakra_?

When I voiced my concerns out loud, Takashi just told me to "find my core" as he had so aptly put in. When I asked him to demonstrate, he merely intertwined his fingers together in a position similar to mine and just stood there.

Yeah, you heard me right.

Takashi just _stood_ there.

And then everything exploded.

Like, literally _exploded_.

I was knocked back a metre or so by the sheer force of his chakra, and I watched from my position on the ground, completely amazed, yet astounded at the same time.

"_That_," Takashi said smugly, "Is how you mold chakra, Yūmaru."

I looked at my hands. Could I do what Takashi had done only moments before?

Sighing, and quite thankful that they were in that unfamiliar so I wouldn't have to do it myself, I scrunched my eye shut and, feeling quite ridiculous, I began to search my mind for my "centre" as Takashi had so aptly put it.

I didn't know how long I stayed in that position for, but I began to feel a little foolish. I was trying, and failing, to produce the result that Takshi had just dug up in a split-second of a second.

I sighed, opening my eyes, but when I did, I felt a flickering of sorts. It was only there for a split-second, but it had caused me to close my eyes once again, valiently trying to locate the spark of warmth that had meticulously escaped me by the sliver of a fingertip. Suddenly, I found it. And it was warmer than I realised, sort of like a candle.

So to avoid it escaping from me again, I made a mad grab for it. At the same moment that my fingers had closed around coarse cloth, everything exploded into blue.

And then I was back.

Staring my shaking hands, all the while wondering why everything was so warm, all of a sudden.

I soon found out the cause, and I decided that I didn't really like it.

I had always destested physical contact, especially by strangers. I never really had a reason, either. Maybe because if I _did_ touch someone, I'd feel some type of weird emotion spiraling off them- but only for a split-second of a second. That saying, the only touch I could really tolerate was from a member of my family.

Preferably Dad.

I didn't really know why I craved his touch so much- maybe due to the fact that I'd never really _had_ a father that was proud of me, a father that loved _me_ for who _I_ was. Yeah, I know at one point I may have mentioned my father ruffling my hair, but that was my Dad being _him._ He ruffled _all_ his kids' hair.

I was slowly brought back to reality by the feeling of a warm hand resting on the top of my head, then a hand gently wiped away the perspiration that I hadn't realised gathered on my cheeks.

Just how pathetic _was_ I?

"You're not pathetic," Takashi repriminded.

I blinked. Had I said that out loud?

"We should get you some new clothes," my brother said suddenly.

"Huh?" I mumbled intelligently.

Takashi chuckled softly. "Well, I can't start training you in a yukata, and who knows what Okaa-san will say when she finds out."

I frowned. "Kaa-chan will _never_ find out," I announced boldly. "Because _I_ won't let her."

"Okaa-san will find out sooner or later, Yūmaru," he said softly. "And when she does, I can't expect her to be happy."

"She'll just jump to conclusions," I said bitterly, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

Takashi sighed, took a step back, then gestured.

What did that mean?

"I want you to come at me with everything you've got, Yūmaru," he instructed.

My eyes went wide, "Y-You mean you want me to _fight_ you?" I sputtered.

Takashi seemed to smirk, but I couldn't know for sure what was hidden under that curtain of red. "Yes, now, Yūmaru, run at me."

Without even knowing what the heck I was doing, I began to run. My yukata rippled, twisting and nearly tripping me as I went. I aimed a sloppy punch at my brother's chest, but he easily side stepped the attack, leaving me wide open. I grunted slightly as pain erupted in my shoulder, but I brushed it off, aiming yet another punch at Takashi who dodged every single one of them with ease.

A sudden pain in my cheek sent me careening to the ground, and when I made contact with the ground, tears sprung to the ground. I angrily wiped them away, and hurriedly got to my feet. I cupped a hand over my throbbing cheek, all the while berating myself how awful I was at Taijutsu in general.

"It was a good first try,Yūmaru," Takashi commented. "Now, I want you to do it again."

So this is what we did for the next hour, and my ass was continuously whooped by my dear older brother. For a split-second of a second, I considered ditching my brother and going home to whine to my mother.

But I ditched that mindset when my brother seemed to _guess_ what I was thinking.

"This is what you wanted, Yūmaru," he reminded me harshly.

I looked up at him, shock written plainly on my face. His expression softened a smidgeon, and he murmured, "This is what you wanted, and I am only honouring that promise. Let's get you some clothes, then."

I softened, as well.

I didn't even complain when he hoisted me onto my back. I didn't complain when he jumped high into the air, either. And now that I can think about it, I actually kinda like up here.

"Takashi, you have _got_ to teach me how to do this," I breathed.

I admired the view of all the sand coloured buildings, and I think I quite liked the view of Sunagakure.

At least it looked better than Kirigakure.

And at the mention of the Bloody Mist, an unwanted shiver shot down my spine, and I found myself wondering what it would have been like to have been born _there_ instead.

Okay, time to stop that train of thought.

I had been born in Sunagakure, and that was that.

When Takashi finally touched dwon, it was to our front door.

I frowned. "Are we getting clothes?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "_You_ will be getting clothes, _I_ will be going on a mission," he informed me cheekily.

I sighed. "And after that?"

This time, Takashi's grin was back on his face. "I want you to run as many laps as you can around my team's training ground."

My mouth fell open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Nope!"

"... I hate you."

"Love you, too, Yū-chan."

I ended up doing those laps, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think**

**. . .**

The laps that Takashi had told- well, more like _ordered_ me to do, put a huge strain on my tiny and under trained body.

So to put it simply: It hurt like hell.

And I was _still_ running them nearly an hour later. Well hey, Takashi _had_ told me to run until I dropped, but I don't think he expected me to take it so literally.

Ha, and he was away on a mission, and when he came home, I was sure Mum would chew him out with her high-pitched voice and horrible.

Yeah, and now back to the matter at hand. I had already run about _fifty_ laps of this training field, and it was only after ten that my lungs threatened to give out. But hey, I wasn't a sissy, so I wasn't going to let a few laps of a _training_ field bring me down.

So here I was, almost an hour later, huffing and puffing with god awful amounts of sweat running down my body and face. It was even in my _hair_!

At least I wasn't wearing a yukata anymore.

When Takashi had oh so _kindly_ dropped me back home, I had skilfully avoided my mother (who had been making breakfast, by the way), and headed to my room. I had then stripped off my yukata and proceeded to raid my closet in search of much better atire.

In place of yukata, I was now wearing a loose black shirt, grey shorts, and a pair of my brother's sandels that he had worn when he had attended the academy. I had _attempted_ to twist my extremely short hair into a bun, something that didn't hold, mind you. But I was just so _damn_ sick of it spilling into my face when I stopped to take a breather.

And it made it even worse when I took note that its colour was _crimson_, like _blood_. It always streamed down my face messily, and to be honest, I could care less what I looked like now. But a tiny part of me wished that I had inherited my mother's jet-black hair.

Then I'd look like an Uchiha.

I didn't know _what_ possessed me to think that, but when I did, I burst into laughter, falling to the ground as I did so, hands pressing into my stomach.

But hey, I _could_ look like an Uchiha. I already had the black eyes, why not have the hair, as well? But my skin wasn't as pale to pull of the entire thing, though. An Uchiha's skin was pasty, almost sickly in colour. _My_ skin was just enough pale to even be _considered_ pale.

Eventually, after a few moments of relentless laughter, my chuckles finally died down. And I have to admit, after three years of being as stoic as my father, it felt good to laugh again.

Getting to my feet, I grimaced at the sight of my near soiled clothes. They were soaked in sweat, and I didn't even _want_ to imagine the _smell_. Resolving to return home as soon as possible to take a shower, I began to walk towards the dusty streets of Sunagakure. However, a sudden idea had me stopping.

Earlier that morning, Takashi had stated that I was a _Sensor_.

From what I had seen of Naruto, Sensor Types could identify chakra signitures. How cool was _that_? And when Takashi had told me told mold my chakra, I had _felt_ something. It had been warm and comforting, and I realised that I had felt _safe_.

Now, I wanted to try it again.

Without even knowing what I was doing, I stood on the edge of that accursed training field and clumsily held my hands in the seal that I had seen Takashi use. I was sure that I had gotten the seal wrong, but I couldn't care less at that rate. From there, I searched my mind for my "core".

It took what felt like _hours_ to find it, but when I did, I greedily grasped at it. When I felt it, warmth seemed to flood through my veins, and to the tips of my fingers.

And then it faded.

I barely resisted the urge to scream in frustration, so I just stood there and tried again.

And again, and again, and _again_.

After the chakra once again escaped my grasp, it was after sunset. Growling in frustration, I left the training field, childishly stomping through the dusty streets, and it was by that time that they were nearly empty, save for a few strangers. It then occurred to me, that while this was a Shinobi Village, and that it was quite safe for children to wander alone, this was really the first time that I _had_ been left alone.

And to say that I was worried was an understatement.

To put it simply: I was _terrified_.

The small, childish part in me that I had squashed down, cried out for my mother. I inwardly sneered at the blatent weakness, but then I remembered that I _was_ a child, and I had been a child when I had died.

Then I blinked. _I... was a child when I died?_

How _had_ I died, anyway?

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't really remember much of my past life. Bits and pieces of scattered memories, I suppose, my sisters' names, _Naruto_, but that was all, really.

I couldn't remember what Ashley or Riley looked liked, my parents' names, hell, even the name of my school.

I couldn't even remember my old _name_.

Before I knew it, hot tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I angrily blinked them away.

I would _not_ cry.

_Because in order to be truly successful, a Shinobi must never show emotion_, a voice in the back of my mind hissed.

The child in me could care less, though. And it wasn't disgusted at the thought of crying, but the near adult in me _was_ disgusted. So in order to quell the tears, I scrunched my eyes shut and bowed my head, my closed eyes shadowed by my thick fringe of crimson hair.

And then I began to walk, and just _felt_, letting everything go.

I felt _everything_. From anger to annoyance, and then to happiness, I felt it _all_.

This act of feeling everything drained me, though. And by the time I was nearing my house, I was swaying on my feet in plain exhaustion. And I was so tired, that I wasn't looking where I was going.

Not that I _could_ look with my eyes closed.

This caused me to crash headlong into a warm body. The collision was so sudden that it nearly sent the _both_ of us tumbling to ground. But before we could fall, fingers pressed _extremely_ hard into my shoulders, and I winced, but it was enough to not send us careening into the ground, at least.

Since I was so exhausted, I automatically slumped against the person that I had crashed into, but I before I could even get closer than I already was, I was shoved away.

I stumbled once, then twice before I caught myself, but I swayed dangerously.

_Why am I so tired? _I wondered.

I looked up, and then a dreamy smile flitted across my face, and I could even say that I had a _fan girl_ moment.

Because guess who it was? I _dare_ you!

I had _finally_ stumbled into a canon character of the Narutoverse.

_Finally!_

Sharp brown eyes seemed to glare down at me, but in the darkness I couldn't really tell. But I knew that he was annoyed, at least. Hey, wouldn't _you_ be annoyed if some random person crashed into you on the street without warning and didn't bother apologising?

I would be.

And I finally recognised who it was when I saw his hair.

It was short, slightly messy, and _red_, falling down his forehead in slightly shaggy spikes.

When he spoke, I didn't know how to describe his voice. It wasn't really deep, but that wasn't to be expected when he looked to be at _least_ four years old.

Older than me, at least.

But hey, I was turning four in a matter of days.

And I guess that it didn't really help my self esteem that he was taller than me. I blame that on genetics.

Wait, I blame that on my _mother_!

"Granny," he murmured, flicking his eyes up to the woman beside him. "Why won't he speak?"

I swear my mouth fell open at his admission.

I was _not_, under _any_ circumstances, a _boy_!

When I opened my mouth tell him that I was, in fact, a _girl_, a sudden thought struck my mind.

Why not pretend to be a boy? I mean, Shinobi were taken far more seriously than Kunoichi's were, and I suppose I _did_ look the part, what with my short hair, under developed body, and baggy clothes.

Suddenly, I flinched. And I don't know why I did that, either. Maybe it was due to all the aches in my body, or maybe due to the fact that most of my chakra had been drained.

To say that I was tired would be an understatement.

I was _exhausted_.

And I think the old woman standing by the boy's side seemed to notice, because _damn_, she was a Medic-nin, and they were _supposed _to know these things.

"I think you should go home, young man," she suggested. "And I know the symptoms of exhaustion when I see them. You may even be burning up."

My eyes narrowed, and I swiped my hand across my face. To my horror and mortification, I _did_ appear to have a fever of some kind.

I nodded, though the movement made me sway dangerously.

By the gods was I pathetic!

As if hearing my silent prayers, rescue came in the form of my brother.

Well, _bless_ him.

When Takashi caught sight of my pale, probably flushed face, he instantly caught me before I would have probably collapsed. When I was safely scooped in his arms and lifted off the ground, I looked up to meet his eyes.

And immediately regretted it.

Though his face was blank, Takashi's eyes were _furious_.

Then I noticed that he was dressed in the most casual clothing I had seen him in- a black shirt, and a pair of equally dark trousers. His hair was also tied back, I noticed, the only thing framing his face now being his unruly bangs. His headband was missing, as well. The scar that he had acquired during the Chūnin Exams was bared for the world to see. And I noticed that it was quite long, starting from his right eye and curving along his cheek in a wide arc, eventually stopping just at the beginning of his jawline.

Takashi was only twelve, yet he seemed so much _older_.

"Just what did you do to yourself, Yūmaru?" He questioned harshly, his cool fingers pressing against my forehead. "I told you to run _laps_, not use your _chakra_."

I winced at his harsh voice, but it was inevitable, I guess.

"You're burning up!" He growled. "What will I tell Okaa-san, huh? Or Otou-san, for that matter?"

I didn't answer him, and that only made him more frustrated than he already was. Then, he seemed to notice our company. His voice died to a soft murmur.

"Forgive Yūmaru, Chiyo-sama," he murmured, bowing his head.

To my and Takashi's surprise, the old woman- _Chiyo_, actually _chuckled_. "Please, there is nothing to forgive. If anything, please forgive the rudeness of my grandson."

I swear I saw the boy's eyes widen, but since I knew how cold and aloof he could be, I put it to a trick of the light.

"Sasori," she coerced gently.

"Very well," the boy sighed, sounding far older than his four year old self. "I'm sorry."

I knew that the apology was false, however. I saw it in Sasori's guarded eyes that he didn't really mean it.

I watched as the boy twined his fingers with his grandmother's, pulling her off rather impatiently. "You promised me chocolate, Granny."

I could not help the tiny smile that curved my lips when I saw the fondness in Chiyo's eyes.

While Sasori already seemed cold and aloof to the point of rudeness, I could see that the wound of losing his parents had only been recent. That meant that he wasn't totally beyond of saving.

But did I even _want_ to save him?

I mean, why _should _I?

It wouldn't do anything in the long run, and besides, Sasori _had_ to leave Sunagakure in order for canon events to play out.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't _befriend_ him.

And if I remember correctly, the only person that Sasori had even considered remotely close to a friend had been some boy called Komushi.

But Komushi had died, killed by the hands of his friend's very poison.

So should I?

Befriend him, I mean?

I didn't really know, but I would give it a try. Even though I _knew_ that Sasori would push me away.

But I had to try.

I just _had_ to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

When Takashi brought me home that night, Mum freaked.

Like, literally _freaked_.

When Takashi set me in front of her, I immediately slumped, falling back into my brother's hard chest with all the grace of the clumsiest person in the Elemental Countries.

She was in the kitchen at the time, presumably cooking our dinner, Dad was nowhere to be seen so I assumed that he was on some mission or other. When Mum heard our entrance, she turned, but the bowl she was holding soon clattered to the ground. Within a split-second of a second, she had gracefully swooped across the kitchen and was in front of me, her nimble hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"What in Suna's name _happened_?" She cried, voice going steely soft.

Mum's green eyes were wide, and in her desperation, several strands of black hair had become loose from the tight bun pinned to the top of head, and were... _floating_ around her head as she spoke.

Mum's sharp eyes narrowed in on mine, and I winced, for I knew that I would be in for a very big scolding. In the span of a second, my mother had taken hold of my face in her hands and pulled me close, relinquishing me from Takashi's grip. Soon enough, her lips were pressed to my forehead, and she seemed to wince in realisation.

I realised what she was doing, as well- taking my temperature.

Her lips left my skin, and I was suddenly pulled close. I didn't mind, though. But it _was_ quite uncomfortable to have the brunt of her slightly swollen stomach pressing against my chest. And if you're wondering why my mother is fat, then you're in for a surprise.

She's not obese or anything. No, my mother's pregnant with my little sister, or so I hoped.

I just really, really, really wanted a baby sister.

"You're burning up, Yūmaru," she murmured, gripping me tighter. I could feel her long fingers carding through my hair, but I paid it no mind.

I also discreetly noticed Takashi slipping out, but I also paid that no mind. Instead, I just concentrated on the feeling of my mother's arms around me, and the weight of her unborn child upon myself.

"Kaa-chan," I mumbled, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

But before I could fully fall asleep, I felt myself being scooped up and carried somewhere.

A hidden smile curled at my lips.

I instantly recognised the sweet, slightly musty scent of my bedroom, and when I was set on something soft, I curled into a foetal position, my fingers tightly gripping at the collar of my shirt.

My clothes were dirty and stank of sweat, but at that time, I couldn't care less.

I was just so _tired_.

Strangely, my mother didn't to care either, for she said, "I know you're dirty, and goodness knows what else Takashi got you into, but I just want you to rest."

"'kashi was trainin' me," I murmured, cracking open a droopy eye.

From the line of my blurry vision, I saw Mum's form momentarily stiffen. I saw her hand grip the door's knob so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

"I don't know if I'm okay with my only daughter becoming a Shinobi," she said quietly, so quietly that my tired mind had to strain to hear it.

"Tou-san and 'kashi are Shinobi," I retorted sleepily. "So why can't I be? Why can't I protect my village with my life?"

There was a pause, then: "You know, Yūmaru, I think this is the most I have heard you say in a single sentence."

Mum's voice was bemused, as if she was speaking with an infant.

But I refused to get angry, because wasn't that what I was really regarded in this world?

An infant, I mean.

I was only three years old, and sure I was turning four in only a few days. But there's a question that's been bugging me since my abrupt arrival in this world.

Is it even worth it?

Is it worth it to even _attempt_ to change the future?

I mean, not that it would do anything in the long run.

It's just how my big brother said: _"People die everyday."_

Was it worth it to save these people, these _strangers_ from their imminent deaths?

It wouldn't even _do_ anything. Well sure, I might save someone, hell even _people_. But after that, what then?

_What then?_

What will happen in one year, _ten _years even?

They don't deserve, and I don't deserve this second chance, because-

"Being a Shinobi is literally a _death sentence_," Mum murmured softly.

"I know," I growled, casting my now opened eyes to my blanketed lap. "But I want to help. Because being a Shinobi means that I can _protect _you, Kaa-chan, because I love you so, _so_ much, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

By the end of my embarrassing tirade, I was blinking back tears, and Mum had taken to sitting at the corner of my bed, a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I gawked at the soft look in her fierce green eyes.

"It's a mother's job to protect their children, Yū-chan," she explained softly, gracing me with such a loving smile that it made me want to childishly burst into tears right then and there.

But I held it back.

Mum then gently eased me back onto the matteress, and I sighed, completely put out by everything. I was half-asleep by the time Mum left the room.

And I was asleep by the time she had softly closed the door.

**. . .**

When I next woke, it was to the feeling of large, warm fingers gently brushing strands of loose hair out of my face, and lovingly skimming across my forehead and down my cheeks.

I blearily opened my eyes, blinking groggily, and I was met with the sight of bemused onyx eyes.

Dad was sitting on the edge of my bed, and I only just noticed that his hand was buried in my mess of red hair, fingers gripping the strands lightly, ruffling it when I grimaced.

"Tou-san," I whined childishly.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and I knew that he was fighting to keep his stoic face. Using that as a distraction, I successfully managed to untangle the feel of his fingers in my hair.

"Hah!" I cried. "Take that!"

Dad chuckled before standing up, and it was then that I noticed that he seemed to be holding his breath, his dark eyes skimming up and down my tiny figure.

That was when I noticed the smell.

It stunk worse than anything I had _ever_ smelt, and _that's_ saying something!

I glanced down and immediately grimaced.

I was still wearing the clothes I had trained in yesterday, and they were grubby and soiled, stinking of fresh sweat and body odour. I suppose I couldn't be blamed for it, though. After all, I _did_ have a fever.

"Yūmaru," Dad murmured, and I glanced at him when I heard the deep timbre of his voice. "I think you should take a bath."

My cheeks flamed, and I cast my glance to the bed sheets tightly gripped in my little fingers. "Yeah," I mumbled. "I guess I should."

"Your mother mentioned that you were sick," Dad suddenly said. He extended a hand out to me, and I accepted it, easily sliding my little fingers into his huge ones. "She said you were running a fever, something about exhausting your chakra, I think."

I resisted the urge to flinch at his words, and instead I merely gripped his hand tighter in my own.

"I want to take your temperature," Dad muttered. "And while I might not be as good as a Medic-nin, I can still help."

With his free hand, he brushed my bangs away from my face before lightly touching the back of his hand to my forehead. I shivered slightly at the feel of his warm fingers on my burning skin, but other than that, I just stood there.

"You're still running a slight fever," Dad announced. "But I think you're well enough to leave the house, at least."

I blinked. "Where am I going?"

Dad smirked. "To see an old friend."

A pause.

"Can't I stay here, then?" I crossed my arms.

"... no."

I pouted childishly. "Why not?" I demanded. "I'm old enough to be left alone; besides, won't Kaa-chan be here?"

Dad shook his head. "No, your mother will be at the hospital to get the baby checked, and Takashi is already on a mission. Therefor you are stuck with me."

"I don't like the way you worded that, Tou-san," I frowned, pressing my elbows uncomfortably into my ribs.

He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his ever so stoic face quirking up the slightest bit. I could tell that he was amused, and that particular thought made me fume.

"No, Yūmaru," he stated sternly. "You will be coming with me whether you like it or not. Now, go bathe and then we can leave."

With that said, he casually strolled toward the door that I had only just noticed was open, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his long, sweeping robes.

Once again, I pouted at his retreating back, but I kept my mouth shut. And with a sigh, I did as he bid, walking after him and to the bathroom, where I promptly stripped off my soiled and sweat-soaked clothes, carelessly stepping into the shower and sighing in glee as the water instantly soaked my fevered skin.

I didn't know how long I just stood there, letting the soothing water dribble into my hair, plastering it to my face. But it must have been quite some time, because I heard rapping on the door, followed by Dad's voice stating, "Yūmaru, you need to get out before you make yourself even sicker than you already are."

But in the fever induced that had completely shrouded my mind, I, of course, didn't hear him. So with a sigh, Dad opened the door and stepped inside, easily sliding open the shower door and gathering my form into his arms.

"I think that's quite enough for today, he said, voice strangely gentle. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

So that's how I found myself wondering Sunagakure's dusty streets in search of an "old friend", my hand latched in my father's huge one. I received quite a few stares that morning, though I couldn't blame them. I probably looked quite a sight with my rosy, still fevered cheeks and equally messy hair. In place of my boyish pants and shorts, I was now wearing suitable light blue robes, a pale poncho securing my neck.

My father was wearing the same thing. Though his robes were cream coloured instead. And for once, I wished that he was on a mission, because I really, really, really didn't want to meet his "old friend".

I _really_ didn't.

But the more I seemed to think about it, the more nervous I felt and the clammier my palms became, but I just blamed that on the symptoms of my having a fever.

After what seemed like hours of wondering the streets of Sunagakure, we finally came to a stop outside an unfamiliar looking house. And while Dad walked up the steps with a faint smile curling the edges of his lips, I remained hesitant, and the child in me screamed to hide.

And being the mature being that I was, I decided to-

_Approach the situation calmly._

-hide behind my father's leg like a little baby while he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal a little boy with a shock of white hair. And since I was practically attached to my father's leg, I couldn't fully see him.

However, my Dad greeted the little boy warmly, I saw the faintest traces of a gentle smile cross the boy's lips, and he let us in without any complaint.

"Ah, Hiroshi-kun," Dad murmured. "I would like for you to meet my daughter, Yūmaru."

Gently, Dad pushed me forward, and as I approached the little boy, I bowed my head, my usual shyness taking hold. I refused to look up, even when I was told to.

_Don't let this stupid shyness control you! _I scolded myself.

Twisting my fingers into the fabric of my robes, I blurted, "M-My name's Yūmaru, nice to meet you!"

I immediately blushed afterward, but my mortification died when the boy all but shoved his hand out, a gentle smile creasing his lips.

"My name is Hiroshi," he replied softly. "Nice to meet you, too."

A smile of my own beginning to form, I awkwardly laced my fingers in his in a tentative handshake.

"Now that you know each other," Dad said suddenly. "Would you mind telling me where your father is, Hiroshi-kun?"

"In the sitting room, Kishi-san," Hiroshi murmured in that soft voice of his. "He's been expecting you."

Dad seemed to ignore Hiroshi's second comment, for he said, "How many times have I told you to simply call me Sosuke?"

"Twenty seven times," Hiroshi answered tonelessly, though I could clearly see the smile underneath the fringe of ghost-white hair. "Go to the sitting room, Sosuke-san, Otou-sama is waiting."

"You haven't changed a bit, Hiroshi-kun," Dad commented teasingly.

"Neither have you, Sosuke-san," Hiroshi answered evenly.

With a faint smile, Dad bid me goodbye, and when he left the room, I was left alone with a four year old boy that I had never met in my life.

And I swear that Hiroshi was even worse than _Sasori._

And _that's_ saying something!

Well, at least Hiroshi wasn't as rude as he was, and come to think of it, he doesn't even seem like the type to be rude. In fact, I don't really think that there's such thing as a rude bone in his body, because from what I saw, Hiroshi was really gentle.

"A-Ano, Hiroshi-san," I murmured shyly, casting my eyes from the ground to his face. "But what do we do now?"

After a pause, I then noticed that Hiroshi appeared to staring blankly at my forehead. I frowned, before stepping forward and waving a hand directly in his field of vision.

No response.

My frown deepened, and I then pressed a single finger into his shoulder. There was a reaction then, but it was not one I expected.

Hiroshi flinched violently, holding out a single hand in front of him. Dimly, I noticed that it was shaking.

Sighing, I said, "Uh, are you alright? You just had a pretty violent reaction."

Gradually, Hiroshi began to relax, though his back remained stiff. "Yes," he murmured. "I'm fine."

Twisting my fingers into my robes, I muttered, "Is it alright if I ask why you did that?"

Without answering, Hiroshi pushed his fringe of snowy hair out of the way, and without that shadowing his eyes, I was able to see them properly.

They were green, but they held a dull, milky sheen, and it was almost as if-

"I'm blind," Hiroshi said dully, confirming my line of thought.

I blinked. "Oh." And what else was there to say? I understand?

But that was wrong, because I _didn't_ understand him, and I probably never would.

Then an awkward sort of silence consumed the entry of the house, and that was how it remained until Dad found us. There was also another man with us, but I paid him no mind as I continued to gaze rather intently at the gentle blind boy who seemed rather dull and impassive, but was so _fascinating._

Dad cleared his throat, and I looked up to see him wearing his usual stoic expression, then, he ever so subtly inclined his head to the man standing on his left.

The man was tall, incredibly so. But he was stick-thin, and he was pale almost to the point of being sickly. His shaggy white hair shadowed his thin, sharp face, and underneath that shaggy mess, I could clearly see a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Yūmaru, this is Rin Akashi," Dad stated evenly, gazing into my eyes. "He is Hiroshi's father."

"Uh, nice to meet you," I greeted awkwardly.

"A pleasure," he murmured, bowing stiffly.

I repeated the gesture, wondering why Dad was even introducing him in the first place. But a few minutes later, my question was answered.

"From now on, Yūmaru, Rin will be training you in the arts of a Shinobi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's a new chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Warning: A little use of some vulgar language, but if it's enough to offend, skim carefully? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

What.

The.

_Hell_.

Yes, I digress that these aren't very appropriate words for a three year old to use, but I couldn't care less, because _damn it_, I'm a _near _woman in a child's body.

Do you get that?

... fine, don't answer, I couldn't care less anyway.

Hey, maybe if I had some sort of beast sealed inside of me, then the beast would be able to answer me _back_!

Wouldn't that be, like, totally _awesome_?

Nah, I don't want to be a Jinchūriki, anyway. Too much pressure on me, and since I lived in Sunagakure, wouldn't the Shukaku be sealed inside me like Gaara?

If it was, then I'd go insane, not to mention that just about everybody would hate me.

I always felt sorry for the Jinchūriki that appeared in the show, but my favourite had always been Gaara. I don't know why, though. But he... well, he always seemed so, I don't know, _calm_ about the whole thing when he first appeared in the show. He seemed to be so darn _calm_ when he threatened both Temari and Kankurō that he'd kill them, but then again, Gaara _had_ always seemed to enjoy killing. Meh, my reason for liking him was that he had _red_ hair.

I mean, holy frickin _God_, my mind was on overdrive when I first caught a glimpse of him. Not to mention how _hot_ he was...

Well, I'm getting off track here. Let's just say that I like red hair, okay?

Now, back to the matter at hand. Dad had totally just asked this _Orochimaru_ look alike if he could _train_ me.

... this was just getting off track.

Well, at least I'll know I'll have Dad's back on this if Mum ever decides to nag about my desicion to become a Shinobi. In fact, it's not like she could _do_ anything about it, though. She doesn't even know how to _fight_.

_And neither do I_, my mind snidely retorted back.

That was when my facial expression changed, and I was hyper-aware of everyone's eyes on me. Well, minus Hiroshi 'cause he's blind, not that I have anything against him, of course. I'm _sure_ that once I get to know the boy, which I'm sure I will, by the way, that he'll slowly be eased out of that dumb impassive mask of bitterness that he keeps.

And then I realised that that man- Rin Akashi I believed his name was, was speaking. Well, his _mouth_ was moving, but I had no idea as to what he could possibly be saying because I wasn't paying attention.

"... do you agree to these terms, Yūmaru-san?"

I blinked. "... eh?"

Lovely, what an intelligent response.

The incredibly thin man scowled, and yeah, the man was thin to the point of _anorexia_. Wait, did Shinobi even _know_ what anorexia was?

I didn't really know much about it, of course, but I knew that it was very serious and _very_ damaging to the body...

Eh, enough about anorexia and back to the matters at hand.

Which meant an intelligent reply to Rin Akashi, my father's _'old friend'_.

Despite feeling a horrible bout of dread in my stomach for not knowing his terms, I nodded as politely as I could manage. Hey, you can't blame me, I was _really_ starting to dislike this guy.

Maybe it was because he looked an eensy little bit like Orochimaru.

And don't get me wrong, I absolutely _hated_ that snake-faced fucker. Well, I hated Madara more, but _only _because he can't stay dead, and in reality I think that Madara is pretty awesome and cool.

I just really, really, really hate Orochimaru. He's like a pedophile with the way he bites people, and much like Madara...

He.

Just.

Won't.

_Die_!

Well, you get my point. So now where was I? Ah, yes, I was at the point of _politely_ nodding to the Orochimaru clone, agreeing to whatever terms he created.

And what a mistake that was, because Rin Akashi _smiled_.

And it wasn't a grin. It was a creepy ass _smile_!

I was _really_ starting to hate on this guy, but when I'm angry, I'm not like most people. While most people recklessly chase others with their anger, I'm more of a quiet one. No one ever really knows I'm angry, and in the times that I _do_ get angry, well I'll just say that it isn't pretty.

"Yes, Akashi-san," I found myself saying, and _damn_, what was I getting myself into?

No answer?

Well, nah, I won't say any vulgar words, it'll traumatise innocent minds.

Not that my mind's innocent, though.

In my last life, I was, like, corrupted in year three, when I was only eight years old. My sister had had a sex ED class, and well, that's all I'll say.

To my surprise and revulsion, Rin Akashi _laughed_. And it was a thin, wispy sort of sound, and it shook the entirety of his stick-thin body, his dark blue kimono-style shirt shaking with the motion.

I blinked. Kimono-style?

Hey, that looked pretty cool, maybe _I _should get a shirt like that when _I_ become a Genin.

But I wanted it to be red, and maybe in _every_ shade.

Ha, that sounded sort of funny.

Shades of Red.

Yeah, I kind of like it. Sounds cool.

Well hey, red is by far my most _favourite _colour, and it didn't help my weird obsession that my _own_ hair was red.

And Dad's.

And Takashi's.

And Sasori's-

Wait, how come I only just remembered that _Sasori_ has red hair?

Meh, you probably don't want to listen to my rambling, so I'll let the story continue.

Well, here goes...

When Rin Akashi _finally_ stopped laughing, I was able to get a word in, and I frowned, crossing my arms. "Why were you laughing?" I asked childishy, sounding like the three year old that my body currently was.

Rin Akashi frowned at that, peering down at me with his bright eyes (and they were _too_ bright, mind you). "Aren't I allowed to laugh in my own home, Yūmaru-san?"

He seemed a tad bit defensive of this, too. But I also noticed that he didn't seem to want to lose to a four year old.

Well, _three_ in reality, but I was turning four tomorrow, damnit!

And it was something that my father seemed to pick up right away, for he suggested, well, more like _ordered_ us to the sitting room.

And that was how I found myself kneeling behind a very low table, by legs and knees comfortably pressed into a rather big cushion. Seated beside me was Hiroshi, and before me sat Rin Akashi and Dad.

"Tell me, Yūmaru-san," Rin began, (and yes, I know I've been calling him by his last name, but it's so much simple to simply call him 'Rin'). "Why do you wish to become a Shinobi?"

Everyone but Hiroshi stared at me, then. And I decided to answer as honestly as I could.

"I want to protect my family," I said solemnly. "But most of all, I want to protect Sunagakure, because I love it so, _so_ much. I would give my life for it if it came to that conclusion."

Rin gave a low whistle, seemingly impressed, and just as he was about to speak, a new voice cut in.

"That's an impressive goal for a kid," an unfamiliar voice stated. "But can you back it up?"

I immediately turned, and _ohmygod!_

It was a teenager, looking to be seventeen at the most, and he was clad in only a pair of loose fitting trousers. His dark hair fell all the way to his shoulders in unkept, shaggy spikes. Not really messy, but you get my point. His eyes were dark brown, almost black in colour and were incredibly guarded, even more so than Sasori's.

But hey, I _knew_ this guy! 

Do you wanna guess who it is?

... fine, don't guess, then, 'cause I already know the answer.

Wait for it... wait for it...

It's the Third Kazekage!

Yep, bet you didn't expect _that_!

I admit I didn't either, but that's beside the point. And he wasn't the Kazekage right now, that job's still with the second.

And the Second Kazekage doesn't look like he'll drop dead anytime soon, even though he _does_ look old enough to retire.

Hm, I wonder if the future Third Kazekage won't get kidnapped if I manage to change Sasori, that is, _if_ I change. Other than that, there's only one other way to stop the teenager from getting killed.

And that's to stop him from _ever_ becoming Kazekage.

But if I did that, then I'd completely screw up the timeline and won't know what will happen in the future.

And after all this pondering and thinking in my head, I then so happened to notice that the future Third Kazekage was looking at me with an expectant look on his face.

"Can you back it up?" He repeated.

"Of course I can," I blurted, and face burning, I attempted to sink lower in my cushion.

The future Kazekage smirked at my actions, before shaking his head and gliding out of the room. I gawked after the Iron-San User, and when I turned back to the others, Rin's lips were pursed, and Dad was shaking his head in fond exasperation.

"Teenagers these days," Rin sighed, his too bright eyes closing underneath his fringe of shaggy hair.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously, and I _was_ curious, because _why_ was the future Kazekage in _Rin's_ home, no less?

"My nephew," Rin replied curtly, and at my curious look, he added, "My sister's son." Then, he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, and he explained, "I guess that he just got curious at the sight of an infant proclaiming to the world that she wished to be a Shinobi. It's his dream to be the Kazekage, after all."

A tiny smile graced my lips as I slammed a hand onto the table, proclaiming, "Well he won't, because Onii-chan's going to be the one to become Kazekage!"

I felt like I was doing my brother a favour, and even though I was miffed at the "infant" comment, I wouldn't allow Rin's nephew to win.

Now it was Rin's turn to look surprised. "Oh, Takashi wishes to become Kazekage?"

I nodded eagerly, letting the child within me pour out her enthusiasm. "Yeah, and he _will_, just you wait!"

Dad chuckled, reaching out a hand and ruffling my messy hair with over exaggerated fondness. "This is the most excitable that I have seen Yūmaru be, normally she is as quiet as Hiroshi is."

At the mention of his name, the little boy beside me jerked, his snowy hair flying with the motion, and revealing his pale, milky green eyes to the world. I frowned at the sight of his clear, milky gaze. And it was because that if Hiroshi _wasn't_ blind, then I'd be staring at a pair of inhumanely bright green eyes, and I have a hunch that they'd be even brighter than his father's blue eyes.

"Hiroshi?" I asked softly, and I didn't why I did, either. It was as if something had compelled me to.

"Hmm?" The boy murmured absently, turning his clear, sightless eyes on me. "What is it, Yūmaru-san?"

I smiled shyly, twisting my fingers into the soft fabric of my robes. I felt nervous with the question I was about to ask, and I prayed that Hiroshi wouldn't be angry or annoyed.

So without further ado, I blurted out, "What's it like to be blind?"

Hiroshi frowned, but then, it softened ever so slightly into a gentle smile as he murmured, "It isn't so bad. Being blind, I mean. I was born with it, and I'm used to it. All I see is darkness, but sometimes, I can _see_, and it's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life."

"Hiroshi-kun," my father cut in, turning his deep black eyes to the little boy. "The thing's you've seen, tell me, was it coloured blue?"

Hiroshi looked surprised, before it swiftly dissolved to his impassive facade. I nearly groaned at that, but at least he wasn't cold and aloof like Sasori was-

Wait, why do I keep mentioning Sasori anyway?

And now that I think about it, I don't really know the answer.

And I'd prefer to keep it that way.

Suddenly, Hiroshi began to speak, and I realised that I'd missed half of his monologue, and his soft voice was echoing was echoing throughout the room.

"-and when Otou-sama comes particularly close when we're training," Hiroshi was saying. "I can see the faint outline of his body."

When I looked at Dad, he seemed stunned, and seeing his usually stoic face was pulled into a frown. Then, he murmured, "I think that you're a Sensor type, Hiroshi-kun."

I watched as Hiroshi's clear, sightless eyes widened from behind his pale hair.

I resisted the urge to laugh at the irony.

Here the both of us were: Yūmaru Kishi, and Hiroshi Akashi, both Sensor type, only that Hiroshi's is possibly stronger than mine since he's blind and all.

"Well, at least we know what we're training," I muttered softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here's a new chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

At my comment, Rin chuckled.

"Yes, Yūmaru-san," he remarked softly, steepling his fingers together and cupping them against his chin. "I _do_ think we have an idea of what we're training."

I resisted the childish urge to snort, so instead, I rewarded him with a sickly sweet smile, murmuring, "You don't need to repeat what I already said."

"Yūmaru!" Dad berated sharply at my display of blatent disrespect.

Rin however, merely smiled pleasantly, but his smile was like a razor blade: deadly and dangerous. He brushed my comment off with a wave of one of his sickly pale hands.

_Honestly_, I thought rather sourly. _One would think that his skin would look a _little_ tanned since we're living in a desert and all. But no, his skin is paper-white, like _Orochimaru_!_

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, my lips twisted into a scowl, and as soon as I did that, everyone besides Hiroshi stared at me. But I couldn't discern their facial expressions.

Why?

Because Rin and Dad's faces were frozen in that damn stoic mask of theirs.

"Did you know," Rin said suddenly, "That you speak rather well for a child your age, Yūmaru-san?"

"So does Hiroshi," I retorted without missing a beat.

Rin stiffened at my admission, and I had to stifle a smirk.

Rin=0, Yūmaru=1

"Hiroshi is older than you," the man murmured.

I scowled, crossing my arms.

Rin=1, Yūmaru=1

"But I'm older than you think, as well," I demurred. "I'll be four tomorrow," I said with a proud grin.

Rin's eyes widened ever so slightly, and at that, my grin dissolved into nothing, and I spat, "What, did you think I was three?!"

"You still are," Dad muttered, as if trying to remind me that he was still there.

"Two, actually," Rin admitted. "You're tiny for your age. If I had been someone else, than I would have assumed that you were younger."

My non-existent grin twisted into a scowl, and I glared at them with _fire_ in my eyes.

_Black_ fire.

Dad's mouth twitched, my scowl deepened, and finally, _finally_, his stoic mask cracked and a sincere smile crossed his lips.

"Alright, _Musume_, I think it's time to leave," he murmured. Then his eyes flickered up to meet Rin's bright blue ones.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, then," Dad said.

"Of course," Rin replied. Then, in a slightly more serious tone of voice, he murmured, "Know that if anything happens to you, that your family are most welcome to stay here."

Dad's eyes hardened, and he muttered, "Let's hope that it never comes to that."

I suddenly clapped my hands, a fake grin forcing itself onto my face, "What's going on, Tou-san?"

When Dad answered, I didn't miss the way that his eyes flickered towards Rin as if they were exchanging some silent message or other. "It's nothing, Yūmaru, let's go."

I shrugged, resolved to ask about it later, and I stood, turning to face Hiroshi.

The little boy sat hunched on his cushion, one hand pressed onto the cool wood of the table, and the other pressed against his stomach, bone-white fingers splayed across the fabric of his shirt.

"Uh, Hiroshi-san...?"

As the last syllable of his name left my lips, his blind gaze shot up so fast that I swore that he actually _could_ see.

"Otou-sama and I will see you tomorrow morning for training," the blind boy murmured, a gentle smile alighting his lips.

A small, shy smile lit up my own lips, but inwardly I was cursing myself for being so shy. Oh well, I guess old habits can never be broken.

Our 'staring' contest was broken when Dad suddenly clasped a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched at the abrupt contact.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then," Dad said, smiling ever so slightly.

I nodded politely, keeping a tight smile on my face as Rin's blue gaze connected with my pitch black one.

"See you tomorrow," I said feebly.

Rin smirked, "Of course."

That night, I dreamt of Orochimaru.

**. . .**

I woke up screaming.

The images of freshly killed corpses and the lingering smell of blood wouldn't leave my mind.

So I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Dimly, I could recognise the sound of my door opening, but I paid no heed and continued to scream, regardless of who I disturbed. I felt the matteress dip as someone took a seat beside me and not a moment later, my shaking form was being gathered into a person's arms.

I sobbed and cried into their chest, not caring who it was, because the blood and suffering and _death_ was still fresh in my mind. Eventually though, my sobs faded to nothing, and when my shaking finally subsided, I tiredly lifted my head from the person's shoulder to see who it was.

My tired eyes met wide green ones, and I knew for a fact that it was Takashi.

I also noticed that he was dressed in all of his Shinobi gear. His hair was tied back and his bangs framed his face, the Sunagakure headband around his forehead emitting a dull glow in the gloom of my room.

"Onii-chan...?" I mumbled tiredly.

My big brother raised an eyebrow, whispering, "What happened just then, Yū-chan?"

I didn't reply, and I felt him frown against my hair.

Even so, he still persisted.

"You were screaming, _something_ happened."

I hesitated, wondering if he would laugh, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I instantly dismissed it. Takashi was my big brother, he would _never_ laugh at me.

But I still hesitated.

I must have stayed like that for at _least_ twenty minutes, but though he was garbed in full Shinobi wear, Takashi didn't seem to care.

But I knew that he had something important to get to, so this time around, I graced him with an answer.

"It was jus' a nightmare, Onii-chan," I murmured, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"About?" He prodded.

I sighed heavily, before quickly whispering, "Orochimaru."

My brother's entire body stiffened, and I knew I had said the wrong thing. Takashi slowly pulled me away from his chest, and I had to admit, that one rejection hurt more than anything that I had felt in this new world.

My eyes began to sting, but I blinked them angrily, determined not to give in to whatever _'this'_ was.

Takashi then stood up, his bangs shadowing his face, and his entire body loomed over my tiny form. Sadly, my brother had received the tall gene while I received the short one.

"Where did you hear that name?" My big brother murmured, tone devoid of emotion.

The emotionless tone is what scared me: Takashi sounded like a robot with the way that he was masking his emotions, and I didn't like it one bit.

But there was another thing that bugged me: would _I_ sound like that when _I_ became a Shinobi?

I didn't really know, and with the way my brother was looming over me, I decided to push it to the back of my mind.

Right now, I needed to find a way to answer his question without seeming suspicious.

"I, uh, heard Tou-san talk about him," I lied, and it was so blatant, that even a supposed idiot like Takashi could pick it up. But that was the problem: Takashi _wasn't_ an idiot, he was about the smartest person I knew.

And that was exceedingly brilliant.

"That's a lie," he stated in a cold, montonous voice.

I blinked, shocked at the sudden change of the tone of his voice.

This wasn't Takashi...

Since when was he so cold?

Maybe it was the fact that I was a three- _four_ year old with the name of an S-ranked missing-nin on my tongue. Then something occurred to me- Orochimaru hasn't left Konohagakure yet, but I know that Tsunade probably has after the death of her lover and her brother.

And Jiraiya?

Well, I _think_ that Jiraiya could _possibly_ be training the Ame Orphans, though I don't really know. I never really was up to date with the manga, and now I'm starting to regret it.

The only reason that I stopped reading it was because Sasuke Uchiha pissed me off _so much_.

He's the only reason apart from Madara and Orochimaru.

"Well?" Takashi demanded, his cold tone notching down to downright _icy_ if that was even possible. "Will you tell me? Because frankly, I have a mission I need to go on."

"Then _go_!" I snarled, too tired to even put up a proper verbal fight.

For a second, I could have sworn that Takashi's eyes softened, but the next time I blinked, that soft look was gone. The teenager sighed, settling a hand on my head and leaning down to my level. He brushed a kiss across my forehead and stood up to leave.

"Forgive me."

And like a whisper on the wind, he was gone.

_Forgive me_.

His plead played itself over in my head, and now that I think about it, I didn't think that I particularly _wanted _to forgive him.

Brother or not, I didn't deserve those cold, spat out words.

I sighed, rolling over and burying my face into the fabric of my pillow.

I needed more sleep, and with a tiny smile, my eyes slipped shut...

And what seemed like only seconds later, the covers were pulled from my body. I groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, but I made no move to get up and see who the perpetrator was.

Not a moment later, I was plucked from the bed and set upright. I staggered, losing my balance, and I fell against something warm. I looked up to see my father's strangely cheerful face.

"Time to get up, Yūmaru," he informed me cheerfully. "Today you begin your training."

I groaned at the reminder, and looked back at my rumpled bed. I just wanted to _sleep_...

"What time is it?" I inquired rather dully.

"A little after seven," my father answered. "Your brother left on a mission about half an hour ago, and I have my own very soon. I trust that you can get dressed and find your way to Rin's house on your own?"

I nodded somewhat blankely- my mind was still asleep, and I would have to take a _very_ hot shower to wake myself up.

Before he could leave though, I whispered, "Be safe, Tou-san."

Dad looked over his shoulder at me, that faint smile of his in place. "Of course, Yūmaru."

When Dad left the room, I sighed, looking down at my body. I was dressed in a simple white shirt and long black pants that just brushed the tips of my toes.

Yeah, I know, my sleep-wear isn't very exciting.

But the question is what I should _wear_.

I wanted something that wasn't restrictive, and most preferably: something comfortable.

Hmm, now that I think about it, Takashi should have something of his from when he was younger that should fit me.

So after a nice, long shower, I tiptoed past Mum and Dad's room and opened the door to Takashi's room. When I entered, I immediately blanched.

Takashi's room was as if a war zone hit it!

As I made my way into the incredibly messy room, I grimaced as the ball of my toes pressed into something unpleasant. When I looked down, I saw that it was a smelly old shirt.

Probably Takashi's too.

When I finally, _finally_ made it to his closet, I opened it.

That was my first mistake, and soon enough, I was covered head to toe with hundreds, if possible, _thousands_ of crinkled clothes.

I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and dove head first into the mess.

I buried my hands, and began to throw the clothes around Takashi's room, making look worse than it already was. Eventually though, I managed to uncover something substantial.

A few minutes later I was dressed. My outfit wasn't anything fancy either: just a simple sleeveless black shirt with a mesh undershirt that extended to my elbows. My pants were black and fell to my knees, my open toed sandels that I kept were the only thing that belonged to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and just as I was about to leave, I heard a surprised voice say: "Yūmaru? What are you doing out of bed at this hour? I thought that you would have wanted to sleep in considering that it's your birthday."

I turned to face the beautiful figure of my mother, the swell of her belly kept hidden by her dressing gown.

I shot her a faint grin, and she looked morbidly surprised by it. I supposed that she _would_ be surprised, we never really were close. I mean, she _is_ my mother, but she's never around.

I don't know why, either.

Mum never really pays Dad that much attention, and I can see the signs: the signs of a crumbling marriage. Unfortunately, in the Shinobi world, divorce is never really practised.

Did my mother have a secret lover? And was she pregnant with their child?

The possibilities were endless, and I felt like such a fool for not noticing it sooner.

The smile on my face felt forced as I realised exactly _what_ was happening in my own home. After all, my mother _had_ been more distant lately, but I just counted that as stress with the new baby.

I sighed, and just as I was about to leave, Mum beat me to it, swiftly ordering me to have breakfast with her.

"Alright, alright," I muttered, holding my hands up as a show of surrender.

By the time I left, my good mood had thoroughly evaporated, leaving me an angry, moody four year old that basked in temper tantrums all day.

It didn't help matters that it was already a little over nine, and the sun was blazing overhead, making me sweat despite the lack of layers that I was wearing.

And it took me a few tries to remember the way to Rin's house, and it was already nine thirty when I arrived.

I knocked on the door rather sullenly, and was quite surprised when it was _Rin_ who opened the door, considering that it had been his son who had before.

His thin, anorexic like appearance hadn't changed from yesterday, but his appearance sure had.

Instead of those flowy robe things from yesterday, Rin was dressed in the standard Jōnin uniform, and his forehead was secured with a Sunagakure head band.

Rin didn't even seem the least bit surprised to see me, and he let me in without complaint. A small smile lit up my otherwise sullen features when I caught Hiroshi kneeling on a cushion in the other room that I had been in yesterday, his bone-white fingers tapping meticulously on the wooden surface of the table.

"Hiroshi-san," I greeted awkwardly.

His gaze snapped to my direction, his sightless eyes staring at my form blankly.

Not that I _could_ see his eyes under all that hair.

"Yūmaru-san," he replied softly, a gentle smile curving his lips.

I felt the air turn ten times awkwarder, and I cleared my throat, looking back at Rin for help.

The man looked amused at my measly attempts at diverting his son's attention. But he said nothing to my pleading expression.

Instead, he murmured, "I have a mission, so I won't be able to oversee your training."

Before I could blow up and scream about how much of a waste of time this was, he held up a pale hand.

"However, Sunako will be the one to train you today."

Sunako? I raised an eyebrow, my eyes practically _screaming_ for an answer.

"Sunako-nii-san will help us?" Hiroshi mumbled.

"Sunako is my nephew," Rin added. "The teenager you met yesterday."

A whispy sort of giggle left my mouth. Sunako was such a _girly _sounding name for the future Kazekage.

"Yes," Rin murmured.

And not a moment later, the man diasappeared in a puff of smoke.

I gazed at the empty space in awe. "I have _got_ to learn that," I whispered.

"You won't be learning anything until I'm certain that you what you'll be getting into," a new voice interjected.

I looked over Hiroshi's shoulder, my eyes widening.

It was the same teenager from yesterday!

Then that must mean that this teen is the 'famous' Sunako.

"I _do_ know what I'm getting myself into," I retorted smartly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's your dream, then?" Sunako challenged.

"To be a smart and cabable Shinobi," I answered calmly.

"A Kunoichi, you mean," he corrected.

I frowned, "I want to be a _Shinobi_, not a _Kunoichi_. Shinobi are stronger, and I want to be regarded as one."

"If you say so," Sunako retorted, crossing his own arms. "Anyway, we won't be training together today. I have something that I need to do, so you two can get started with a lap around the village."

"Great, more laps," I said sourly. "And on my birthday, as well."

"It's your birthday, Yūmaru-san?" Hiroshi said faintly.

I nodded, murmuring, "Could you just call me Yūmaru or Yū, please?"

"Of course. You can call me Hiroshi, as well."

I smiled faintly. "I think I'd like that, Hiroshi-kun."

Sunako cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "You can both do your laps now, and I will know if you _don't_."

With that said, the Iron-sand User disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I _really _have to learn that jutsu," I muttered in dismay.

I then turned when I felt a tug on my hand. Hiroshi had already gotten up and was tugging me toward the door. I nearly stumbled in my haste to reach him.

I _hated_ the fact that I was so clumsy.

A few minutes later saw Hiroshi and I on the dusty streets of Sunagakure. It was then that I finally noticed what he was wearing: he was wearing a black jacket with dark red trim, black shorts, and open toed sandels.

But the things around his face were the ones I noticed the most.

Tied around his head, obscuring his sightless eyes were _bandages_.

Hiroshi seemed to notice my silent question (how he knew, I didn't know), and he murmured in an almost shy voice, "I-I don't want anyone knowing that I'm blind. I find it an unseen advantage."

I blinked, offering him an equally shy smile, then remembering that he couldn't see it.

"I think we should start running now," I murmured. "Sunako said that he would know if we didn't."

Hiroshi didn't give any response, merely starting to run instead.

It took us over _three hours_ just to do _one_ lap of the entire village. And by the time we were finished, I was panting for breath and sweating buckets.

Hiroshi looked the same, and there was a healthy pink flush to his skin that made him look less like a ghost.

"A-Ah, Yū-chan," he gasped. "I think I may have overdone it."

"Yeah," I agreed, as out of breath as he was.

"D-Do you think that Sunako-nii-san will make us run another one of those?" The boy asked.

"I-I certainly hope not!" I huffed.

As we walked, well, more like _stumbled_ along the streets, a nearby person made a strange sound at the sight of us.

I chuckled weakly, feeling my sight flicker.

My body felt so heavy...

Hiroshi pitched forward first, his body making a soft thump when it connected with the ground.

I blinked, finding myself on my knees.

Why is it so hot?

The last thing I saw was a flash of red, then guarded eyes gazing down at me with something abject to curiousity.

I was out like a light, and I knew nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter for **_**Shades of Red**_**!**

**I was thinking of drawing Y****ū****maru, I'm not the best drawer, but I'll see how it turns out!**

**Enjoy and send me a review with your thoughts!**

**. . .**

I felt hot and cold at the same time, but there was a lingering warmth pressed against my back.

Then the warmth burned like a hot brand across the skin of my back, making me tremble in discomfort. I didn't like it and I wanted it to leave!

But it didn't.

It stayed where it was: a lingering presence in this fiery hell!

When I opened my eyes, my eye-lashes stuck together, and it was a pain to force them open. When I did, a dim light pierced my eyes, and I groaned, throwing a hand over my face to shield myself from the worst of it.

Dimly, I felt something cool press rather insistently against my forehead. The coolness seemed to banish away the worst of the heat, but it was still there.

Hesitantly, I ran a tongue over my lips; they were dry and cracked.

My throat was parched: I would need something to drink soon, else I'd dehydrate.

Something slipped behind my head- a hand, perhaps?- and held it up slightly, all the while something cool was pressed to my lips.

"Drink this," an unfamiliar yet familiar voice murmured. "Granny says you need to hydrate."

Instictively, I opened my mouth, and instantly, something cold rushed inside. I soon realised that it was water, and I gulped the whole thing down in under twenty seconds.

When I was done, I immediately pleaded for more, well, tried really. It hurt to speak, and my voice was hoarse.

"Don't try to speak," the voice sighed, sounding vastly irritated.

That was when my eyes snapped open all the way, because I _recognised_ that voice!

My suspicions were confirmed were confirmed when I spied red hair and bored looking brown eyes.

It was Sasori!

"What're you doin' here?" I tried to say, but the words came out garbled, my tongue feeling heavy and weak.

"I live here." Sasori almost sounded amused, and I could not help but notice how... flat his voice seemed.

It was kind of as if he was a robot, capable of few emotions but irritation and annoyance.

Wait, Sasori had said that he _lived_ here! And if I was here, then were was...

"Where's Hiroshi?" I exclaimed, sitting up. I winced at the sound of my own cry, my ears ringing painfully.

"Right next to you," Sasori drawled, sounding bored with the whole exchange.

I turned my head, and true to his word, Hiroshi was right next to me, and I swiftly realised that the painful burning on my back had been from the boy's side pressing into it.

We were both sprawled on a single futon, Hiroshi spread over nearly the entirety with me being confined to a tiny space right at the end, which, of course, was located closer to Sasori than I would have liked.

Sasori of course didn't seem to care. But he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere other than this room, and that kind of made me feel a little bit sad.

_It's begun, then_, I thought numbly.

Sasori didn't seem _that_ cruel. I mean, he _had_ helped me just then, but he had also said that his granny had told him to.

Wait...

"How come I'm _here_?!" I demanded, the pitch of my voice making me flinch.

Sasori sat back from where he had been kneeling, looking bored and vastly irritated. "Granny found the both of you passed out in a street. She thought it would be prudent to bring you home."

Sasori stood up then, and running a hand through his red hair, he sourly remarked, "Do you know how _long_ I had to wait for you to wake up?"

The agile four year old made to sweep out of the room, but I stopped him with a question: "Does anyone know I'm here?"

Sasori answered without even turning around, "Of course, your mother is already here. She preferred to wait until you woke up before taking you home."

And with that said, the red-head walked out of the room.

I blinked, grateful for the information, before something occurred to me.

In the short time that we had spoken, Sasori hadn't commented on my gender.

Did that mean that he knew I was a girl?

Once I took note of my clothing, I buried my face in my hands and groaned.

I was wearing nothing but my mesh undershirt and my underwear. I blushed to the roots of my hair, because Sasori had probably seen me like this, considering that he had sat by me all this time.

So Sasori knew.

And right at that moment, Hiroshi took the time to roll over and latch onto my right thigh. If it were possible, my face turned even redder when he pressed his cheek against it.

However, it was if his soft touch elicted flames.

My face drained of all colour, and I began to feel faint.

But I knew where this feeling was coming from.

It was coming from Hiroshi.

And it was as if he was _draining_ something to replenish something _else_.

My eye twitched, Hiroshi merely latched tighter.

When I felt faint to the point of passing out, I pushed him away.

Hiroshi rolled to his side of the futon with a grunt, and almost immediately, the faintness began to ebb away until I felt wary and alert.

I blinked at the feeling.

What just _happened_?

Back in my old life, when I had read the manga, there had been this kid called Yoroi Akado, and had been able to drain _chakra._

Did that mean that _Hiroshi_ of all people could drain chakra?

The mere idea that a mere _toddler_ could drain drain chakra was a foreign concept to me.

I giggled a little at that thought, because it just sound _so funny_ in my head.

Then I noticed something else.

My chakra had already returned.

I felt myself frown.

If Hiroshi could drain chakra like I believed, then why did my chakra return?

My eye twitched, and I found myself no closer to the answer than when I had first began pondering.

Why, why, why, why, why, why, _why_?!

_Why...?_

I shook my head, my short hair swaying with the motion, and when it stuck to my forehead, I grimaced. Running my fingers through its length, I marvelled at how greasy and matted a person's hair could become after so short a time.

Wait.

Just how long was I asleep, anyway?

Given that I stunk (and that's to be considered since I spent like _five_ hours running through Sunagakure, not to mention that I hadn't fully recovered from my fever from the day before), and my hair was desperate need for a wash, I'd have to say at _least_ a day.

Sighing, I attempted to stand, and when that only served for me to stagger, I knelt on the soft material of the futon with a huff.

Why am I _always_ prohibited from doing things that I want from my _body_ no less?

... fine, don't answer then, body.

I swear, it's as if the world hates me or something: I seem to have the _worst_ luck in the history of _everything_. And that was a statistical certainty in my past life.

I wanted a talk with my mother, and I don't care if this thought veers off topic. I want a talk with my mother, damnit!

And I _will_ get it.

Sasori had said that my mother was already here, and nothing, I repeat: _nothing_ would stop me from finding her.

Only my own physical weakness would.

When I attempted to stand for the second time, the blanket that both Hiroshi and I had been sharing pooled at my feet, burying my toes in its softness.

I stood, clad in nothing but my mesh shirt and my underwear. If it were any other situation, I probably would have blushed heavily, but right now, I had no time for that.

My first mission was to locate my shorts.

And they were pretty easy to find, considering that I didn't know my way around. I found them folded on a chair not too far from my futon. When I picked them up, I clutched them to my chest as if they were a lifeline.

Then, very meticulously, I began to unfold them, slipping them up thighs and securing them in place.

I didn't bother to try and find my missing shirt, because hey, it's not that I need one- I'm already wearing one, after all.

I almost giggled at that thought, but I stifled it, if not for my sake, but for the boy still sleeping.

I frowned, approaching the futon. I sank into its soft confines, kneeling beside Hiroshi's slumbering body.

The little boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, his ever present frown smoothed by the soothing confines of slumber. He looked innocent, untroubled even.

I repressed the urge to snort at that thought: it was entirely untrue.

Just because Hiroshi was training to be a Shinobi didn't mean that he wasn't human.

And he _was_ human.

Hiroshi was just like every other person out there: he laughed, he cried, and he worried. Despite his constant impassive persona, I was sure that Hiroshi was really a very lonely little boy.

That was when my fingers brushed against his cheek, the very tips tracing from his forehead, to his cheek, to his chin, and then repeating the motion.

I didn't know why I was doing this- touching him, I mean.

I barely knew Hiroshi- I'd only known him for a day and a half, but I was sure, that with time, he could grow to become one of my very best friends.

But my trust was not something that was freely given: if someone betrayed me, then they'd never get a second chance, meaning that it was over for them, period.

I was very picky with who I choosed to trust, and I knew that beyond Suna's walls, the world was a dangerous and cold place. Out there, enemies wouldn't hesitate to pick you off.

So to contrary belief, out there in the world, you can trust _no one_.

Not even yourself.

Sighing, I moved to retract my hand from Hiroshi's face, but all movement was lost when the little boy abruptly stilled.

My hand left his cheek as if it were burned.

**. . .**

**Third Person's POV- Hiroshi**

Hiroshi was content in his sleep, but it seemed all too soon that he was to wake.

As reality bled into his consciousness, he felt something warm brushing against the skin of his cheek. It was like a tingle; warm and pleasant to the tips of his toes.

The urge to open his eyes was even greater now, and though he wouldn't see anything, he wanted to know _who_ it was.

Hiroshi already recognised four chakra signetures- those being his father, Sunako-nii-san, Sosuke-san, and Yūmaru-chan.

As he was about to open his eyes, the fingers retracted as if they were burnt. Hiroshi refused to feel disappointed though, so that was when he chose to open his eyes.

As usual, darkness greeted him, but Hiroshi didn't mind, because he was used to it. Darkness was the only thing he knew, aside from some obscure colour called "blue".

Hiroshi saw the blue then.

It took the form of a short figure; the "blue" colour pulsating around it powerfully.

But there was something strange about it- almost as if it were there, but at the same time it _wasn't._

Hiroshi didn't know how to explain it, but what he _did_ know, was that the person's chakra greatly resembled his own father's.

But then again, Hiroshi _recognised_ the chakra, though he had only seen it once.

Blindly, he reached out, and in his search, the tips of his fingers brushed against something delightfully warm. His fingers pressed into it, and not a moment later, he heard a somewhat breathy giggle.

"That tickles, Hiroshi-kun!" A familiar voice cried.

So _that_ explained why he recognised the chakra- because he had met her, even if it _was_ like a day ago.

"Yū-chan," Hiroshi breathed, allowing a gentle smile to crease his lips, "Where _are_ we?"

That was the question- Hiroshi had no _idea_ where they were. It was better to ask someone who _could_ know.

Yūmaru stilled under his fingers, or so Hiroshi _thought_- it wasn't as if he could see.

It took her a while to reply, but when she did, Hiroshi felt even more confused than before.

"We're in Sasori-san's home," Yūmaru replied softly.

"Who is Sasori?"

"He's, uh, well," Yūmaru faltered, before snapping: "He's a boy that I met in the streets two days ago!"

Hiroshi saw her chakra flicker for the slightest moment- he knew that she was lying about something. How Hiroshi could tell, he didn't know.

"You're lying about," Hiroshi informed her.

Yūmaru froze, then not a second later, she moodily mumbled, "Fine, I bumped _into_ him. Happy?!"

Hiroshi was amazed at how fast Yūmaru could switch moods. One moment she's quiet and somewhat cold, the next she's moody and irritable, and then it was back to the beginning.

"Yū-chan?" Hiroshi questioned softly. "Why have I never heard you be happy?"

By that time, he had removed his hand, but he still knew that Yūmaru hadn't moved a single inch.

"Well?" He persisted, voice a little fiercer than he intended.

The silence stretched for so long that when he finally heard her voice, Hiroshi feared tthat he had imagined the entire thing.

"Sometimes," Yūmaru began, her voice seeming to be as soft as the wind. "I wonder if there's any point to all of this."

Her chakra had not flickered once, and Hiroshi knew that everything she said was truth.

"Why?"

Hiroshi imagined that she was smiling ruefully by then, and despite the fact that he was blind, he _knew_ that she was.

"What's the point to all of this- this _fighting_?!" She questioned bitterly.

And Hiroshi found himself wondering the same thing.

Why?

Because he agreed.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Y****ū****maru**

When Hiroshi asked me why I was never happy, I was a bit surprised.

I never expected _anyone_, least of all a little boy like _Hiroshi_ to ask that question.

I knew that I played the happy little toddler very well- after all, not even my _brother_ suspected anything, and he was supposed to be one of the smartest people I knew. But I also didn't doubt that after this morning, he _did_ end up suspecting something.

But what was I supposed to say?

I couldn't walk up to him and say _"Hey, Takashi, I'm a child from another universe that died and was reborn into yours. Oh, and did I forget to mention that your world is completely fictional in mine and that I know what the future is?"_

I didn't even _know_ what to do or say anymore.

Even though I knew a good portion of the future, I didn't want to act on my knowledge.

Why _should _I, anyway?

What good would it do?

It wouldn't stop people from dying.

It wouldn't stop Naruto's really shitty childhood.

Not that I could change _that_, anyway.

Naruto _had_ to become a Jinchūriki, it's what shapes him into the character he becomes much later on.

Besides the fact that Naruto would be born in _Konohagakure_. And that couldn't be ignored.

I knew that _I_ had been a fluke. There was no _way_ that whatever Gods that were out there would let a person with _that much_ knowledge roam freely.

Or let them keep their memories of their past life.

I knew that for me, the process to wipe my memories had only half-worked.

I had half of my memories from my previous life- I couldn't even remember my _name_.

_Just what kind of screwed up world _is_ this?_

It was a world where the strong triumphed over the weak.

It was a world where it was either kill or be killed.

It was a world where survival was of the utmost importance.

It was a world where someone from my old world wouldn't find _any_ hope of surviving.

But _I _could.

Do you know why?

Because I'm Yūmaru.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter of **_**Shades of Red**_**!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**. . .**

After my strange revelation, Hiroshi had seemed to take staring at me blankly as an art.

Not that I could blame him, though. He _was _blind, after all.

"Alright, then," I mumbled, casting my eyes toward the ground, "Let's go and find my mother."

Hiroshi continued on staring blankly until I worked up the courage to lightly poke his cheek. As I predicted, the little boy flinched as if he'd been struck.

Unlike last time however, his arms remained pressed to his sides like super glue, his posture stiff and cold.

"Of course," he murmured, peering at me through a fringe of ghost-white snow, large, sightless eyes gazing at me fixedly. The sight almost made me frown, but then I remembered that Hiroshi could supposedly "see" the chakra of beings around him.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly.

The boy made a noncommital grunt.

I felt my eye twitch.

What was he, an Uchiha?

The noise he made sounded vaguely like a "hn".

It took everything in me not to giggle, but in all my effort to stifle it, a sort of breathy chuckle escaped my lips instead.

At the sound of my chuckle, Hiroshi looked at me sharply, his sightless eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

He really did look adorable like that, but I dared not say it out loud. He was too young to hear such thoughts considering that we were both only four years old, after all.

So I just shook my head almost sadly, consciously aware that he could not see my movements.

"Let's go, then," I murmured.

Hiroshi merely nodded, following on behind me.

I easily located the door, and as it was a shoji, I slid it open and slipped through. When I was out of the room, I noticed that Sasori's entire home was an expanse of hallways that I knew I would never find my way through without proper help.

Sighing, I poked Hiroshi who was standing beside me. The answering flinch I received was more than enough for me to believe that he understood, as well.

He understood he fact that it would take us _ages _to find my mother.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" I muttered.

The little boy nodded absently, showing that he was listening.

I frowned. I wasn't really used to such a detatched persona, but if this was truly Hiroshi, then I would have to accept it.

"Could you, uh, use your chakra sensing to find them?" I stammered awkwardly.

"I could," Hiroshi murmured, "But you could also use your _own_, Yū-chan."

Huh?

Yeah, he's right, and in that moment, I flushed in realisation.

I can't believe forgot about my own sensing abilities!

I was more than embarrassed by this point, so I didn't say anything, merely nodding stiffly and smiling quite fakely.

"You forgot," Hiroshi stated blandly, his question a statement.

My smile became stiffer than I ever thought was possible, and it stretched my cheeks almost painfully.

I didn't answer him, either, merely falling into the hold that my big brother had shown me only two days previously.

My fingers clumsily and terribly mirrored the hand sign that Takashi had shown me, and I felt for the tell tale flicker of my chakra.

It didn't come.

I didn't feel alarmed at first, but when it _still_ refused to come almost six tries later, I began to feel the tell tale flicker of panic in my gut.

It was an ugly and horrible feeling, and not something I wanted to feel again. It stirred deep in my soul when my chakra refused to come, and for the first time in this life, I felt truly scared.

What was happening?

My chakra should have come by now!

Unless...

Unless I'm like one of those ninja without the ability to use chakra, like that boy called Rock Lee from the manga...

But I had felt it not two days ago!

Chakra can't disappear that quickly!

And as quickly as that thought came, something bubbled to the surface.

It was acidic and poisonous, everything that equated to _pain_.

I didn't know what it was, but everything in my body was screaming that it was _bad_!

A soft grunt slipped from between clenched teeth, and I would have hit myself in frustration had the pain been so great.

What was _happening _to me?

And just as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone, leaving me sweaty and very mch breathless.

"W-What _was_ that?" I whispered.

It was as if my...

"It was like your chakra tried to reject you," Hiroshi murmured, sounding deeply puzzled.

"Rejected?" I repeated.

Hiroshi nodded, still looking as lost as I currently felt.

"Explain," I demanded shortly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The same thing happened to Otou-sama once," the little boy elaborated, crossing his own arms. "I don't know how to explain it, Yū-chan, but it was after we sparred. Otou-sama seemed really ou of breath, and I took that opening to land a hit. He was in pain for days after that."

"What do you mean?" My tone was confused, but all Hiroshi did was smile at me kindly.

Damn him and his horribly gentle smiles!

I soon felt terrible after that thought, though, and I kept my gaze at my feet- my bare, pale feet.

"You can ask Otou-sama when we get out of here, Yū-chan," Hiroshi said.

"That's _if_ we get out of here," I huffed.

Hiroshi didn't seem too bothered with my sudden venom, so I felt quite put out whennhe suddenly began to walk, his sightless gaze hazy and unfocussed.

I understood what he was doing, then. He was locating the people by their chakra signetures.

I followed on behind him, feeling self conscious of my own failing chakra. I didn't know what was happening, and I don't think I'll know until we get out of here.

Which I don't know how long it will take.

So however long that will take, I'm quite content to just follow on behind Hiroshi.

We walked for what seemed like _hours_, Hiroshi cautiously feeling the walls with his chakra as he went. Finally, we reached an unfamiliar shoji door, and without having to listen for the soft tenor of my mother, I knew she was in there.

So I rapped firmly on the door, and at the sound of my knock, all the talk in the room abruptly stopped.

Awkward silence...

And then...

"You can enter," a slightly frail voice called. "There's no need to loiter in the hallway."

**. . .**

**Third Person's POV- Yūmaru's mother, Kita**

Kita barely stifled a yawn, but a whisper of it escaped anyway.

She was always tired these days, but she attributed that to the fact of the baby growing inside her.

Kita looked down at her robe-swathed body. Those cream robes hid the gentle swell of her belly, and from another perspective, it didn't even look as if she were pregnant at all.

Kita raised her head, her gaze connecting to the woman seated opposite her.

Chiyo was a greatly respected figure in Sunagakure, and for the life of her, Kita could not figure out why she had been summoned by her. She wasn't a ninja, nor did she want to be, so while she made her way over to Chiyo's home, she had beem quite confused indeed.

It was not until Chiyo had lead her to an isolated room in her home that Kita had understood.

Upon entering that room, Kita had seen Chiyo's grandson, Sasori, easily discernable by his rust-red hair, kneeling over a motionless body.

Of course, upon discovering that it was her own daughter that was on the futon, Kita had demanded answers. Chiyo had answered her crisply, stating that she had found them passed out in the streets.

Nonetheless, Kita had been very shocked and angry- after all, who _wouldn't _be?

Kita blinked as a firm knock on the shoji door brought her back to reality.

Chiyo didn't seem surprised, though, merely calling, "You can enter. There's no need to loiter in the hallway."

With that said, the shoji door slid open, revealing what Kita hoped was her daughter.

It was.

Though she wasn't precisely wearing the clothes that she had left in.

Kita had always thought that Yūmaru had been a beautiful baby- she was an exact spitting image of her father, Sosuke.

And now she was standing right there at the door, another little boy that Kita knew _very_ well in tow.

Yūmaru was smaller than average, but she was only four, so that was okay. Her hair was crimson and fell to her chin, curling slightly at the ends. Her black eyes seemed huge on her face, heightened due to the fringe obscuring half of them.

All in all, Yūmaru was very _cute._

Cute, but not beautiful.

But that was enough for Kita. Her little daughter was the spitting image of the husband that she loved more than anything else.

Even Takashi didn't look so similar, granted, he _did_ have Sosuke's hair colour; but everything else was _Kita_.

Kita watched as Yūmaru stepped inside the room, her eyes gazing around curiously. Kita found the sight endearing, and she barely managed to stifle the urge to coo at how cute her daughter was.

And Kita refrained from doing so- she knew, just_knew _that Yūmaru was smarter than she let on.

Yūmaru spoke in near-perfect sentences at the age of _four_, for Kami's sake!

Her daughter's dark eyes pierced her own green ones, and Yūmaru said in a soft, almost shy voice, "Hello, Kaa-chan."

Kita smiled, gettting up from her seat and approaching her. When she was this close up, she noticed that there was a bright red flush spattered over Yūmaru's cheeks.

She must still be running a fever, then.

When she got to her side, Kita eveloped her daughter in her arms, pulling her close. Yūmaru sighed, burying her face into Kita's shoulder.

Kita then saw the little boy, Hiroshi, standing off to the side almost awkwardly. She didn't even do so much as sigh, merely pulling him close, as well.

Hiroshi stiffened at the contact, but he didn't move to pull away, and that made Kita give a silent exclamation of relief.

Kita knew how hard it was for the little boy to get even an ounce of affection from his father. From what she knew, the boy's mother had died in childbirth, and from that moment, things had been terribly difficult for him.

He had been born blind, and it only made things for him that much harsher. Hiroshi Akashi lived in a Shinobi household, and thus, he had probably been trained to use the kunai from the moment he could walk.

When Yūmaru had been born Kita had not wanted that for her daughter. And what made things better was the fact that one of the medical ninja at the hospital had deemed her "allergic" to chakra or some such thing. Kita didn't really know what it meant, but the nurse seemed to know.

He had soothingly told her that her daughter might not make it past her fiftieth birthday, and if she were to ever become a ninja, then her age expectancy would gradually reduce.

Supposedly, it was sort of like the very rare "chakra virus". And maybe it was, Kita didn't know, but what she _did_ know was that it meant that her daughter's "illness" would gradually get her body to reject her chakra.

It would break down her coils until she could no longer use ninjutsu- this "illness" was deadly for a Shinobi as their chakra was their greatest weapon. If Yūmaru never became a Shinobi and never put her chakra to use, then Kita was sure that she could survive it.

That was the reason why Kita would have a talk with Sosuke to not allow Yūmarunto enter the ninja academy and possibly stop her lessons with Hiroshi's father.

Kita knew that her daughter would resent her for this decision, but she wanted to see Yūmaru _live_, not wither away if she put her chakra to use.

Thay was why, when she returned home, Kita sat her daughter down, explaining everything to her in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Yūmaru," she began, "I know how much you want to become a ninja..."

When Kita left the sentence hanging, she knew that Yūmaru suspected something, given that her eyes narrowed and her lips slightly parted.

Kita merely smiled sadly before continuing the inevitable news, "But I'm afraid that you never _can _become one."

By the time Kita finished, her aughter's eyes were wide in a rare visin of vulnerability.

"W-What do you mean?" Yūmaru finally said, her voice thick with emotion.

Kita clasped Yūmaru's hands in her own, marvelling at how tiny the hands were compared to her own.

"When you were born," Kita said gently. "You were diagnosed with an extremely rare form of what I believe is the chakra virus. As you grow, your body begins to reject the chakra that's already flowing inside you. If you became a ninja, then I'd estimate that you would only live to see the age of fourty, that is, if you haven't already been killed. Do you see now, Yū-chan, why I don't want you to become a ninja?" Her voicd broke off at the end and tears gradually began to stream down her cheeks.

By the time that she had completed her explanation, Yūmaru had gone eerily silent.

Kita was beyond worried by that point. After all, how would _she _feel to know that all her dreams had been shattered by the admission of that one secret?

Finally, Yūmaru mumured, "Why didn't you _tell _me, Kaa-chan?"

Her daughter's pale fingers twisted almost angrily into the mesh shirt she wore, but Kita didn't hesitate.

Not one bit.

Yūmraru deserved to know.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Yūmaru**

I was shocked to say the least, after all, how would _you _react to the admission that you could never become a ninja?

But that was the point: I _would _become a Shinobi.

I wasn't going to let some stupid "illness" get in the way of my goals.

Goals?

They were important, formulated right after I met Sasori.

Firstly, I woul try to befriend him, but I knew that whatever I tried, I would never be able to _change_ him.

Sasori was too cruel for that, too nihilistic.

He took things to a new height when he began to use human corpses in his experiments, but I couldn't blame him.

Wait...

This vaguely reminds me of a fanfiction that I once read where the main character, a girl like myself, told _someone else_ about the fact that she had been _reincarnated _and that she knew _everything _that was going to happen.

I wonder if _I _should do that. It would certainly explain how I knew about Orochimaru.

But the question remains.

Just who _would _I tell?

I couldn't just tell _anyone_.

By this time, I had retreated into my room, and I was splayed out on my bed, my face buried into my pillow.

Who would I tell?

Who...?

I fell asleep, after that.

**. . .**

More than eight months had passed after that day, and despite my mother's warning, I continued to train in private.

Since then, I had paid one visit to Rin's house without either of my parents knowing, and I had seeked out his advice.

When Hiroshi had opened that door, I had immediately latched onto his arm, begging him to find his father.

It had been so _long_ since I had last seen them, but when Hiroshi dragged me to his father, I was surprised by the sight of him.

Rin Akashi seemed to have gotten thinner from the last time I had seen him, and the clothes that he wore hung off his frame. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was gaunter.

"Hiroshi," Rin murmured after one glance toward me, "Leave us."

"Of course, Otou-sama," Hiroshi answered, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

I watched as he left, but then my attention snapped back to Rin when the men let out a particularly terrible cough.

I watched as he hacked into his palm, and to say that I was surprised was an understatement.

A few suspense-rackimg moments later, Rin finally stopped coughing, and when he removed his hand, a dribble of crimson ran down his chin.

"What just happened?" I ventured, watching him with wide, wide eyes. "You suddenly started coughing and-"

I was cut off when Rin raised a hand.

"Enough," he said simply.

I nearly exploded right then and there.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, crossing my armsover my chest.

"Very well," the man sighed. "I haven't told anyone this, not even Hiroshi or Sunako. But I believe you're a special case, Yūmaru-san. I'll make this simple: I have the same illness as you."

"But you're a ninja!" I burst out.

"I am," Rin answered mildly. "And I have paid the price for it. My chakra is already rejecting me, and I suspect that I don't have much time left, three ornfour years, I'd say."

"How old are you?" I asked curiously, still unable to believe that _Rin Akashi_ has the same illness as me.

"Thirty five," the man answered dryly.

I stayed silent, then I blurted out, "Canyoustilltrainme?!"

Rin didn't even blink. "The most I'll train you in is Taijutsu. Even then, you can't let your mother know, the rest you will have to learn in the academy.

I frowned. "Kaa-chan won't let me enter the academy!"

Rin snorted, "And you'll listen to her? Listen to _me_, Yūmaru-san, if becoming a ninja means so much to you, then you will use _every_ resource at yoir disposal. And if you want to enter the academy, then you may. Don't letnyour mother stand in the way of your path to greatness."

I laughed, path to greatness?

Don't make me sick.

That day, Rin taught me the basic katas to the academy style of Taijutsu. It was simple enough, but when the man made me apply it to _combat_, I was instantly at a loss.

While my limbs were flexible for my age, I had nowhere near the strength or stamina to keep up with a seasoned Jōnin such as Rin. Added to the fact that he was already so sick, yeah, wasn't I pathetic?

We continued this routine for another week, and by that time, I had not been able to land a single hit on him.

And he was going easy on me.

When I returned home that day with the usual excuse of playing at the park, it was my mother who confronted me with a white face, one hand clutching her over-swollen stomach.

"Your Tou-san is in the hospital, Yū-chan," she gasped, her eyes wide with pain. "They're not sure if he'll make it!"

"Where's Onii-chan?" I immediately demanded.

"He's already at the hospital," she said. "Yū-chan, what-"

I cut her off by grabbing her hand, pulling her into the street. Mum gasped loudly, staggering after me.

I paid her no mid, despite the fact that I knew that she was possibly in labour. We arried at the hospital in record time, Mum having taken the lead after I had gotten us spectacularly lost.

A nurse in the reception stood up upon seeing my mother's ruffled state.

"Help her!" I demanded, my black eyes piercing his dark brown ones. "She's in labour!"

After that nurse took her away, I got another one to take me to my father's room.

_"They're not sure if he'll make it..."_

Those words haunted my head, but in my heart, I knew something bad would happen. The nurse gently opened the door, kindly pushing me in.

My eyes were insantly drawn to the figure on the bed. They were slightly relined by a number of pillows, and upon a second look, I knew that it was my father.

Takashi was already there, clad full in his Chūnin gear, head band and all. He was standing at our father's bedside, head bowed.

He was thirteen, while myself was nearly five.

We were both so young, not ready to lose a parent, and despite the short time I had spent in this world, I had grown to love my new family fiercly.

I would be crushed if something happened to them.

_Keep smiling, Yūmaru._

I forced a smile on my face as I approached my father's bed, sitting on the edge of it. But it comoletely faded away by what I saw.

Dad was _swathed_ in bandages, all of them soaked in blood. His black eyes pierced mine, and they were sort of incoherent, but I knew, just _knew_ that he could see and hear me.

"Hey, Tou-san," I whispered. "It's kind of ironic that it's you who is here this time."

Dad's eyes widened sharply, and so did mine.

Where had _that _come from?

"Yū... maru..." his speech was garbled. "Where... Kita...? I... die..."

"Kaa-chan is fine," I answered soothingly, and he seemed to relax. Funny, I've never been good at comforting others.

"Where...?

"She's in labour with your child, Tou-san," I answered easily, inwardly I was alarmed at how quickly he was fading. Shouldn't someone be working on him?

"He refused," Takashi said flatly. "He was given a 50/50 chance to survive, but if he did, then he'd be paralysed from the waist down and his days as a Shinobi would be over."

That explains it, then.

After his family, Dad valued his Shinobi lifestyle. It was the only thing he'd ever known, and to have it suddenly ripped away from him, then he'd be overwhelmed.

I didn't know how long I satnthere for, but it must have been hours for I was suddenly shaken awake from the light doze I'd fallen into.

I looked up to see Takashi's unreadable face.

He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to gaze at our mother who was being wheeled into the room, a swath of blankets encased in her arms.

Dad raised his head blearily, and I could see that the life was gradually beginning to fade from his eyes.

He would be dead by the next day.

He silently accepted the bundle of blankets that Mum offered him, and he gazed at my new sibling with a soft, tender smile on his face.

"What's his name?" Dad managed to choke out.

Mum shook her head sadly. "You can name him, Sosuke."

Dad was silent for a long time, and for a while, I thought that he had died. But finally, _finally_ he said, "Name him... Akito?"

Akito? Didn't that mean "Autumn"?

That meant I had a brother.

After this, I'm eginning to see the simularities that this life has with my old one.

Two sisters, and now two brothers?

Mum let out a sharp breath, her face tired ans gaunt, "Akito it is."

When it came my turn to hold my new brother, I examined him curiously.

Akito's face was still red and wrinkly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. But on his head sprouted locks of bright red, which was strange considering that mine, Dad, and Takashi's hair is crimson coloured.

Now I see where Dad got the name.

I felt a burst of warmth as I cradeled Akito.

From then on, I knew that I'd protect him always.

Is this what Itachi Uchiha felt when he first held baby Sasuke?

This burst of such love that you'd be willing to _die_ for them?

Wel _I _did.

We stayed in Dad's room for ages, not even moving when visiting hours were closed.

Dad was slipping away, and fast.

We all said ournown individual words to him, and when it was my turn, my heart felt like it was ripped to pieces.

I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to tell him.

Tell him that I wasn't really from this world, that is.

I whispered it in his ear, just the basic facts, and he stiffened. But I knew that he believed me.

Why?

Because he didn't push me away.

_Keep smiling, Yūmaru._

I couldn't, though.

And my father's last words simply broke my heart.

"Keep smiling... Yūmaru," he whispered.

I just stared straight ahead, unable to comphrehend his words. My hand tightened around his, and that was when the tears and snot dripped down my face. I sobbed great big sobs, and I didn't _care_ if I looked horrible.

Because.

My.

Dad.

Was.

_Dead_.

I pressed my fingers to my eyes, trying to stem the flow.

Would I cry if someone else close to me died right before my eyes?

Yes.

Yes, I would.

But what if something _prevented _them from dying?

Like... like knowledge of the future?

No.

Nothing would work, I had read fanfictions like this where the Mary Sue main character used her knowledge of the future to save everyone and eliminate the bad guys.

But this wasn't a fanfiction, and there _were_ no bad guys.

It was only live or die.

_Keep smiling, Yūmaru._

I can't keep smiling.

I can't use my knowledge of future events to save everyone, either.

Who _would _I save, anyway?

_Konohagakure_?

Don't make me laugh.

What about everyone else who have lived horrible lives?

Like... like Sasori, or even the Ame Orphans?

What about _them_?

What about their families?

What about _mine_?

I glanced toward them. They were in various states of disarray, but the sight of them didn't make me smile like it usually did.

I would protect them.

Whether they wanted me to or not.

_No more smiling, Yūmaru._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to another chapter!**

**The last few chapters may have seemed slow paced, but I guarentee that after this chapter, things will begin to speed up.**

**So enjoy and review!**

**. . .**

I was now five years old.

It had only been about three months since my little brother, Akito, was born.

Three months since Dad died.

Now, you're probably going to think that I'll go on a long tirade of how unfair it was for him to have died.

But I won't.

Why?

Because Dad wouldn't have wanted that.

He would have wanted me to move on.

And that's exactly what I did.

I trained twice as hard as before, and I began to get marginally better. My stamina had grown by a great amount to the point that I could run one lap of Sunagakure without fainting.

Of course, I did this without my mother knowing, and it was _much_ harder than I first thought.

Added to the fact that I still couldn't use my chakra without some painful after effects.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly pretty, and let me tell you: It hurt.

A lot.

When I came home, I had taken to wrapping my hands in bandages to hide the rather painful looking burns that I had accummulated throughout the past two months.

It wasn't easy, and there were many times where I wanted to spill to my mother and not have to deal with this.

"This" being the fact that my chakra decided to blow out on me.

I didn't dare ask Takashi for advice knowing that he could easily blab that I was training to our mother.

If anyone found I was training, then I'd be in very bad trouble.

So that was why I used the excuse that I was playing at the park to my advantage. It was the perfect excuse considering that I always returned home covered in dirt, and very rarely, blood.

The first time I came home covered in blood, Mum had freaked, _especially_ considering that it was smeared all over my chin.

That day, I had learnt my lesson.

That is, to never dabble in chakra unless I had some type of guidance.

The burns on my hands are a reminder of that day, and for now, I think I'll just wait until I'm in the academy.

Speaking of the academy, it accepts new students in about ten months.

This means that I'll have ten months to convince my mother to let me join, and ten months to _at least _attempt to utilise my chakra.

If I can graduate and become a Genin, then I'll defy _everyone's _expectations.

Only a year ago, my mother said that I could never become a ninja.

But look where I am now.

My Taijutsu and stamina, despite how horrible they are, are growing in leaps and bounds everyday.

So I would show them.

I would show them _all_.

I had to become a ninja.

I just _had _to.

**. . .**

"Hey, Yūmaru!" A child yelled. "Play Ninja with us!"

I glanced at the child, my expression thoughtful.

The kid's wide brown eyes reflected my own face back at me.

The kid looked uncomfortable under my scrutiny. He shifted awkwardly, rubbing his toe on the ground.

"Ehe," he mumbled. "You don't have to play if you don't want too..."

He trailed off just as another kid stalked into the picture.

Judging by her slight and scrawny stature, it appeared to be a girl. She appeared to be about six years old.

My age.

Her hair was a pale blue, falling to her shoulders in ragged curls. Her eyes were dark and expressed an extreme distaste as she eyed me.

"Don't let her play with us, Jun!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "What were you _thinking_?!"

I snorted for good measure. "I resent that," I said simply.

The girl sneered. In my opinion, it made her greatly resemble a sea turtle.

When I told her so, she screeched in outrage. She pointed a finger at me, exclaiming, "I'm going to tell on you!"

I feigned a yawn, "You do that," I told her. "It still doesn't change the fact that you resemble a sea turtle."

The girl then glanced at Jun for help, but the boy only glanced between us rather unhelpfully, a forced smile present on his face.

"It's okay," I assured him, "I'll still play Ninja with you."

Jun looked elated, but the forced smile on his face still looked fake.

I took his hand, still marvelling at the fact that I would actually _play_ something for the first time in over nine months.

And yes, nine months _have _passed, and just because I thought about those months doesn't mean that they didn't happen.

I'd only recently just turned six, and during those months, my secret training had upped to magnitudes by which I felt comfortable.

Today however, I decised to take a rare day off from all that training.

I was in the park with all the other kids, and in all their eagerness to join the academy in the coming months, had decided to start up a game called Ninja.

I felt a brief smile crease my lips at the name before it disappeared entirely.

Lately, I had been finding it really hard to smile. I didn't really see the point of it anymore.

The only thing I wanted now was to get stronger.

But to do that, I needed my chakra. I couldn't use it, though. Not with with this stupid illness in the way.

I had long since come to the conclusion that the Gods loved to screw me over, starting with my reincarnation into this world.

I hated it.

I hated it _so _much.

But there wasn't really anything I could do to stop it.

The only thing that I could do to stop my imminent demise was by trying to find a way to utilise my chakra.

I didn't know how to do that.

But I would try.

But for now, I think I'll just play Ninja with all the kids.

"I'll play Ninja with you," I repeated.

Jun grinned in response, and I found mself slowly smiling back.

He extended a hand out to me, and slowly, I found myself taking, intertwinig our fingers together.

Turtle Face just looked on in distaste.

"Well, Kame-chan," I murmured. "Are you playing?"

"My name is Kimiko!" She shrieked. "Not "Kame-chan"!"

"Kimiko, huh?" I mused, looking up at the skies. "Doesn't that mean "Child without Equal"?"

'Kimiko' glared at me with surprising venom. "I hate you!" She yelled. "I hate you, do you hear me?!"

I just shook my head. "You're not the first to have told me that," I said sadly, but on the inside I was anything but sad.

"Come on, Jun-san," I said. "Let's go play, shall we?"

Jun nodded with great enthusiasm, dragging me along with him.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Are you coming or not, Kame-chan?!" I called.

Kimiko just shrieked in response. I grinned and turned back to Jun when I was pulled to a stop.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice said. "Who're _you_?"

"Hashirama Senju," I supplied sarcastically. "No, really, _who do you think_?!"

"Hey!" One kid cried, pointing a finger at me. "I know you, you're Yūmaru Kishi!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What're you doing with _her_, Jun?!" Another kid demanded.

Jun seemed at a loss on what to say but, luckily, he was saved from having to answer by another kid.

"Lay off her, will you?"

The other kids seemed to be in awe with him, and I soon found out why.

A Sunagakure head band glinted around his forehead and I fought the urge to scoff.

He was a Genin, yeah, so?

There were plenty of Genin in this village, and more came with each graduation exam. And they only became official if and when they passed the final test.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

The boy seemed to find my rudeness endearing, for he said, "I'll only let you play if you can get this _other_ kid to play."

So he thought that this was _his _game?

Well, two can play at that game.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

He looked to be about twelve, with rumpled black hair and wide blue eyes.

He didn't look very significant- he looked like the type of person that someone wouldn't look twice at.

The boy grinned then, showing off disturbingly white teeth.

He pointed a finger in a direction, and when I turned around, my jaw dropped in horror.

"_Him_," the boy announced. "I want you to get _him _to play."

A few of the kids gasped.

"But, Boss," a kid protested. "He's _so _creepy!"

"Not as creepy as _her_," Kame-chan muttered.

"Why _him_?!" I demanded, rounding on the boy.

"Because he always just _sits _there whenever he comes to the park," the boy explained easily.

"Maybe it's because Sasori doesn't _want _to," I mumbled.

"Huh, what was that?" The boy turned a curious eye to me.

"Maybe Sasori just doesn't _want _to play," I said louder so he could hear me.

"So his name is _Sasori_?" The boy said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly.

"Go and ask him, then," the boy said. "It's worth a try."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do anything to get out of this. "Fine."

Almost cautiously, I approached the bench that Sasori was sitting on. He looked nearly the same as when I had last seen him, which had been about two years ago.

His hair was longer, falling down his forehead in a shaggy mess of red spikes. But they refrained from falling into his brown eyes. His eyes- oh _Kami_, they were significantly colder than when I had last seen them, and very guarded. He had that air of chilliness that blatently stated that he cared for no one but himself.

Sasori was as withdrawn as I remembered.

He was reading a book, and I didn't have to be a genious to know what it was about.

Puppets. I was sure he was reading about puppets.

He didn't look up as I approached, though I wasn't as naïve to believe that he didn't know I was there.

"Uh, Sasori-san?" I began uncertainly, all the while thinking, _I can't believe that I got talked into this!_

"Yes?" He answered without looking up, calmly turning a page of his book.

"Do you want to, uh..." It was times like this that I cursed my shyness, so I blurted it out: "DoyouwanttoplayNinjawithme?!"

"No."

I blushed fiercly at the deadpann refusal, and I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling.

"Why not?!" I demanded, tossing away my shyness, but it still managed to seep out in the way that my fingers twisted into my shirt angrily.

That was when Sasori looked up, but his expression was blank. I had no idea of what he was feeling.

"You," he finally murmured.

"Me," I echoed back uncertainly.

"I remember you," he finally stated.

I felt my eyes twitch.

Who did Sasori _think _I was?

"You were that girl that Granny found on the street," Sasori went on. "She made me watch over you until you woke up."

"Yeah," I answered, and a touch defensively, I added, "But I'm stronger now! I won't pass out so easily now!"

"Fine."

I blinked, "Huh, what?"

"I'll play Ninja with you," he said impatiently.

"Really?!" I said excitedly.

Sasori watched me, saying in a bored tone, "Didn't I just say that?"

I grinned, Sasori watxhing me in amusement. When he stood up, sliding his book into the sleeves of his robes, I noticed that he was only about a hair's breadth taller than me. A far cry to how short I was two years ago.

I then realised something.

I had had a growth spurt.

I attributed that to the fact that my training had left me somewhat toned. My legs were also stronger than I ever remembered having them.

I was taller!

"Awesome!" I cried.

I practically sprinted back to the crowd of kids, Sasori in tow.

When he came to stand beside me, he seemed amused by the amount of gasps that resounded throughout the small circle.

The Genin from before stepped foreward, a frown twisting his tanned face.

"How did you get him to play with us?" His tone was disapproving, and I had no idea why. "Not even _I _could, yet you, a tiny little girl is able to accomplish what _I _couldn't?!"

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and I think that the boy could see that for he smirked.

Everything was beginning to get out of hand, and the blush of humiliation _just wouldn't leave_.

"Aki!" A voice snapped. "That's enough!"

The so called 'Aki' rolled his eyes, but he didn't attempt to speak against the person.

I slowly turned around, and to my horror, I found the person to be Akai, my brother's team mate. Standing at his side were my mother, my little brother, Akito, and my lder brother, Takashi.

But the thing that surprised me the most was that his fingers were intertwined with a girl about his age.

I recognised her, but I couldn't put her face to name.

Her hair was black, cascading down her back in an inky waterfall. And her brown eyes were guarded than I remembered. I now remembered who she was.

Kazuki.

The girl that I had teased about having feelings for my brother.

And she was _holding hands _with him!

I frowned then.

What were they doing here?

I voiced my thoughts out loud and all eyes turned to me.

I blushed furiously at being the center of attention, and it was my mother who deigned to answer me.

"We came here to find you, Yū-chan," she answered softly.

I wasn't given time to answer because it was then that my little brother decided to dart foreward, wrapping his chubby arms around my leg.

"Yūyū!" He chirped, black eyes wide and innocent.

I couldn't help but smile at him, placing a hand on top of his tuft of messy red hair and ruffling it.

Akito was about twelve months old, and since learning how to walk, he had begun to speak, as well. But he had a _very _limited vocabulary.

Mum was known simply as Kaa-chan- the same thing I called her.

Takashi was known as Taka-chan.

And I was known as Yūyū.

But sometimes it was painful just _looking _at Akito.

My little brother was a _spitting image _of Dad.

But I still loved him, regardless.

And I would continue to love no matter _what _he chose to do in the future.

Even if he chose to leave Sunagakure.

"Yūyū?" Akito looked up in confusion.

I shook my head and scooped him into my arms, burying my face into his hair, Akito pressig his face into my neck in return.

"What did you want, Kaa-chan?"

"I had a talk with your former teacher, Rin-san, today," Mum began.

I stiffened, and Akito froze, as well.

"So?"

"So," Mum answered just as stiffly, "I learned that Rin-san possesses the same thing as you."

I noticed that Mum kept from saying illness in front of everyone, and I found myself grateful to that. I didn't need complete strangers knowing that I lacked the ability to properly utilise my chakra.

I then noticed Mum's gaze drop to my bandages hands, her expression contemplative.

Finally, she spoke, "Yū-chan, while I may not be a ninja, I can recognise the signs of training when I see them. Rin-san had the exact same marks and bandages on his own hands."

Silence.

Then-

"Please let me enter the academy, Kaa-chan!" I burst out. "I'll do _anything_!"

"Anything, you say?" Mum narrowed her eyes. "How can you expect to become a ninja without the use of chakra?"

Ouch.

Nice one, Mum.

"Actually, Okaa-san," Takashi interjected. "I think that you should let Yū-chan enter the academy. I think that she can, with lots of time and proper training, prosper into a strong kunoichi. Even _if _she can't use chakra."

Mum sighed. "Fine, then, Yū-chan," she said. "I will let you enter the academy on three conditions."

"And?" I asked, barely able to believe that she was offering this alternative.

"The first: you have to spar with someone of my choosing."

Excitement ran through the circle of kids, and one impulsive one cried, "Make her fight Aki!"

Cheers chorussed, and even Aki looked eager.

He pointed to himself, scoffing, "I'll be able to beat her _easy_!"

I rolled my eyes, and nearly laughed when Akai pointed out, "You were the dead last in the academy, and you only recently became a Genin, Aki."

Aki flushed. "Whatever, Aniki," he muttered.

I looked at the Genin in disbelief.

This guy was Akai's brother?

Well, I suppose it made sense since their names are quite similar.

Well, enough of that, I suppose.

"I'll fight _Aki_, then, Kaa-chan," I stated.

"_Now_?" Mum raised an eyebrow, then set her gaze upon the boy beside me.

I turned, as well, but Sasori didn't so much as blink against our double scrutiny.

"And you're Sasori-kun, I grant it?" Mum inquired.

I tried not to grimace at her tone, it was too childish for my tastes. But if Sasori was disturbed by the tone, he didn't show it.

His face was somewhat bored as he politely answered, "Yes, I am."

"And you're Yū-chan's friend, aren't you?"

I opened my mouth to say that Sasori was not, in fact, my friend, when he beat me to it.

"We're acquaintance," Sasori corrected.

Mum frowned, then turned back to me, "Do want to fight Aki-kun _now_?"

I nodded, glancing at the Genin.

Aki held his hand up in a gesture that I was all too familiar with.

A peace sign.

"Let's do it right here," he said.

Before I could get into position, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to find Sasori staring at me.

"I can heal your burnt hands if you want," he said after a moment's hesitation.

I blinked, a little touched at his unexpected offer of kindness.

"You know Medical Ninjutsu?" Was my very intelligent reply.

"Only the basics," Sasori answered quietly. "Extend your hand out and I'll heal it."

I did as I was told, and I watched as he meticulously began to unwrap the bandages on my right hand. He clasped it in his own, and I sighed as his cool chakra began to heal the burns, pale green chakra enveloping the entirety of my hand.

When he finished, he did the same with my other hand, and not five minutes later, I was gazing at my newly mended hands in awe.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but quickly closed it at the look he shot me.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sasori said softly. "You still have to win against that boy."

I nodded, turning back to face Aki.

The Genin had already dropped into his stance, and it was rather sloppy looking.

No wonder Akai had said that his little brother was the dead last.

I dropped into my own stance, still watching him. While his stance was sloppy looking, I think that mine was even _worse_ than his.

"Only Taijutsu," Akai stated. "And I _mean _it, Aki."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aki waved him off.

"You can start, then," Akai said dryly.

We stood frozen for a few seconds, then Aki ran foreward, his fist raised to punch.

I anticipated the attack, and in an attempt to avoid it, I twisted my body. But I was too slow, and his attack grazed my side.

I gritted my teeth against the tell tale sting of his punch, and I forced my body to duck from an oncoming kick.

However, Aki's kick left his legs right open.

I took that opening, sweeping my leg foreward and hooking it under his knee, pulling it towards me.

I pulled back sharply, causing Aki to trip.

But he didn't fall for it, and braced for it.

He fell foreward and snapped an arm out, hooking it under my armpit. I panicked for a moment, but I knew that I could win this.

When he grasped my armpit, I twisted my body around, and for that moment, I was glad for how short I was.

When I failed to fall to the ground, Aki quickly grew frustrated.

His arm snapped out, catching me in the face.

I gasped at the burn that exploded in my left cheek. Aki took the time to grin at me mockingly. And I took his hesitation as an opening.

My hand darted out, smashing into his cheek. He grimaced at the pain, and I knew that whatever luck I had, I prayed for it to stay with me.

Aki recovered quicker than I thought, but I didn't give him time to attack. Instead, my hands darted out and landed a quick succession of hit against his face, arms, and chest. I hooked my foot around his left knee and kicked in.

But whatever luck I had possessed before had faded when Aki's head rammed against mine and his hand smashed into my stomach.

I coughed, an when I began to feel the tell tale burning of my illness, I begannto panic.

Fuck, shit, it can't happen right now.

Not when I'm in the battle that could decide my future.

I coughed.

And when I started, I couldn't stop.

I hacked until my throat was sore and warm, metallic _crimson_ began to dribble my chin.

I groaned when Aki punched me again.

I turned my head and spat out warm, gooey blood.

Then I did something that I had read in fanfictions.

I kicked Aki in the balls.

The Genin immediately howled in pain, and I hit him until he released me. He fell to the ground, clutching his crotch and I went with him.

I slumped over him tiredly, my hand pressed against his throat.

"Yield," I whispered. I then lowered my voice to a whisper, "If you don't want me to kic you in the balls again."

His eyes widened in horrified resignition. "I-I yield," he all but yelped.

I got to my feet, and immediately staggered. Takashi rushed foreward and caught me before I could collapse.

"Do I pass, Onii-chan?"

Takashi smiled into my hair, before pulling back and examining me with a frown.

He gently wiped the blood away from my face and embraced me.

"Of course, Imouto."

I felt a genuine, beautiful smile for the first time in a year.

I had passed.

I could become a ninja.

And to Hell would I waste this oppertunity


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Someone knocked on my door.

I didn't reply.

The knocking persisted.

I rolled over in my futon, hugging my arms close to my body. Even though I was sure that it was boiling outside, (I mean, _hello_! Land of Wind here!) it was pleasantly chilling in my room.

And the fact that I was only wearing a shirt heightened the cold.

The knocking grew louder.

My eye twitched, and then-

'WHAT?!" I screamed, finally sitting up.

I glared at the door, and when it slid open to reveal a somewhat sheepish looking Takashi, I glared even harder.

"What do you _want_?" I groaned, reaching my hands up to my face and rubbing my eyes.

Ugh, I was _so _tired.

Just _why _did Takashi have to barge into my room at such an ungodly hour?

Then I remembered.

Today was the day that I entered the academy.

Fuck.

I _cannot believe _that I forgot something as huge as this.

Shit.

Right now, I don't particularly care if my cursing causes anyone or anything to get faint heads, because _OhmygodI'menteringtheacademy!_

Takashi opened his mouth to reply to my question, but he was abruptly cut off when something rudely shoved past his leg.

And I think I have an idea as to who that is...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

"Yūyū!" A voice cried out as something tackled me to the ground.

I fell back onto the matteress of my futon, my baby brother's tiny body pressing uncomfortably against my chest.

"Hey there, Akito," I managed to say weakly.

The toddler/baby cooed in response, taking hold of my huge shirt in his hands and fisting it between his chubby fingers.

"Hey, Yū-chan," I gazed up my big brother curiously, and I found that I was _still _amazed at the sight of his jōnin flak jacket.

Yes, you heard me right.

Takashi is a jōnin.

Did I also tell you that the third Kazekage retired and that his replacememt is Hiroshi's cousin, Sunako?

Nope.

Speaking of Hiroshi, I haven't really seen him around, but since the starting age at the academy is six, I'm sure I'll see him there.

Yay.

Take note of the sarcasm, okay?

... anyway, I'm going to start getting ready for my first day at the academy.

First thing I need to do is kick my brothers out while I get dressed.

On second thought, I think I'll let Akito stay since he's only a baby and he doesn't know any better.

I pushed Akito off me, ignoring his whine of, "Yūyū" and setting him gently on the ground beside the futon.

He shot me a reproachful look, tears shining in his big black eyes, and his bottom lip quivering.

Despite all of my attempts not to, I positively _melted._

Well hey, who can ignore such an adorable pout?

I know _I _can't.

But only if it comes from my little brother.

I sighed lightly, turning my gaze to the _other _brother.

Takashi was still standing by the door, a somewhat amused glint present in his eyes.

Amusement.

That seemed to be the _only _emotion other than anger that Takashi could express.

Anger...

I shivered, remembering that night all those years ago when Takashi had accused me of lying about Orochimaru.

He had been so cold and unresponsive that night, but I could still sense the furious anger bubbling beneath the surface.

Maybe I should have told him the truth...

No!

I shook my head fiercly.

If I told someone, there was always the chance that the information could fall into the wrong hands and something catastrophic could occur.

Besides, who would believe me, anyway?

I know Dad did, but that's beside the point.

"Yū-chan?"

I raised my head to see Takashi looking at me in... wait, was that _concern _I was seeing there?!

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" I snapped, then regretted it at how harsh my voice sounded.

"Anyway," I continued awkwardly, "Could you, uh, pleaseleavetheroom?!" I blurted in a rush. "I still need to get dressed."

Takashi smirked, "Sure."

I flushed in embarrassment, then practically _kicked _him out of the room.

_That'll teach him_, I inwardly grumbled.

"Yūyū?"

Oh, that's right, Akito.

I can't believe that I forgot about him.

I turned to face him, and he smiled at me so sweetly that I forgot to breathe.

That was Dad's smile.

I peered closer at him, a faint smile twisting my lips as he gazed back at me with wide eyes. As the months went on, Akito began to look more and more like Dad, and it astounded me how much one person could look another.

I placed a hand on his bright red hair, ruffling it slightly.

Akito drew away in discomfort, pouting. "Yūyū!"

I smirked, obviously Akito doesn't like having his hair messed up, then.

Well, at there was _something _that I could take amusement in and live.

That is: ruffling Akito's hair and _knowing _I can get away with it just because he's a baby.

"Yūyū," Akito whined, his eyes wide and teary.

My hand ceased its ruffling and I shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Yūyū's going to get dressed, okay?" I said in a faux, over-exaggerated sugary tone.

If Dad heard me, I'm sure he would be rolling over in his grave right now.

He had never treated Takashi and I the same way that I had just treated Akito.

And for that I was glad. I didn't need, nor want to be babied.

I sighed, turning Akito to face the wall, ignoring his whines and cajoling.

As quick as I could, I grabbed my clothes, and just as I was about to strip, I remembered that I really should take a shower.

"Shit!" I cursed, and at that very moment, I never knew that "Shit" would become of Akito's favourite new words.

"Where going, Yūyū?" Akito asked, tilting his head.

Akito's vocabulary was expanding, but right now his grasp at Japanese wasn't very good. But he _was_ only one, I guess.

"Yūyū's going to take a shower, do you want to come?"

I wouldn't really mind if Akito joined me in the shower, he's only a toddler and he doesn't have anything that I haven't already seen.

"Yeah!" Akito chirped, looking highly enthused by the idea.

"Cool."

With that said, I draped my clothes around my neck like a scarf and prompty scooped the red haired baby into my arms.

Akito seemed to nearly squeal at the sudden lift off, but I paid it no mind and hurriedly stopped at the room that he and Mum shared. I swiped some of his baby clothes from the lone bed and dashed to the bathroom.

When I ran past the kitchen, Mum called, "You have about half an hour to get ready, Yū-chan. Don't be late!"

"I won't!" I yelled back.

"And find your little brother while you're at it!"

"Already did," I automatically yelled back. "He's having a shower with me!"

"Alright, keep him safe, Yū-chan!"

"I will!"

When I stepped into the bathroom, I immediately turned and locked the door. I then set Akito gently on the ground and began to slip off my clothes.

When I was finished, I said, "Lift your arms, Akito-chan."

"'Kay, Yūyū," he immediately chirped, raising his arms high in the air.

I gazed at him fondly, before reaching down and slipping his shirt over his raised hands, carely not to let the collar snag onto his hair.

In the end, I decided to leave him in his pants, it _was _his frst shower, after all.

The entire time I was in there, Akito clung to my leg, looking at the dropping water in wonder and awe. When I lathered his hair in shampoo and conditionor and began to vigourously scrub at it, he immediately squealed, thinking that I was ruffling his hair.

"I'm just washing your hair," I explained soothingly. "Kaa-chan does this for you all the time, remember?"

Akito merely whimpered, not deigning to reply. He pressed his cheek against my leg, and he continued to cling to me even after I finished washing his. After I finished that, I washed my own hair, marevelling at how much it had grown in the last two years alone.

When I had been four, it had only reached my chin. Whereas now, it reached to just about my shoulder blades.

I finished washing my hair and stood under the shower head, letting the water rinse out the extra suds of soap in my hair. When I was finished, I scooped Akito into my arms, cradelling him close to my chest.

I toweled myself and Akito dry, then I helped him dress before slipping into my own clothes.

My clothes were slightly different, consisting of: a dark grey shirt and mesh armour. As usual, my hands were wrapped in bandages [I had taken the time to wrap them after dressing Akito], black shorts that fell to my knees and open toed sandals.

I grinned, flicking my wet hair out of my face.

I was ready for my first day at the academy!

**. . .**

The academy wasn't what I had expected.

I admit that I was expecting a building as huge as the Kazekage's mansion, but certainly not _this_!

Like every other building in Sunagakure, this one was big and dusty and was coloured like sand.

A dull, half-hearted wind blew, messing up my hair and blowing it into my face.

I scowled, and from his place beside, Takashi attempted a grin. But it looked horribleand stretched with the long ass scar on his face.

"Wow, sure brings back memories," he remarked softly, an odd glint present in his eyes.

I looked at him sharply, and with a heavy sigh, he began to speak.

"When I turned eight, I became a Genin. Now, you might find that cool for lack of a better word. But it was horrible. Almost as soon as I was promoted, I was drafted to fight in the Second Shinobi World War. It was hell, Yū-chan," he said softly. "I hated it. The war, the fighting- I hated _every single bit of it_."

I took my hand in his, gazing up at him with wide, wide eyes.

"I hated it so _fucking _much, Yū-chan," he whispered, and I was shocked to see tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

I squeezed his hand tighter, murmuring, "E-Everything's going to be fine, Onii-chan. I promise I won't die, everything will be fine."

Takashi merely gripped my hand tighter, and he held it throughout the entire ceremony where the Kazekage welcomed us to the academy.

I caught Sunako's eyes as he spoke, and I was shocked when the new Kazekage smiled at me faintly.

"And I welcome you to Sunagakure's ninja academy," Sunako finished.

There was a burst of applause, and the crowd of people cheered. I didn't bother cheering, besides, what was the point?

I was in the academy, and that's all that matters.

And due to my inability to use chakra, I'll probably end up as the dead last.

Who knows?

After that "enlightening" speech, I found out what class I was placed into. I kissed my mother and two brothers goodbye and made my way to class.

My navigation skills weren't the best, and after about ten minutes, I grudgingly admitted that I was lost.

So I was now stuck in a waze of corridors with no way of finding my way around it.

... yeah, not the best situation to be stuck in.

I looked around nervously, biting my lower lips as my fingers fisted the fabric of my shirt.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but it must have been a few minutes, because, suddenly, a soft chuckle pierced the almost eerie silence .

"Hey..."

I turned around sharply, and I found the source of the soft laugh- a grinning girl. She looked to be only a few years older than myself, with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and a somewhat stylish scarf wrapped around her neck.

She looked familiar.

"Are you lost?" She peered at me with slightly wide eyes, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah...?" I didn't know who this was, but I wasn't taking any chances.

The girl's grin softened into a smile, and she held out a hand, "Hi there, my name is Karura. Do you need help finding your way?"

Karura?

Holy shit, this is Gaara's future mother standing in front of me!

I glared at her hand in suspicion, and she replied by laughing softly.

Seriously?

When was there a time where Karura _wasn't_ happy?

She was even happy at her _death bed_.

I sighed, looking down at my feet.

I could still feel Karura's expectant gaze on my face, but I refused to look up.

Fuck it.

I looked up, piercing her eyes with mine, "My name's Yū," I mumbled almost shyly. "Could you help me find my way?"

Karura grinned, "Sure!"

With that said, Karura grabbed my wrist, briefly paused to ask what class I was in, then proceeded to drag me through a maze of corridors.

When had Suna's academy been this big?

I don't know, so don't even bother guessing.

When we finally, _finally _stopped, it was outside a shoji door.

"Go on, then," Karura said, "knock."

I did as she wanted, rappping on the door politely.

I nearly had a heart attack when the door abruptly slid open, and I was met with the sight of a man's scowling face.

"Yes?!" He snapped, fixing his fierce eyes on me.

"U-Uh, I'm late for this class," I stammered.

He gazed at me hard before snapping, "Name?!"

"Yūmaru Kishi, Sensei," I answered softly.

He frowned, then gestured for me to come inside, then barked, "Karura, get to class!"

Karura attempted a hasty bow, "Of course, Sensei."

I watched as he blond dashed in the opposite direction, but that was all I saw before I was shuffled into the room.

"Hey, Sensei," one kid called, "who's that?"

"A student who is late to her own class," Sensei replied curtly.

I felt myself flush at his words, all the while jeering laughter echoed around the room.

Seriously, is this going to be a repeat of high school?

Sensei then ushered me to my seat, and I found I was on the end, seated next to some kid with sandy blond hair.

Sensei then cleared his throat, and every single eye was on him. I tried not to shiver at the sight of the three ghastly looking scars cutting through half of his face.

"Listen up," he called in annoyance, "There are some very important points I need to address before we even _think _of continuing. Firstly, the life of a Shinobi is not fun and games. It's not an "adventure" as some of you brats seem to think it is. And it's _certainly _not like the games of Ninja that you play in the street. Let me tell you something,' he gazed at us all deep in the eyes, "this class will weedle out all the weaklings who don't deserve to be a ninja. So by the time graduation rolls around, three quarters of you will be gone."

_Gone._

I tried not to shiver at the implication of that threat.

Trust me, I _really _did try.

So I shuddered.

The boy beside me eyed me in annoyance.

I blinked.

Why did this boy look so familiar?

Hm, come to think of it, he looks a little like Karura, but his hair was shorter- barely touching his shoulders.

"Hey," I whispered, "What's your name?"

The boy didn't so much as blink, merely murmuring, "Yashamaru."

Huh.

Why do I keep meeting canon Naruto characters?

First Sasori, then Chiyo, then the Third Kazekage, Sunako, then Karura, and now Yashamaru.

These characters are never really mentioned in the manga, but I've had a strange liking for them since they were frist mentioned.

I've especially liked Karura since she never stopped loving Haara, even if the demon that had been implanted in her womb eventually led to her death.

Death...

Karura didn't deserve to die like that, and Gaara didn't deserve to grow up the way he had, either.

But I couldn't change anything.

I sighed, pressing my cheek against the cool wood of my desk, completely tuning out the class.

That proved to be a mistake as Sensei issued the class with sort of pop quiz.

I could barely read, let alone _write_.

I would probably be the dead last by the end of the week.

**. . .**

By the end of the week, Sensei had ceased teaching us theory and made us apply our knowledge in the field as he called it.

That involved shuriken and kunai practise.

And let me tell you, I was absolutely_ horrible_ at the entire thing.

I half-heartedly threw the kunai at the target, and my mouth burned with a bitter taste as it completely missed its target.

"Kishi-san?"

I turned, nearly throwing the extra kunai in my hand. My heart swelled with relief when I saw who it was.

Yashamaru.

"Yeah?" I answered, distractedly.

"Do you even know how to _grip _a kunai properly?'

I flushed, glancing at how my fingers wonkily gripped the handle.

"Uh..." I trailed off, uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

Yashamaru had never spoken to me before this, so why was he doing it now?

He sighed in exasperation, before taking a step closer and adjusting my grip on the kunai.

"Throw it," he ordered.

I blibked, looking at him then the kunai. Then, I obeyed, swinging my arm back as far it would go and releasing the metal knife.

A moment later, a dull thunk sounded.

Did that mean that I had hit it?

"Take a look at the target."

I peered past Yashamaru and fixed my gaze on the target.

Huh?

Wait...

I actually _hit _the target!

Hah, take that, bullies!

The kunai that Yashamru had adjusted had barely clipped the very edge of the target, but it held fast.

I grinned, proud of my untimely achievement.

"Hey, Aka-chan!" A voice called.

My grin faded, and I grumbled, "_What_, Kame-chan?'

Yep, Kame-chan, A.K.A. Kimiko, was in my class.

The worst thing about this class, despite it having Kame-chan in it, was that there was no trace of Hiroshi. I barely saw any traces of him, but I knew that he was in the other class.

I turned to face Kame-chan, my face twisted in an unhappy frown.

The blue-haired girl smirked at me smugly, and I watched as she threw a kunai into _my _target.

It hit the centre.

My jaw dropped.

And my frustration turned to outrage.

"Since when could _you _hit a target so perfectly, Kame-chan?!" I fumed.

Kame-chan giggled, yelling, "Aka-chan's the dead last! She needed help from Yashamaru-kun just to _hit _the target!"

A few of my fellow academy students laughed and jeered at me, but I paid them no mind, merely gazing at Kame-chan hard.

"Did you know that Kame-chan looks like a sea turtle?!" I suddenly yelled. "That's why her hair's blue, because she was reincarnated as a sea turtle!"

From his place beside me, Yashamaru chuckled softly, and after a few moments, his chuckles dissolved into full-out _laughter_.

I blinked.

Yashamru was usually so grim and quiet, and now he was _laughing_?

But I giggled, too, when Kame-chan's face turned bright red.

I was startled when Kame-chan shrieked, "Aka-chan's hair is _such _an ugly red, that I'm surprised people don't turn away when she speaks!"

She didn't.

"Did you just insult my _hair_, Kame-chan?" I voiced out, my voice sickly sweet.

Kame-chan just insulted my hair.

My _red _hair.

Why did I suddenly feel so vicious and pissed off?

Oh, right, Kame-chan just insulted me.

I didn't give Kame-chan any time to reply, because I _tackled _her!

Kame-chan gave a vicious squeak, and I growled, pulling on her hair. My fingers buried themselves in her curls of blue hair, and I _tugged_.

Kame-chan shrieked in outrage.

In return, she pulled on _my_ hair.

"Your hair is so ugly!" Kame-chan spat. "I wanna cut it off!"

"Likewise!" I growled.

Our fight was eventually put to a stop by Sensei, who shoved us away from each other.

"That's _enough_," Sensei growled. "Just for that, you two will receive detention. The academy has time for such uncouth behaviour."

I flinched at his ire, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Kame-chan do the same.

"I _hate _you," Kame-chan whispered harshly as she brushed past me, roughly shouldering me on her way back to the classroom.

"As I said before," I murmured, "_likewise_."

I think I just find my rival.

And it was Kame-chan.

Does the world _hate _me or something?

And I was _still _the dead last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

**. . .**

I moodlily tightened my grip on the pencil in my hand, and I was slightly satisfied when the wood creaked.

I held it to eye level, examining it curiously.

A multitude of barely noticable cracks ran down the pencil's straight frame, and I was slightly mystified that it had been _me _who had done that.

But the pencil wasn't the bane of my frustration and annoyance.

No, never.

It was the piece of paper innocently gazing up at me from its place on my desk.

I huffed, dropping my pencil onto the desk and crossing my arms over my chest.

The pencil fell to the desk with a dull clutter.

My eye twitched.

Yashamaru glanced at me vaguely before going back to his own paper, his expression as quiet and grim as it usually was.

Huh.

Okay, in the past month that I've been with this class, I've observed that Yashamaru was _nothing _like his older sister, Karura.

Whereas Karura was loud and cheerful, Yashamaru was quiet and grim, coming off as slightly cold to a newcomer.

I'd never really spoken more than a few words ever since he had helped me with my target practise, but that was to be expected, I guess.

If only Kame-chan hadn't insulted my hair, than I wouldn't have gotten detention in the first place.

I sighed, glaring down at my test moodily.

Ever since I had entered the academy, I had been the bane of bullies everywhere.

All for the reason that I lacked the ability to use chakra.

My sullen look faded into a frown.

I was a Sensor type, but that ability could only be utilised by possessing chakra.

Unless...

I actually _could _use chakra, granted it would only be the tiniest of trickles.

The tiniest amount to use the standard academy jutsus, and maybe, just maybe... enough to grip _walls_.

I grinned, and I was about to finish my test with a renewed vigour.

But just as my pen descended onto the paper, Sensei's booming voice sounded throughout the classroom.

"Time's up, class," he droned, "now, if you could bring your papers up..."

I scowled, but I did as he told, anyway.

When everyone was seated again and the classroom was eerily silent, Sensei spoke.

"We have at least an hour before lunch begins," he murmured, "now, I want everyone to follow me outside. I'm going to begin teaching you about the basic uses of chakra."

At the sound of that admission, whispers broke throughout the room.

"I'll _totally _ace it," I heard Kame-chan whisper, then she turned her malicious gaze to _me_, "but I can't say the same for _you_, Aka-chan."

A few of the girls seated beside Kame-chan giggled.

I, however, merely frowned.

"I don't think that's right, Kame-chan," I murmured softly.

Kame-chan snorted on laughter as we walked out toward the training field.

I frowned the entire way there, but I was startled when something abruptly brushed past me.

My arm tingled.

My frown deepened.

Kame-chan took one look at my face and giggled.

"Do you have a crush on Puppet Boy, Aka-chan?" She cooed sweetly.

Crush...?

I snorted.

_How juvenile._

Wait... Puppet Boy?

My eyes flashed, and I growled, "Don't call him that!"

Kame-chan laughed harder, and she shrieked, "_Aka-chan and Puppet Boy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-"_

_"Shut up!_ I yelled.

Kame-chan squealed and hurriedly hid behind Yashamaru who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Save me from Aka-chan, Yashamaru-kun!" She shrieked.

Yashamaru sighed in exasperation, and didn't bother to deign Kame-chan with a reply.

"_Yashamaru-kun_," she whined.

Yashamaru sighed again, and this time it sounded more tired than angry

"Please refrain from touching me, Kimiko-chan," he sighed.

My jaw dropped.

Yashamaru called Kame-chan by her _name_?

And yet, he only calls me by my _last name_.

There's too many injusticies in this world.

I huffed angrily, and all my angry thoughts were soon drowned out when Sensei soon began to speak.

"... and if you possess enough aptitude, then you will be moved up a class."

My jaw dropped even further, and from his place beside me, Yashamaru murmured, "Kindly refrain from opening your mouth like that again, Kishi-san."

I shot him a scowl, and as I'd predicted, Yashamaru didn't even blink.

Once again, it was Sesnei's voice that shattered my irritated thoughts.

"You will channel your chakra, and if successful, you will attempt the clone jutsu."

When everyone had taken their respective places, I was near startled by a tap on my shoulders.

I turned to see a boy with a gentle smile on his lips.

A very _familiar _looking boy with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Huh- oh, Hiroshi-kun!" I broke off, launching myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He choked on a laugh, wheezing out, "I-It's good to see you, too, Yū-chan."

I pulled back, still smiling fintly.

Hiroshi looked... well, _older_, I'd say.

But it _had _been over a year since I'd last seen him, I reasoned.

He was only a taller than me, and as usual, his fringe obscured half of of his face, letting only a sliver of his eyes through but the majority of his smile.

He was clad in a green kimono that looked as if It'd seen better days.

"Channel your chakra, Yū-chan," he murmured, "I know you can do it."

Against my better judgement, I clapped my hands into the same sign Takashi had shown me all those years earlier.

But unlike what I usually did when I was training by myself, I only proddest for the tiniest sliver of chakra, deciding to test my theory that I had fabricated only minutes earlier.

As usual, the toxic feeling of my chakra bubbled to the surface, and I cringrd at the poisonous feeling. It tried to force its way out, and my eyes went hazy and unfocussed, but I gritted my teeth, determined to pull through whatever _this _was.

I prodded for the tiniest sliver of chakra, and believe it or not, it actually _obeyed_, albiet burning my palms in the process.

"That's it, Yū-chan," Hiroshi murmured in encouragement, "now put your hands together in whatever sign Sensei showed you."

I clumsily copied the handsign that Sensei had shown us, desperately holding onto the sliver of chakra that I precariously held.

Hiroshi then pulled on his own chakra, and I yelled: "Clone Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and it cleared away a moment later.

My eye twitched at what I saw, and I couldn't help but feel _ashamed_ at what I had come up with.

Obviously Hiroshi couldn't perform such a jutsu since he had no idea what a _person _looked like. He had only pulled on his chakra for encouragement.

The clone I had created was pale and rather sickly looking.

Half of its body was missing, and not a few seconds later, it shuddered before _poofing _out of existance.

My heart dropped, but considering that I had summoned it on my first try, I reasoned that my control wasn't _too _bad for my almost non-existent chakra. And judging from what a few other kids produced, it proved that my control wasn't shot to hell like I thought it would be.

I looked up at Hiroshi and was mildly surprised to see an uncharacteristic grin present on his gentle face.

"You did better than I thought, Yū-chan," he said.

I grinned, but it dimmed somewhat when I realised something.

"Hey, Hiroshi-kun," I said, "do you have an idea of why my control isn't as shitty as I'd thought It'd be?"

Hiroshi didn't hesitate, saying, "Otou-sama's chakra is a lot like yours, Yū-chan. Meaning: he has so little chakra to work with, and with so little chakra, naturally his control would be superior to others."

I nodded, considering his theory. It made sense from what I could comprehend. I mean, let's talk about Sakura Haruno from the manga: her chakra control was near-perfect. Far better than her team mates with their _own _huge chakra reserves. My theory is that because her reserves were smaller than most, her chakra was easier to control.

I think that's the same with my own chakra.

But being that I was unable to freely expend my chakra because of an illness, than lack of talent in Rock Lee's part, I had to be extremely careful with what I used up. If I used too much, then my body would get an overload and my coils would burn out.

And then I'd die.

Very slowly and painfully.

"Wait a sec," I murmured mostly to myself before glancing at Hiroshi, "what did my chakra even _look _like, Hiroshi-kun?"

Hiroshi was silent, but after a few moments, he jokingly said, "You know I can't see anything, Yū-chan."

I scowled at him, knowing all too well that he wouldn't be able to see it. "You know what I meant," I moodily grumbled.

Hiroshi chuckled, "You're right. If you really want to know, your chakra was fluctuating wildly around your form."

My chakra was wild?

"That's really weird," I said, then: "What does that even _mean_?"

Hiroshi shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Try another clone."

I looked down at my hands, "I don't think I have enough chakra for this jutsu."

"Just try," Hiroshi insisted, "it doesn't look as if you're drained just yet."

I sighed, "Fine."

Like before, my hands formed the sign that Sensei had made us memorise, but my form was sloppy, and overall, I very badly done.

But I tried my best, forcing out the same sliver of chakra as before, yelling: "Clone Jutsu!"

Like before, a _poof _of smoke wreathed around me, and when it dissipated, a replica of myself stood before me.

But like before, it was sickly and demented looking.

It disappeared soon after, and I buried my face in my hands, moaning, "_Why _am I so horrible at _everything _I try?"

"Uh, Yū-chan?" Hiroshi tried, interrupting my self-pity party. "You're not horrible at _everything_. You're really high in Taijutsu, remember?"

Huh?

My face didn't brighten, and I said, "I have to be the best I can at Taijutsu, considering that I can't really use chakra."

"You did just then," Hiroshi pointed out.

"Yeah, but using only two jutsus practically drained it all away!" I argued.

"You're doing better than the majority of the class is right now," Hiroshi continued gently.

I looked up, and saw that he was right.

Most kids were having trouble to just _draw _on their chakra, and if they could, they weren't having much progress on the Clone Jutsu.

Suddenly, a grin found its way onto my face.

"Hey, you're right, Hiroshi-kun," I murmured.

A shy grin appeared on Hiroshi's face, and I almost missed it just because his hair was in the way.

My smile was as equally shy.

"Alright, class," Sensei called, "that's enough. You can all leave for lunch, but I need a few to stay behind."

Huh? Sensei _never _asks people to stay behind unless it's a detention.

"If Hiroshi, Yashamaru, Sasori, Kimiko, and Yūmaru could stay behind," Sensei said, "then that would be marvellous."

I blinked, and I shared a look of confusion with Hiroshi before we both decided to stop standing around and we both slowly approached Sensei.

To my left, I noticed Yashamaru walking beside me, and with a pang, I saw a familar head of red hair.

Sasori!

The boy completely ignored everyone around him, his brown eyes half-lidded and cold. His expression was that of a bored and lazy half-smile, but I knew better.

Maybe Sasori was as confused as I was.

Then I noticed someone else.

"_Kame-chan_!" I hissed in disbelief.

Kame-chan looked at me in surprise, and very briefly, we both held a glare of hatred and loathing.

"Aka-chan," she whispered through clenched teeth.

I glared even harder, but my murderous thoughts were swiftly cast away once I heard Hiroshi speak.

"Sensei, why were we kept behind?" He asked quietly, "I know you only keep students back if they're in trouble."

"You're not in trouble," Sensei assured us gruffly, "I actually asked you to stay behind to inform you that all five of you will be moving up a class."

Wait...

"_What?!_" I cried, "how can I move up a class?! I'm the dead last if you forgot!"

"The reason the five of you are moving up a class," Sesnei snapped, "is because you're far more advanced than the current one you're in!"

"Uh, how so?" I asked meekly.

Sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "For one, Yūmaru-chan, all five of you can control your chakra to an extent, and in an extreme case, perform the academy jutsu. And while Hiroshi-kun may not be able to, he can still summon his chakra. And Yūmaru-chan, your mother informed me that you _lacked _the ability to use chakra."

I winced.

Ouch, Mum.

"I can use it," I said heavily, "but only for the most basic of jutsus."

"Nevertheless, you're still moving up a class," Sensei said shortly, "and while you may be the dead last, your Taijutsu skills are still reasons enough to move you up. That goes for _all _of you, not just Yūmaru-chan."

"Can you just call me Yū-chan?" I pleaded, "Yūmaru's too manly for my tastes."

And it's true, Yūmaru sounds a boy's name!

Were my parents planning on having another son after Takashi, or something?

Sensei didn't even bother deigning my question with a reply.

Then I remembered something else.

"_Kame-chan's _moving up a class, as well?!" I cried.

Kame-chan looked affronted while I felt mortified.

"Likewise, Aka-chan," Kame-chan sniffed.

"Can you even _perform_ the Clone Jutsu?" I sniped.

Kame-chan smirked cockily, and she clapped her hands in a perfect sign, shrieking, "Clone Jutsu!"

I blinked at the overload of chakra that had been put into the jutsu, but when the smoke dissipated, my jaw dropped.

Standing before Kame-chan was a _very _good clone. Granted, it wasn't perfect, and there pieces missing around the edges, but unlike mine, Kame-chan's clone didn't look like it was about to drop dead.

My eye twitched.

I clapped my own hands into the same sign that Kame-chan had used only moments ago, and I felt it in my dwindling chakra reserves that I'd only have enough for one more.

Three jutsu were my limit, it seemed.

Anymore and I was sure my coils would get fried from a chakra overload.

"Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke _poofed _around me, and I saw a glimpse of my clone.

It was pale and haggard.

As sickly looking as I currently felt.

I hurriedly spat out a globule of blood, and assessed my work.

It was almost embarrassing at how perfect Kame-chan's clone looked compared to mine.

Kame-chan laughed, spitting out, "Who's superior now, Aka-cha?! My clone looks better than yours!"

I surprised out of my mind at who spoke up next.

"Aka-chan's control is superior to your own," Sasori pointed out gravely.

Huh?

Did Sasori just call me _Aka-chan_?

And did he just _stick up _for me?

Wait, he didn't stick up for me, he was only proving a point.

"Whatever, Puppet Boy," Kame-chan sneered. "You're only jealous because I'm better than you!"

Uh, yeah, Kame-chan, I don't think you should say that you're better than a future S-Class criminal that would easily be able to kill you once he gets strong enough.

I don't think I would.

"I don't think he really cares, Kame-chan," I said softly, absentmindedly wiping away the gathering blood on my chin.

"Says the person who was making googly eyes at him earlier!" Kame-chan spat.

I blinked, "_That's _what this is about?" I said incredulously, "Kame-chan, I'm too young for that sort of stuff!"

"What sort of stuff?" Hiroshi asked blandly, "the _bad _sort of stuff?"

I shot him a weird look, and I silently debated whether he knew _anything _about _that._

When his face remained confused, I decided that he _didn't._

"If you have no more questions," Sensei stated montoneously, "then I must ask you to leave and have your lunch."

I nodded, then tugged Hiroshi toward in the direction of the playground after grabbing our respective lunches. Surprisingly, he complied without complaint.

When we arrived, I approached a vacent area and sat down, opening my bento and snatching a riceball from within.

I chewed on the rice languidly, swallowing when needed and generally savouring the taste of it.

"You must like riceballs," Hiroshi pointed out, a teasing tone present in his voice.

"And if I do?" I retorted, smiling a little.

I tool another bite of my riceball, and soon enough, it was gone. Devoured.

So I simply took another one and ate it.

And another.

And another.

Before I knew it, all my riceballs were gone and my bento was empty.

I snapped it shut with a flourish and slipped it inside my bag before turning to see Hiroshi chewing thoughtfully on a piece of dango.

I sat there for a while, just staring at him.

The fact that we would be in the same class tomorrow reminded me of the fact that I wanted to befriend him even more than I already had.

He was, quite possibly, the only friend I had in this world.

We had only really known each other for a month, and I wanted to know him more.

I wanted to know his dream.

I wanted to know what he loved and loathed.

I wanted to be his friend.

"Hey, Hiroshi-kun," I said, chewing on a piece of rice, "what's your dream for the future?"

Hiroshi finished the remainder of his dango before answering, "I think... I think I would want to find a cure for Otou-sama's illness. I want him to live, to watch me grow up, and if possible, watch _my _children grow up."

"You..." I was speechless.

"What's your dream, Yū-chan?" Hiroshi asked around another piece of dango.

I paused for a moment, considering.

What _is _my dream?

"... I... want to get stronger so that I can protect all that is dear to me."

"The village?" Hiroshi guessed.

I hesitated, "Most of the time," I answered truthfully, "but sometimes, I feel this unexplainable feeling that makes me want to yell."

"Anger and hatred," Hiroshi said quietly, he smiled wryly when he saw my startled expression, "you're not the only one with so much bitterness, Yū-chan. I sometimes feel it off Otou-sama, and in extreme cases, Sunako-nii-san."

I sighed, how had I met this sweet, gentle boy who had the aura of someone years older?

I didn't know.

**. . .**

"Are you ready, Yū-chan?" My mother called, "Takashi-chan can't wait forever."

I rolled my eyes, yelling, "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Okay!"

I finished bandaging my hands and pulled my bag onto my shoulders.

I then exited my room, sliding the door behind me.

It would be my first day in a new class, and I couldn't say that I wasn't excited.

I entered the kitchen and took the bento that Mum had proffered for me. Akito clung to her leg, and when he saw me, he pointed a chubby finger at my chest.

"Where going, Yūyū?" He demanded, his big black eyes narrowed.

"To the academy, Akito-chan," I answered.

His eyes widened, and before I knew it, he had dashed foreward and clung onto my leg.

"Can I come?!" He cried.

"Ne, Akito-chan," Mum said gently, "Yū-chan is learning how to be a ninja, it will be too dangerous if you go."

"It's okay, Okaa-san," a voice interrupted, "Akito-chan can come. I'll keep him safe, and afterwards, I can show him around the village. It's my day off, anyway."

Mum sighed, "Oh, very well, then. But you keep him safe, Takashi-chan, do you understand?"

Takashi blushed faintly at the honorific, but he nodded firmly,"Of course, Okaa-san."

"Do you hear that, Akito-chan?" Mum cooed, "your big brother will take you to the academy."

"Yay!" Akito cheered, clapping his hands, "Yūyū and Taka-chan!"

I turned to Takashi, raising an eyebrow, "You have a day off, Onii-chan?"

Takashi simply nodded, and I nearly slapped myself at my obliviousness.

Everything about his clothes positively _screamed _"day off".

As usual, his hair was undone, and it was _really _long, reaching the centre of his back in length. His usual jōnin ensemble was replaced by a casual grey shirt with matching mesh under armour. His pants were black and he still wore his normal sandals.

"Wow, Onii-chan," I remarked, "I never noticed how girly you've become."

There was stunned silence at my words, but a moment later, Akito began to giggle, clapping his hands loudly.

"Girly Taka-chan!" He laughed.

Takashi flushed an alarming shade of red, all the while Mum scolded, "_Yūmaru!_"

I had a nice laugh, as well, and I didn't bat an eyelash when Takashi turned his pissed off, mortified glare at me.

"Alright, then," Mum interrupted loudly, "Takashi-chan, Yū-chan, you take care of your little brother, okay?"

"'Course we'll take care of Akito-chan," I chirped, "no need to worry, Kaa-chan!"

I watched as Mum leaned down and pressed a kiss to Akito's forehead, murmuring, "Mummy will see you soon, okay?"

"'Kay," Akito chirped.

Takashi then took Akito into his arms, holding him against his hip.

"We'll be off, then, Okaa-san," he said.

Mum nodded before hurriedly kissing us both goodbye.

I blushed furiously and dashed outisde.

Takashi met me outside a few moments later, our little brother balanced in his arms.

"Before we head to the academy, I need to see Kazuki."

I smirked, "You wanna see your girlfriend, Takashi-_chan_?"

My big brother blushed, then said shortly, "Have you been taught roof hopping?"

I frowned, "Onii-chan, I can only use the tiniest trickle of chakra, and my limit is three jutsus, I thought I told you this _yesterday_."

"You only need to direct the tiniest trickle to your feet, anyways," Takashi interrupted smoothly.

I stopped in my tracks, "Good point," I conceded..

Takashi smirked, "Concentrate chakra to your feet with the hand sign I taught you."

"I know what to do!" I snapped, my fingers already in the sign.

As usual, I encountered the acidic sludge that was my chakra, and it took everything in me to pick out the cleaneast sliver and direct it toward my feet.

"Now release it as fast as you can," Takashi commanded.

"Gladly," I released the chakra in a roaring burst, and before I knew it, I was in the air.

I shrieked, attracting the attention of various passerbys. Somewhere in the background, I heard Takashi sigh, and before I knew it, I was safely on someone's roof.

I stood there, completely and utterly _stunned._

"What just happened?"

Takashi smirked while Akito looked delighted.

"Yūyū flew in the sky!" He cried.

"_Flew_?!"

Takashi's smirk faded and he sighed, "I had to give you some momentum, but now that we're on the roof, you should be fine."

"Says the jōnin who looks too girly to even _be _a jōnin," I muttered.

"I-_stop _calling me _girly_," Takashi growled.

His face flushed in the most miniscule of blushes, and I teased, "No, you're saving your girlyness for your girlfriend who you're going to make out with."

My normally stoic brother looked mortified, and he choked, "How do you even _know _about that?"

"I walked in on Tou-san and Kaa-chan," I said casually.

Takashi choked on his own spit, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

"Shit!" He cursed.

At the sound of the curse word, Akito grinned, "Shit!" He cheered. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Takashi looked horrified now, "How the _fuck _does my little brother know that word?!" He said it mostly to himself.

At the muderous look in his eyes, I wisely decided to keep my mouth shut, and instead followed me him across the roofs, practically _staggering _my way across the gasps.

When we stopped at another roof, Takashi hurriedly shoved Akito into my arms and tapped on the window.

A few moments later, it opened and a head popped through. I recognised the face, and I saw who it was when it popped up.

Wavy black hair framed her face and flowed down her back like an inky waterfall. She was beautiful and pale, and her dark eyes were wide in... was it _love _I was seeing there?

"Come on, Takashi-kun," she murmured, she then turned to me and her eyes lit up, "I'm sorry, Yū-chan, but I need to speak with your brother alone. Will you be alright by yourself? I would ask you to come in..."

"It's fine," I interrupted, "Akito-chan and I will just wait out here."

"Yeah," Akito cheered.

"If you're sure," Kazuki trailed off.

I smiled at her and gestured for to go.

Kazuki then closed the window and I turned to Akito.

"Do you want to hear a story, Akito-chan?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled at my baby brother, "It's a very special story that will be yours, okay."

Akito nodded eagerly and I began the story.

I can't believe I'm going to tell Akito this, but I just want to get it off my back, and what better way than to tell him?

Now, I'm not very updated on the manga, and I never really was in my life, so I'll try my best.

"Alright, Akito-chan, listen closely, 'kay?" Akito nodded and I began, "A long time ago there was a terrible beast. It ravaged the land with with its ten tails and caused massive destruction," I cringed at the description of my story, "but there was one man who could combat it: it was the Sage of the Six Paths. The Sage confronted the beast, and after a long battle, he managed to seal it within himself. Eventually, the Sage grew old, and he knew, that when he died, the beast would be free to once again ravage the land. So on his death bed, he used his Creation of All Things and managed to split the beast into nine separate beings.

"They were the Ichibi: Shukaku.

"The Nibi: Matatabi.

"The Sanbi: Isobu.

"The Yonbi: Son Goku.

"The Gobi: Kōkuo.

"The Rokubi: Saiken.

"The Nanabi: Chōmei.

"The Hachibi: Gyūken.

"And finally, the Kyūbi: Kurama.

"They are and were known as the Biju," I finished.

I only deigned to tell Akito about the most minute details that could go unnoticed.

I didn't dare tell him about Kaguya and her fruit, or even about Hagoromo and his sons, Asura and Indra.

I only told him about the Biju, and if he ever mentioned to someone else, all it would be was a story that he gleaned from his big sister.

I sighed, then remembered that I should already be at the academy.

"What is he _doing_?" I muttered as I crawled to the window.

I peered open, then flushed a deep red when I saw what I had witnessed.

Takashi's lips were firmly joined with Kazuki's, and a few moments later, they pulled back for air.

I thought they were done when, abruptly, Kazuki leaned in and kissed him again, running her fingers through his curtain of spiky red hair.

I cringed, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. I was somewhat ashamed to admit that I was slightly curious when it came to romantic intimacy.

In my old life, I had never been in a relationship, so I never knew what it felt like to kiss to someone.

I know, lame right?

This time it was Takashi who pulled back, but he didn't entirely, his gaze seemed to linger on her parted lips.

He swooped in for another one, and this time I _did_ look away, but for other reasons.

"Why they sucking faces, Yūyū?" Akito asked innocently from his place beside me.

I let out a mortified squeak when Akito gazed at the kissing pair. I hurriedly covered his eyes, not wanting his innocence to be exploited. I ignored his whining and I slid the window open, yelling, "Stop kissing your girlfriend, Onii-chan! I need to get to the academy!"

Takashi hurriedly broke away from Kazuki, his face flushed and his eyes wild.

"How much did you see?!" He demanded wildly.

"Most of it," I answered, shrugging, "Akito-chan saw it, too."

Takashi paled, and he leaned back towards Kazukio, swiping a quick kiss on his way out.

"I'll see you later," he promised.

The beautiful girl could only nod as Takashi bundled both me _and _Akito under each arm. He then disappeard in a _poof_, and I squeezed my eyes shut at the sickening sensation that churned my stomach inside out.

But before it could get annoying, the spinning abruptly stopped.

Takashi let me down easily and I hurriedly turned and emptied my contents on the side of the path.

"Ugh," I groaned, "I feel like _dying_."

"That's what nearly _everyone _says on their first try," Takashi said in amusement.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and true to his word, the red haired baby in his grasp looked _particularly _queasy.

"You used Body flicker on Akito-chan?!" I demanded, "he's only a baby."

"Nearly fifteen months," Takashi sighed.

"Whatever," I said shortly, "let's go."

I pulled the fourteen year old jōnin in the direction of the academy, my grasp on his wrist never slacking.

When we arrived at the designated class, I slid the shoji door open and was relieved to find that class hadn't yet started.

I pulled Akito from my other brother's arms and sat with him in a random seat, him on my lap.

"Yū-chan," Takashi said wearily, "I have to get Akito-chan home. Okaa-san made her terms _very _clear."

"You just want to get back to your girlfriend," I snapped back at him, adjusting my grip on Akito.

Takashi glared at me harder and I sighed, reluctantly handing my little brother back to my bigger one.

"Thank you," Takashi glanced at Akito, "say goodbye to your sister, Akito-chan."

"Bye, bye, Yūyū," he waved at me cheerfully.

I smiled and leaned up, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Bye, bye, Akito-chan."

When my brothers were gone, the class soon began, and to my horror, the Sensei announced that there was a seating plan.

Practically everyone in the room was at least eight years old.

Two years older than me.

"Yūmaru Kishi?" I looked up when my name was called.

"You will be sitting in between Yashamaru and Kimiko."

Huh?

Oh, right, seating plans.

Yashamaru was alright, I suppose.

And Kimiko...

Wait a minute...

My jaw dropped in horror.

I was sitting next to Kame-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**. . .**

I glared at Kame-chan from the corner of my eye.

She remained oblivious.

My eye twitched.

Kame-chan then turned her head, a light giggle forcing its way past her lips. Her blue hair swung with the motion, and she paused to briefly flick it out of her face.

From his place beside me, Yashamaru coughed quietly.

I sighed heavily, releasing my pent up frustration of the past month into the abuse of bandaged hands.

I had been sitting next to Kame-chan for a _month._

And it pissed me off to _no _end.

During class I was expected to sit next to her.

During group or partner assignments I was expected to sit next to her.

It was driving me crazy!

Kame-chan stared blankly into the distance, idly tapping the end of her pencil against the wooden surface of the desk.

_Tap tap tap_

My eye twitched.

_Tap tap tap_

I scowled, resisting the urge to box out my ears.

_Tap tap tap_

"Stop tapping!" I finally exclaimed, whirling in my seat to face her.

The pencil dropped to the desk.

_Clang!_

I growled, seizing her wrist in my hand and shaking it furiously.

Kame-chan smirked, cooing, "Aw, does that _bother_ you, Aka-chan?"

"I wouldn't want to satisfy you, now would I, Kame-chan?" I said coldly.

Kame-chan's smirk dimmed somewhat, and it remained shaky on her face, "You made a made a mistake the moment you insulted me," she whispered through gritted teeth.

I chuckled, but it was cold and filled with no emotion, just a dead, cold promise, "And you made a mistake the day you insulted my _hair_, Kame-chan," I whispered back, my voice sounding like ice.

Kame-chan looked near-shocked, but I didn't really take any satisfaction in my verbal victory. In fact, I was quite surprised at how cold and near-emotionless I had sounded back there.

I frowned, flexing my bandaged fingers.

_What's happening to me?_

It was as if the academy was draining everything from me with its oppressive cream walls that seemed to go on for eternity.

_I'm breaking_, I realised.

Sunagakure was breaking me.

It was ripping me open, and soon enough, all of my secrets would be out in the open.

I felt a flash of hatred for the village that was so sudden, that it caught me off guard.

I loved this village, right?

_Suna is so dreary._

Huh?

_It's a hell hole._

No, stupid voice, Suna is _beautiful_!

_I hate it here._

Okay, I don't think I'll listen to this voice.

It's fucking weird, that's what.

I glared down at the piece of paper in front of me, squeezing my pencil until it creaked and threatened to snap.

When I saw the question, I glared even harder.

We had to answer some sort of shitty survey, and by reading the questions, it only served to get me even more pissed off than usual.

For example...

_Question eight_

_What do you think of Sunagakure?_

I didn't why the question made me feel the barest hints of anger in my stomach, but as I began to think, I slowly began to understand.

Sunagakure had turned Sasori into a sociopath that cared for no one but himself.

Sunagakure _may _have redeemed itself in the case of Gaara, but he had _still _been hated and unloved.

Sunagakure was the cause of Gaara's descent into an uncaring sociopath that craved for blood.

My pencil snapped.

_It's all their fault._

I stared down at the piece of paper, shaving and pieces of wood littering the fine black print.

I buried my face in my hands, uncaring to curious gazes that were directed at me.

_Sunagakure is a hell hole._

...

...

...

_Tap tap tap_

A consistent tap at my elbow.

_Tap tap tap_

I blinked.

_Tap tap tap_

I looked down.

A pencil rested innocently in the crook of my elbow.

Confused beyond belief, I took it into my free hand and looked up.

Indigo eyes pierced mine, and Yashamaru smiled faintly.

"Use it," he said, "it's yours now."

My eyes went slightly wide at his kindness, but slowly, a smile as faint as his began to bloom on my lips.

"Arigato," I whispered.

I wiped away the pieces of shattered wood on my desk and began to meticulously answer the questions.

I didn't dare answer them truthfully, because if I did, then I would be answering a niggling worry in the pit of my stomach.

A few moments later, I heard Sensei say, "As soon as you finish your survey, then you can leave."

As soon as he said that, I began to scribble on my piece of paper with renewed vigour.

When I reached the last question, I scribbled in some mindless nonsense and got up from my seat and began to approach the teacher.

Sensei looked up when I approached, "Finished already, Yūmaru-chan?"

I scowled at the use of my too manly sounding name, and merely handed him the piece of paper clutched in my clenched fist.

Sensei accepted the crumpled piece of paper, and his eyes roamed the text, "I can't even read this, it's completely illegible."

My eyes widened as something dawned on me.

He wouldn't...

Sensei caught my reproachful look, and he smirked, "Don't worry, Yūmaru-chan, I won't get you to read it out to the class. It is, after all, a _private _survey."

I frowned, and Sensei's smirk dimmed.

"Why do you refrain from smiling?" He said it softly, gently, as if there _wasn't _a class of curious children that loved to eavesdrop.

Naturally, I felt _pissed_, "It is, after all, a _private _affair," I answered stiffly, mocking his words from earlier, "so if you would excuse me, Sensei, I'd like to leave."

Sensei simply nodded, and no more words were exchanged.

I was glad.

Really, really, really glad.

I was making my way down a familiar corridor when someone suddenly called my name.

"Hey, Yū-chan!"

I swiftly turned, and I wasn't the least bit surprised bit surprised to see that it was Karura.

I barely knew her, but what I _did _know was that her class was let out earlier than mine.

"Yeah?"

When she came to a stop in front of me, I noticed that she was still donning a scarf even though it wasn't remotely cold.

"Hey," she huffed, I noticed that her cheeks were flushed, "I want to know if you wanna hang out with me? I was gonna get Yashamaru-chan on my way."

"Hang out?" I repeated the words as if they were a foreign concept.

Karura grinned, "Yeah! We could go somewhere to eat. Just you, me, and Yashamaru-chan!'

"Nobody's ever asked me to "hang out" before," I said quietly, a faint smile curved my lips, "I'd like that, Karura-chan."

Karura grabbed my wrist, "C'mon, then, Yū-chan!"

I allowed her to tug me along, my heart was racing along with me and I smiled a genuine, beautiful smile.

_Is this what it feels like to have friends?_

We arrived outside the classroom that I had exited only minutes earlier, and we had come just in time to see Yashamaru coming out.

"Yashamaru-chan!" Karura cried, "d'you wanna hang out with me and Yū-chan?"

A look of near-adoration crossed Yashamaru's face, and he nodded, "Sure."

And this is how I found myself crammed me in a booth at a local tea shop with Yashamaru and Karura.

"What d'you wanna order?"

I shrugged, eyes scanning the menu, "I dunno. What're you ordering, Karura-chan?"

Karura hummed, "Probably tea," she chuckled, "not that I can afford anything else."

"I'll have tea, as well," Yashamaru added quietly, he then turned his indigo gaze on me, "and you, Kishi-san?"

I nearly groaned, "Why do you keep calling me by my last name, Yashamaru-san?"

"I barely know you," he pointed out.

"Then can you _at least _call me by my _name_?" I pleaded, "just call me Yū-san, I don't really care, but none of this last name business."

Yashamaru smirked, "Whatever you say, _Yū-san_."

I sighed, "I think I'll just order tea, then. I don't have enough money for anything else."

A few minutes later, we ordered our drinks, and soon enough, they were sitting in front of us.

I picked up the steaming cup and held it to my nose, inhaling its contents.

I nearly gagged.

It smelled _wretched_!

Cautiously, I pressed the brim to my lips, taking a careful sip.

Almost immediately, my eyes widened, and I took another sip.

And another.

And another.

Soon enough, I as sculling the enitre cup, and it was only moments later that it was all gone.

I pouted at my empty cup, and as I did so, someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Yashamaru gazing at me in amusement.

His sister was also wearing a similar look, but it was exploited by childish innocence.

All I could say about the tea was: "_Wow_."

Karura giggled, nursing her own cup of tea, "Wow, Yū-chan, I didn't know that you liked tea so much."

Yashamaru smirked at me from over his own cup, "You were drinking it as if you could die at any possible moment."

"Maybe I really like tea," I retorted defensively, meeting the smirks of my friends with my own, "besides, you drink as much as I do, Karura-chan."

"I may drink a lot of tea, Yū-chan," Karura said dismissively, "but probably not as much as _you_!"

I snorted a laugh, but I couldn't really hold it in.

I burst out laughing.

Yashamaru gazed at me quizzically, as if to ask _'what are you laughing at?'_

"I-I don't even _know _why I'm laughing!" I cried, "but for some reason, Karura-chan just makes me laugh!"

Even Karura cracked a smile, though it was more amused than genuine.

"Hey," Karura suddenly said, smacking her hands on the table, "the Genin exams are coming up in a few months, will you be taking them, Yū-chan?"

Take the Genin exams?

I frowned, resting my chin on my palm, "I dunno," I said truthfully, "don't you think I'm a little young for that, Karura-chan? I mean, I _am _only six."

"Yashamaru's taking the exams," Karura interjected, "so I think you should, too."

My frown deepened.

From what I remember, Yashamaru had made Genin at elevin, and Chūnin at sixteen. From there, he became an ANBU and the Fourth Kazekage's right hand.

So if he wanted to become a Genin at seven, then my presence must have _really _changed the timeline.

"I don't know if I should," I murmured, looking down at my empty cup, "take the exam, I mean."

"Aw," Karura pouted, "give it a try. If it makes you feel better, I'm taking it, too."

"I don't know," I remained unconvinced.

"Don't tell me you're too scared," Karura taunted.

My frown dissolved into a scowl, "Never!" I said fiercly.

Karura smirked, "Let's play truth or dare!"

I blinked, "Why the sudden change of topic, Karura-chan?" I asked as we payed for our drinks and exited the shop.

"Nothing," Karura answered slyly, "I just wanna play truth or dare. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not really," I replied a tad cautiously, "but are you serious?"

""Course I am," Karura said smugly, "now are you gonna play or not?"

"I'll play," I said cautiously, "but only if Yashamaru-san plays, as well."

Karura turned to her younger brother, a devillish glint present in his eyes, "Yashamaru," she practically _cooed_, "will you please play truth or dare?"

Yashamaru remained aloof for a few moments before, abruptly, a mischevious glint appeared in his indigo eyes, "Sure, whatever floats your boat."

Karura cried out in delight before turning to me, "Yū-chan, truth or dare?"

I smirked, calmly saying, "Dare."

Karura seemed pleased with my answer, "Yū-chan, I dare you to... uh, I dunno, hug Yashamaru."

I choked on my own spit, my cheeks flushing red.

Yashamaru seemed to be in a similar state.

"H-Hug?!" My voice was oddly high-pitched, but Karura didn't seem to care.

She nodded, "Yeah! Go on, Yū-chan! Hug Yashamaru, already, would you?!"

I approached the other six year old cautiously, spreading my arms wide.

"Just do it," Yashamaru muttered.

I shakily wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a quick, tight hug.

My chest briefly pressed against his, but after about two seconds, I quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

I angrily turned to Karura who was, by then, laughing her ass off, "Don't you _ever _get me to do that again!" I cried angrily.

Karura finally stopped giggling, and she raised her head, still smirking, "You shouldn't have chosen dare, then, Yū-chan~" she sung.

I growled, "Karura-chan," I snapped, "truth or dare?"

Karura hummed, "I think I'll have to choose truth," her smirk grew, "I wouldn't want my ass to get handed to me through a dare!"

I sighed, a faint smile coming to my lips, "Alright, then, Karura-chan," I paused to think for a moment, "I can't really think of any questions, so I'll go with this really stupid one. Karura-chan, if you ever had a son, what would his name be?"

Karura didn't really think, she merely grinned instead, "Well, I've always liked the name Kankurō. So if I ever have a son, then I'll probably name him Kankurō."

"Yū-san," Yashamaru's voice sounded, "truth or dare?"

I smirked, "Dare, of course," I answered, "truth's too overrated."

This time it was Yashamaru who smirked, "Yū-san," he began,"I dare you to try the upcoming Genin exams."

Silence.

Then-

"WHAT?!" I burst out, causing various passerbys to stare at me, "are you serious, Yashamaru-san?!'

His smirk widened, "Of course I am. But seeing as you're the dead last, you'll prbably fail anyway."

"Fine!" I fumed, "I'll do it! Happy?!"

Yashamaru grinned the first grin I had seen him bear, "Ecstatic."

I never realised, that by agreeing to his dare, that that single promise would impact my entire life.

**. . .**

I balanced Akito on my lap, my fingers weaving through his bright red hair.

"So," Mum began, "what's this about becoming a Genin at seven."

Akito whined in discomfort as I ruffled his hair, "Yashamaru-san dared me to," I mumbled.

"And who is this "_Yashamaru_"? Mum inquired, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

I eyed her tea jealously, but I forced myself to respond, "He's a just a friend, Kaa-chan. He made me promise to try the exams out."

"But do you want to become a Genin so young?" Mum persisted, "Takashi-chan was older than you and look where he is now."

"Onii-chan was _eight_," I pointed out, "only two years older than I am right now."

Mum sighed, "I don't know if I want my only daughter to become a ninja," she murmured mostly to herself, "especially when she has an illness that could easily tax her down in combat."

"Kaa-chan," I interrupted, giving her a faint smile, "it's fine. I actually _can _use my chakra. But only in small amounts, and even then it's taxing to my coils. So far, my limit of using jutsu is three. Sensei already taught us the Clone Jutsu, and he's moving us onto the Transformation one."

"Show me, then," Mum said, giving me a hard look, "I want to see your jutsus in action, Yū-chan."

I blinked, "Uh, sure, Kaa-chan."

I stood up, cradeling my brother against my chest and turning around, setting him gently onto the seat I'd just vacated.

Akito gazed up at me with his big black eyes, I gave him a soft smile in return, patting his already spiky hair.

"Okay, Kaa-chan," I said, "I'll show you the Clone Jutsu and what I already know of the Transformation jutsu."

Sensei had made us memorise all the various hamd seals, but I still couldn't remember even _half _of them.

I clapped my hands together into the very familiar seal that Takashi had first taught me when I was only three.

"Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke _poofed _around me, and Akito gave a sudden shriek of delight.

I grimaced at the feel of the acidic sludge that was my chakra, spitting out a tiny globule of blood. The blood trickled past my lips and dribbled down my chin.

I wiped it away with a careless shrug, marvelling at the clone I had created.

Unlike before, the clone didn't look as if it was going to fall to the ground dead.

Unfortunately, while my control was reasonable, I absolutely _sucked _at Genjutsu-based techniques.

The clone was missing a great big chunk out of its torso and head, half of its face smiling back at me.

I frowned, swiping my hand through its malformed head and making it disappear from existance.

I turned back to Mum, "That good enough for you, Kaa-chan? I've been working on that jutsu for _months_!"

Munm hummed, "It's pretty good for someone your age," she said, "though Takashi-chan's was more advanced than yours is."

"Yeah, 'cause he's some sort of _prodigy_," I answered bitterly.

"He only graduated that early," Mum explained explained softly, gently, "because he was forced to fight in that damn war."

"And it was the biggest fucking waste of time in the entire world!" A familiar voice cried.

"_Takashi-chan!_' Mum scolded, "don't use that sort of language in front of Akito!"

"Whatever," Takashi muttered in response, he then turned to me, "why don't you show me that Transformation Jutsu of yours, Yū-chan?"

I nodded, "Right!"

It felt strange for my jōnin brother to take an interest in my academy, given that in my old life, I had had two sisters instead of two brothers.

I clapped my hands into the same sign as earlier, concentrating on Mum's visage.

_Long black hair..._

_Bright green eyes..._

"Transform!"

A _puff _of smoke wreathed around me, and I looked down at my hands.

Instead of their normal pale colour, they were patchy and tanned.

My mother's light green robes replaced my own light blue ones, but they were missing parts, revealing my robes' colours instead of hers.

I shrugged, at least it was better than my first try the previous day.

I then fingered my new waist length hair.

_This _I had gotten correct.

Instead of my natural crimson hair, the strands were a deep black colour- a colour that neither I, Takashi or Akito had inherited.

I looked back up at my family, "At least I got Kaa-chan's hair right," I said sheepishly.

Takashi just sighed harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose woth his thumb and forefinger.

Mum gave the her-me a weird look.

Akito shrieked with laughter.

... yep, I'm _definitely _ready for these Genin exams.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Here's another one!**

**. . .**

_Four months._

Four months until the _fucking _Genin exams.

I don't know if I'm ready.

My jutsus are really shitty, and the only thing that I really had that was worth much were my Taijutsu and my above average chakra control.

My jutsu limit was still three, and if I tried anymore, I risked burning out my coils.

And dying.

Yeah, sounds really peachy, right?

... anyway, getting back on track now.

As I was saying, the Genin exams are in only four months, and in another three, I'll be turning seven.

I'm scared.

I'm so _fucking _scared that something will go wrong: whether it be me going over my jutsu limit or not being able to fulfill the promise that Yashamaru and Karura had forced me into...

I'm just _so _scared.

And I hated it.

I hated it _so _much.

Not that there's much that I can do about it, anyway.

I sighed harshly, blinking away the irritating sting from the corner of my eyes.

I didn't know exactly how I felt anymore.

I wasn't sad.

_Fuck no!_

But that didn't mean that I was happy, either.

_Hopeless._

I nearly flinched, but I blinked away the insistent flood of tears away.

_Fucking hell_, I was _such _a crybaby!

I angrily wiped the tears away and stood, storming to my bedroom door and snagging a hoody on the way out.

I approached the kitchen where I was sure my little brother would be.

Akito loved the kitchen, mostly because it was where all the food was prepared and Mum would always give him an extra because he was the "baby" and all.

"Akito-chan!" I called as I entered the kitchen, "do you want to go for a walk?"

Sure enough, as I entered the kitchen, my eyes immedoately found Akito curled up in his favourite chair.

His head bopped up as I entered.

He blinked sleepy black eyes at me and I resisted the urge to coo.

But I settled for simply ruffling the blood-red spikes of his hair.

The two year old scowled at me, wrenching his hair away from my grasp. I smirked at his fruitless attempts to dissuade me from the task of his most hated thing: the ruffling and messing of his hair.

"Yūyū," he whined, "_stop!_"

My smirk widened, and I cooed out, "I'll only stop messing with your hair if you come out on walk with me."

Akito shot me the best glare that he could muster- and it was so much Dad's customary frosty glare that an unwilling shiver ran down my spine.

Okay, this kid was a fucking _replica _of Dad.

It was kind of creepy, to be honest.

"Fine," said creepy-but-really-cute kid answered sullenly, he glare hardened, "but you hafta teach me about that catra stuff, okay, Yūyū?!"

My eye twitched, but I refused to let my displeasure show on my face, "You've got a deal, you little brat. And it's "_chakra_", not "_catra_"," I corrected.

A depessing black cloud hung over Akito's head, and he muttered, "Whatever."

My jaw dropped.

"Whatever happened to the sweet little baby that constantly followed me like a shadow?!" I exclaimed, "wait, he's not there anymore! He's been replaced by some emo spoilt brat that can't seem to keep his mouth shut!"

Akito was suspiciously silent my entire tirade, and that didn't make my bad mood any better.

"Well?!" I demanded, when no answer was forthcoming, I sighed, grabbing him by the wrist and hauling him out of the kitchen, all the while yelling, "Kaa-chan, Akito-chan and I are going for a walk!"

"Don't be gone too long!" Mum yelled back, "it will be dark soon!"

"Be back in an hour!" I called.

"Okay!"

Akito moaned and groaned the entire way to the park, and it got so bad that I had to literally hold him like a sack of potatoes and roof hop the rest of the way.

And it was really, really, really hard to roof hop while holding an emo two year old with a knack for squirming.

When I finally, _finally _reached the park, my neck and shoulder muscles were aching horribly, and I groaned softly as I gently set Akito on the ground upright.

The two year old red head glared at me from being handled so roughly, his black eyes glittering.

I sighed, here it comes...

"Yūyū!" He cried, "that _hurt_!"

"Well _excuse me _for carrying you the entire way here," I retorted, sending him my best glare, "and now that you're here, I suppose I'll have to uphold _my_ end of the bargain, no matter how much I _don't _want to be teaching chakra to a two year old _brat_!"

"Don't teach me, then," said brat grumbled, crossing his arms over hia chest that was highly reminiscent I my own posture.

Ah, so my little brother was a_ moody _little brat.

Interesting.

So, Akito was a spitting image of Dad, but his personality had been inherited directly from Mum.

Yeah, Akito was just _peachy_.

I decided to retaliate to his disrespectful statement by ruffling his hair.

Akito gave a moan of discomfort, and I responded by twisting the crimson spikes in unimaginably painful ways.

"Yūyū!" Akito finally cried, "_stop it!_"

I chuckled, then ducked a swing to my face by my furious little brother.

He then tackled me to the ground, his little body pressing my larger one into the ground with all the weight it possessed.

Akito attacked my face with his fists in a series of blunt but admittedly painful strikes.

When he exhausted himself, I said calmly, "Are you done?"

Akito seemed to realise what he had done, and he collapsed on top of me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's the matter?!" I demanded, not very alarmed because for his case, Akito was a cry baby.

"N-Nothing," he sniffled, his black eyes huge on his pale face, "I-I'm just... just..."

"Just what?" I asked curiously, I was aware that a few kids were gathering around us, "what's wrong, Akito-chan?"

"I don't know," he wailed sounding much like the two year old he really was.

I sighed, sitting up and pulling him into my lap, I patted his back and let him cry into my chest.

I felt an odd sense of dèjàvu at this position- it reminded me of the night that Takashi had held me after my nightmare so many years ago.

Akito cuddled further into my chest, and it was only a few minutes later that he finally pulled back.

His eyes were rimmed red from tears and his face was blotchy and pale.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he stood up, and with a pang, _away from me!_

"Sorry for being a cry baby, Yūyū," he muttered, "it won't happen again."

I was about to reply, when, suddenly, a familiar voice sneered, "_Yūyū_? You must have some sort of fan club going if you have such an ugly nickname, Aka-chan."

I didn't even have to turn around to know who was speaking to me.

I growled.

Kame-chan...

I realised that right then and there, I hated her with a burning passion.

She was too full of herself and much too confident. She... she-

She didn't deserve to be a Shinobi.

"Who's that, Yūyū?" My sort-of-emo-but-not-really-emo brother asked innocently, "do you know her?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered under my breath.

My little brother suddenly grinned, "Her face looks like a turtle," he stated matter-of-factly, "it's so _square!_"

I gazed at Akito in amazement, my jaw dropping.

My little brother however, merely smiled innocently, and with his mess of red hair and big black eyes, I resisted the obsence urge to coo at how cute he was.

I slowly turned to Kame-chan, a somewhat evil smile lighting up my face, "Looks like you really _are _a sea turtle, Kame-chan."

Her round, squarish face flushed bright crimson, and I resisted the urge to snicker.

Kame-chan deserved everything she got.

Suddenly, she smirked, gazing down at me with those huge, dark eyes of hers, "I could say the same for _you_, Aka-chan. You look like a _demon _with that red hair of yours," she giggled, "not to mention your _black _eyes.

I was seeing red.

Is this what people mean when they get so angry that they can't discern reality from the thing that they're angry with?

I think it is.

So I probably wasn't thinking when I lunged for her.

But at that moment, I just hated her _so _much.

And in that moment, I kicked at her and pulled on her hair.

Kame-chan howled with pain, and in retribution, she pulled on _my _hair instead.

I hissed, pinning her to the ground by her wrists.

I wasn't really thinking, but never had I felt such rage.

Such _hate._

I never noticed someone calling for my name until it was too late.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Akito**

I didn't know what was happening.

My feet seemed to stick to the ground like _jelly_, at least that's what my brain was telling me, not to mention that jelly is basically one of my most favourite foods.

But everything still happened anyway.

Yūyū still lunged at the square girl with the turtle face.

Why... why were they _hitting _each other?

I was confused.

_Very _confused.

I remember Kaa-chan telling me that fighting was _very _bad, and it was because of all this fighting that Tou-san was no longer with us.

I wish he was, though.

Tou-san, I mean.

I don't remember anything about him, because Kaa-chan told me that all he had time to do was name me, and then he was gone.

Just like that.

Does that mean that he didn't love us?

I don't know.

Kaa-chan always told me that Tou-san loved us very much, but he couldn't be with us anymore.

I also remember Kaa-chan always showing me a picture of Tou-san and our family before That.

Kaa-chan's stomach was big and huge, and she had said that I had been inside it. Around her shoulders was Tou-san's arm.

I found I liked Tou-san.

He was big and strong, and his hair was as red as the liquid that seeped out of my knees when I scraped them. His eyes were as dark as the night sky, and they twinkled like stars.

On Kaa-chan's left was Taka-chan, and I found that he looked really weird as a twelve year old.

His form was all long and his limbs seemed to big for his body. But his hair was the same colour as Tou-san's, and his eyes were as green as Kaa-chan's.

And right in the middle was Yūyū.

She looked smaller than I was used to.

But that was okay, because she was only two years older than what I am now.

Her hair was short, reaching to just her chin.

But her eyes were crinkled and she was smiling brightly.

She was smiling My Smile.

She was smiling the Smile that she only ever directed at me.

I wanted her to smile like that _all the time_.

But that wouldn't happen because she was always fighting.

And like Kaa-chan always says: Fighting is _bad._

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran foreward, screaming, "Yūyū" the entire time.

Using all the strength I could muster, I pulled Yūyū off of Turtle Face, and it was very hard because she was just _way too heavy_.

Yūyū grunted as she impacted softly with the ground, and I fell with her.

I cried out as the impact jarred my elbow, but I held strong, my arms wrappd around her waist, and my face nestled in the crook of her neck.

"Akito-chan?" Yūyū questioned softly.

I pulled away, feeling the tears drip down my cheeks at the sudden, painful sting of my newly aquired scrape.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

Yūyū pulled away from me, looking down at me with huge, dark eyes.

She pulled my arm to inspect it, and I cringed at the explosive pain that surged through my arm like a fiery heat.

I didn't like it.

It _hurt._

"Fuck," Yūyū said so quietly that I barely caught the word.

I frowned, and grimace as terrible pain coursed up my arm, gritting my teeth, I muttered, "That's a _very _bad word to use, Yūyū."

Yūyū scoffed, but it was gentle, "You don't think I know that, Akito-chan?" She murmured, "trust me, I've heard a _lot _worse than that one little word."

"Like what, Yūyū?" I asked curiously, using her voice as a means to escape the pain, "did you hear them from all the fighting you do?"

Yūyū didn't even pause to think, and I was really happy when she seemed to completely forget about Turtle Face who had run off ages ago.

"No," Yūyū was smiling, though, however faint it was, "I first heard it from Onii-chan, and considering he's a jōnin, it's not very surprising."

Jōnin?

What's a jōnin?

"What's a jōnin, Yūyū?" I was very happy that I was asking all these questions because it kept my mind off the pain.

Speaking of the pain, wasn't Yūyū going to do anything about it?

It would make me _very _happy if the pain went away.

Yūyū began to speak, and as she did so, she gathered me into her arms.

"A jōnin is the top ninja of the village," Yūyū explained, "just under the ANBU and the Kazekage."

So, jōnin, huh?

I grinned, "I wanna be a jōnin, Yūyū!"

My response wasn't something that I expected.

But I coveted it as much as jelly.

Yūyū was smiling.

My Smile.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Yūmaru**

I winced as Akito squirmed in my arms, smearing his blood all over my shirt.

"Akito-chan," I hissed through clenched teeth, "can you _please _stop squirming? You're getting blood all over shirt."

To my annoyance, Akito didn't deign to give me a response. Instead, he merely buried his face into the crook of my neck.

It was in that moment that I noticed how heavy my little brother really was.

I could barely hold him now!

"You're... getting too heavy... to properly hold now, Akito-chan," I grunted.

Akito snickered in amusement, but it was muffled and tinged with the pain I knew he would be feeling.

The gash on his elbow was only a little scratch, but it weeped blood angrily, and I knew that it was better to be safer than sorry.

So that was how I found myself wondering around the park in search of someone who kew a bit of medical ninjutsu instead of doing the sensible and goung home where Mum could treat the cut.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a little kid fall to the ground, and she cried out as he knee scraped the harsh, unforgiving ground.

I winced.

Ouch.

Her mother was quickly onto her, pulling her to her feet and cooing sweet, mushy nonsense into her ears.

As she did so, she directed a hand coated with pale green chakra to the kid's knee. The tiny little scrape that had graced the kid's knee disappeared in a matter of moments, the chakra quickly knitting the skin back together.

I gaped.

I _really _needed to talk with that lady.

I approached her without much thought, and tapped her shoulder.

The woman spun around instantly, and though the look in her eyes was slightly cold, they considerably warmed upon seeing that I was only a little kid holding a toddler in her arms.

"Can I help you with something?" The women asked politely.

I hesitated, then seeing the bloodied mess that was Akito's elbow, I blurted, "CanyoupleasehealAkito'sarms?"

The women looked perplexed, and she said, "Could you please repeat that?"

I sighed, "I, uh, saw you using medical jutsu before. I was wondering if you could heal my little brother."

The woman switched her gaze to Akito, amd she smiled kindly, "Of course. But you need to place him on the ground."

I di as I was told, setting Akito gently at my feet.

"Hey, Akito-chan," I murmured, "I need you to hold your injured arm out. This nice lady here will heal it for you."

Akito held his arm out as quick as a whip, and I noted on how enthused he seemed at the prospect of getting his arm healed.

The woman knelt down, her hand already coated with green healing chakra.

Akito's face relaxed from its grimace as the healing chakra made its course. Slowly but surely, the skin around the gash knitted itself back together.

It took a few minutes, but slowly, Akito's elbow was healed, though the area was still covered in dried blood.

My little brother gazed at his newly mended arm in awe, "I wanna learn how to do that!" He piped.

I smiled at him sadly, shaking his head, "You don't need to learn ninjutsu at this age, Akito-chan," I said gently, "you can wait until you've entered the academy."

My not-so-quite-emo brother poute, crossing his arms, but he didn't attempt to argue, and for that, I was grateful.

"What's your name?" The woman asked suddenly, "and how did your brother get such a nasty scrape?"

"Huh?" I flushed before replying quickly, "Oh, my name's Yū Kishi. And I kind of got into a fight and Akito-chan had to pull me out."

"Oh, very well then," the woman smiled thinly, "just so you know, Yū-chan, my name is Akane, and this is my my daughter, Hikari."

The little girl clinging to the woman's leg smiled up at me shyly.

She was tall for her age, I noticed, and she was clad in white robes. Her hair was sandy blonde and fell to er shoulders, her bangs shadowing her pretty blue eyes.

Akito practically _bounced _toward the other toddler, his eyes shining happily.

"I'm Akito, what's your name?" He demanded.

Hikari's face turned bright red, and she stumbled backwards, softly mumbling, "Hikari."

I smiled at he scene, despite myself.

Toddlers really were cute, I suppose.

**. . .**

_Three months._

There were three months until the Genin exams, and I _knew _I wasn't ready.

I was mildly alright at the clone jutsu, and I had done my best with the transformation one, but the one that really stumped me was the substitution.

It stumped me _a lot_.

_What do I do?_

"Yes," I murmured, staring out of the classroom window, "what do I do?"

I spaced out and I didn't focus on the sound of Sensei's droning voice, instead choosing to gaze out at the empty playground outside the window.

My eyes began to steadily droop, and I sighed tiredly, fighting back a yawn.

"...-chan... _Yūmaru-chan_," Sensei's sharp, biting voice made me flinch from my pretense of sleep.

"Uh, yes, Sensei?" I said carefully, all traces of sleep gone.

My seemed to have "shit" on repeat as my classmates pissed themselves with laughter, the loudest one being Kame-chan herself.

I glared at Kame-chan, but that served to only make her laugh harder.

Meanwhile, Sensei was squinting his eyes at me in the angriest, frostiest glare that _anyone_, bar Takashi, has ever sent me.

"Yūmaru-chan," Sensei began, deadly serious and icily calm, "if you don't think that you're cut for this, then you may leave. The door is right there."

I stared at him, gaping, my jaw dropped.

Sensei gave us a level glance, "That goes for _all _of you," he said quietly, "and to say the truth, the majority of you won't make it to the Genin rank. I, myself, am a chūnin, and I don't think I will be going any higher, not with the crippling injuries I sustained in the Second Shinobi World War."

Everyone in the room flinched at the mention of the War, myself included. Though in the corner of the room, I noticed that Sasori's shoulders momentarily shook, before his face went suspiciously blank again.

I then gaze at Sensei firmly, "Sensei, while I admit that I'm the dead last, I'm not about to give up. I _will _become a Shinobi," in a quieter tone of voice, I added, "I owe that much to my father, at least."

Sensei's mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes harsh and unforgiving, "A Shinobi's life is not fun and games. And it is _not _an adventure. I hope the majority of you know what you're all getting into. If not, then as I said before, the door is right there."

Not ome person budged an inch, but it made a bitter taste well up in my mouth.

_This isn't a joke._

I know it isn't.

_A Shinobi's life is not fun and games._

"I already know that," I whispered, and from the seat next to me, Yashamaru sent me a funny look.

_This place is hell._

I always knew Sunagakure could produce monsters, but I didn't want to dwell on the fact.

The pencil in my hand snapped.

Shards of wood and pencils shavings flew around my desk.

My jaw dropped as I realised something.

When had I started doubting Sunagakure?

**. . .**

_Two months._

That's how long I had until I would undergo the Genin exams and probably fail them.

I had no doubt that I would fail them, either.

I was the dead last.

My ninjutsu was as shitty as when I'd begun, and he only thing redeemable about me, I suppose, would be my Taijutsu and my above average chakra control.

It would probably be _good_ if I failed, then Sunagakure wouldn't have to put up with such a crappy ninja like me.

But then again, I wanted to _pass_.

And if I somehow managed to pass the exam, then I would get a sensei and everything.

Oh, but did I mention that I'd have to pass the _second _test, as well?

Well, there goes all my hopes spiralling down the drain.

And I mean that _very _seriously.

But what if I practise?

I could get Takashi to help me and everything!

I nodded to myself, happy with the plan.

Lucky for me, it was already after school, else I'd have to be at school.

I got to my feet, looking down at the ground.

All of my stupid theory homework was scattered in my floor and was unfinished.

Meh, I would probably half-fail it anyway.

That doesn't mean that I didn't try, though.

But the problem was, while I may be the dead last, I was pretty much average ninja-wise.

Average in Taijutsu.

_Slightly _above average in chakra control.

Under-average in ninjutsu.

Yeah, _if _I graduate, and I mean _if_, then I'd make a pretty bad ninja.

There's also the issue with my supposed "chakra sense".

It sort of "disappeared" after my chakra clonked out on me.

I don't think it's coming back, either

Sighing, I knelt down and gathered my books into my arms, and standing up, I proceeded to walk over to my futon and dump them on top of the covers.

I then got changed, replacing my robes with more appropriate attire.

After I did that, I walked out of the room and began to scour the house for my big brother.

I found him in the kitchen, stuffing his face with food.

He looked up when I entered, and offered me a razor-sharp smile, "'ey, 'ū-chan!"

I grimaced at the pieces of food sticking out of his mouth as he spoke.

Takashi, however, didn't seem to notice.

I shifted awkwardly under his gaze, "Uh, Onii-chan, can I ask you a question?"

Takashi swallowed his food, then proceeded to lick each of his fingers, "You just did, Yū-chan," he sounded amused.

"Another one, then?"

My brother smirked, "You might want to ask exactly _one _more, Yū-chan."

I snapped, "Will you help me with training, please, Takashi?!"

His smirk widened, and he kind of tsked, "What happened to the _Onii-chan_, Yūmaru? You _always _call me Onii-chan. Are you that pissed off?"

I scowled, "I'm pissed off that I might fail the test, which is in two months, by the way! So I really, really, _really _need your help!"

Takashi's facial expression turned contemplative, and he leaned back on his cushion, crossing his arms, "So you're hoping to become a Genin at _seven_, are you, Yūmaru?"

I swallowed; when Takashi used my given name instead of the one I preferred, it meant that he was deathly serious.

"Uh, yeah," I answered cautiously, "is that a problem, Onii-chan?"

His thoughtful expression turned scary, and he slammed his hands onto the table, and his voice was cold, "Yeah, Yūmaru, it's a fucking _huge _problem!"

I flinched at his voice, but I let him continue.

"I got promoted to Genin when I was _eight_!" Takashi snarled, "and then I was deployed to fight in the fucking _Second Shinobi World War_! So don't you understand, Yūmaru?" He half-begged, "Okaa-san doesn't want you to graduate so early, _I _don't want you to graduate so early!"

I was silent for a moment, then very quietly, I said, "I'm sorry, Takashi."

Takashi sighed harshly, and he said equally as quietly, "Come on, I'll help you train."

He got to his feet and quickly to his room, leaving his plate for me to clear away.

I snorted.

Thanks, Takashi.

I eyed his plate hesitantly, but my jaw dropped when I saw what was on his unfinished plate.

Riceballs.

But my shock and glee doubled when I realised what his drink was.

Tea.

I quickly picked the cup up and raised it to my lips, eagerly chugging down its contents.

When I was finished, I set the cup onto the table, wiped my lips, and started on the remaining riceballs.

By the time Takashi returned, the remainder of his meal was gone, and I was happily settled against the side of the table.

My big brother eyed me in amusement, and I noticed that he had changed his clothes.

He was now just wearing a mesh shirt, much like mine, and those weird pants that poofed out when you tied bandages around the ankles.

You ready, Yū-chan?" He asked casually.

I sighed happily, "Mmm."

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Takashi said in amusement.

When I didn't get up, Takashi hooked an arm around my middle (much to my chagrin), and held me like a sack.

He then _poofed _away in a puff of smoke, and my stomach churned wildly.

Just when I couldn't take it anymore, we reappeared in what I _hoped _was a training ground.

Takashi's arm was painfully tight against my stomach, pressing in without mercy.

"Onii-chan," I gasped, "please let go of me!"

Takashi dropped me unceremoneously to the ground, and I choked.

My brother chuckled in reply, and hauled me up by my shirt.

When I was steady on my feet, Takashi walked a few metres away, turning to face me.

It suddenly occured to me that this was _my _brother.

He was only fifteen, and yet he was already a _jōnin._

But was he expecting me to _fight_ him?

My fears were confirmed when he said, "I want to see if you can land a hit on me, Yū-chan," he smirked then, "and jutsu are allowed. But only the most basic."

"Sure," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

Takashi gazed at me somewhat curiously, "What's your limit today?"

I didn't hesitate, "Two," I answered, "I already used the substitution jutsu today."

Takashi smirked, "Run at me, Yū-chan."

I did so, concentrating the tiniest thread of chakra to my feet to propel me, and I raised my fist to strike.

When my knuckles collided with Takashi's chest, I didn't believe it for a second.

And it was pretty hard to believe that I'd hit him when he exploded into sand.

I scowled as grains of sand showered onto my head, and I called, "That's cheating, Onii-chan!"

"It's not cheating if you can use it to your advantage," a voice whispered into my ear.

I spun around, instinctively lashing out with one of my hands.

Takashi wasn't even fazed, and my hand passed right through him, and to my annoyance, he once again exploded into sand.

"Really, Onii-chan?!" I glared around me, "how many sand clones can you _use_?!"

"As many as I want," and then, abruptly, a hand smashed into my cheek. I choked in surprise, and the hit sent me staggering.

I had to dig my feet into the ground and _skid _to keep my balance.

I spat out blood, and turned to glare at my assailant.

Takashi smirked, and lazily gestured me to come at him.

My glare turned murderous, and I didn't even _think _when I performed a jutsu.

A clone _poofed _into being next to me, and the illusion followed me as I once again ran toward my brother.

My scowl turned fierce and Takashi's smirk widened.

My clone discreetly ran behind him, and doing the correct signs, I whispered, "Substitution jutsu."

I felt a really weird sensation that sort of felt like I was being stretched and split apart at the same time.

A heartbeat later, I was facing Takashi's back.

My clone stared back at me, its large black eyes and creepy smile unnerving.

But I could tell that it was _my _clone due to its crimson coloured hair.

I grinned.

I had done it.

For the first time in my life, I had performed the _substitution jutsu _correctly!

All Takashi said to do was hit him _once _and then I'd win.

I raised my hand to strike.

But before I knew it, Takashi had spun around and his balled up fist had caught my stomach.

I gagged.

The gagging soon turned into coughing.

The coughing soon turned into hacking.

I didn't know how long I coughed for, but the entire ime, Takashi had me pulled close, resting my head against his chest.

And before I knew it, he had hoisted me onto his back.

As he walked the dusty streets of Sunagakure, Takashi whispered to me, "I think you just might be ready, Yū-chan."

**. . .**

_One Month_

I was seven.

And in a month, I would go through the academy graduation exam.

I was sure I was ready.

Takashi had said I was.

I wasn't supposed to doubt his word, either.

Either way, I don't know if I'll pass.

I glared down at my book, and from her place next to me, Kame-chan giggled.

I sighed harshly, filled with the urge to punch her.

Things never changed, I guess.

Like that fact that I really, really, _really _hate Kame-chan.

And I _knew _that she eagerly returned the sentiment.

"Alright, class," Sensei called, "we're going to go outside and I'm going to test you all in Taijutsu. Got it?"

The class groaned in unision, and quite sullenly, we followed him out into the training field.

When we arrived, Sensei barked, "Alright, you will all be assessed in pairs. And _no_, you will _not _be choosing your own pairs. _I _will choose for you."

Once again, the class groaned.

"Don't you _dare _keep that attitude," Sensei admonished harshly, "you were the ones who chose this, and I'm only here to train you."

I gulped softly, staring straight at the teacher.

Sensei smirked when he saw that he had seemed to gather all of our attention, "Good. Now that you're all _finally _listening, I'll put you in each of your pairs..."

I nearly dozed off as Sensei's voice droned on, but I was startled awake when I heard Kame-chan's name get called.

"... then we'll have Yashamaru-kun and Kimiko-chan. And lastly, we'll have Sasori-kun and Yūmaru-chan."

My jaw dropped.

Me and _Sasori_?!

I swallowed that lump that had accummulated in my throat and slowly turned to try and find Sasori.

When I saw a familiar shock of blood-red hair, I knew that I had found him.

I approached him cautiously, completely sure that I didn't trust him.

I mean, how _could _I?

The longest conversation I'd had with him had been when I'd been half-delirious with fever.

And then a rather one-sided conversation with him when I'd crashed into him in the street.

When I reached him, I attempted to speak, but it only came out in half-assed stutters, "Uh, Sasori-san, you're my partner, aren't you-?

I nearly winced as his cold eyes snapped to mine with surprising clarity, "What do you think?" Even his _voice _sounded cold, but it was a bored drawl.

I twisted my fingers into the fabric of my shirt- a nervous habit that I had adopted in the past five years.

Sasori seemed perfectly content to ignore me, and I happily abided, keeping my gaze fixed on the ground beneath my feet.

One by one, Sensei called the sparring partners to come up and fight in front of everyone.

I didn't bothe watching, instead choosing to stare out into space, and I was like for a _very _long time.

So long, in fact, that I just barely heard my own name being called.

"Sasori-kun, Yūmaru-chan?" Sensei called, "Can you two please come up?"

Shit.

I had to fight _Sasori!_

_I'm going to lose._

With that thought in mind, both Sasori and I levelled into into a fighting stance, and I was surprised to note that my stance was more polished than it had had been the day I had faced the dead last Genin, Aki.

"You may begin," Sensei droned.

Before Sasori could even think of _striking_, I had aken the initiative and dashed foreward.

He easily evaded my attack, and I was left entirely open.

Sasori didn't hesitate.

Just as I turned, his knee caught my stomach.

Or tried to.

I managed to twist my body at the last second, but unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough.

Sasori got me in the side, instead.

The force of his attack sent me rushing into some sort of awkward spin, and I used that to my advantage by thrusting my right arm sideways.

My elbow met with something kind of squishy and warm, and I knew that I had struck his face.

But before I could celebrate my semi-victory, a fisted hand abruptly smashed into my cheek, knocking me slightly off balance.

Metallic warmth filled my mouth, trailing from the corner of my lips.

I turned to face Sasori, and for a few moments we simply circled each other.

"A Shinobi should always be on their guard," Sasori said softly, and before I could comprehend what was happening, he lunged.

I raised my arm in a hasty block and was rewarded with the tell tale burn of a successful blow.

A hoarse, crackled hiss escaped from my tightly clenched lips.

I had to win.

This time it was _me _who lunged.

Sasori didn't look remotely surprised by that, either.

I swept my leg forewards, hooking it under his knee amd kicking my foot inwards in the hopes of tripping him.

I didn't succeed.

Why?

Because Sasori had already anticipated my move and moved forewards as I tugged inwards.

To my horror and mortification, he actually got close enough to _hook his arms under my own_.

With one swift tug and twist, my back was firmly pressed against Sasori's chest.

"You're done," Sasori said tonelessly, "yield."

His fingers inched toward my neck, and confused and somewhat flustered, I shrieked, "I-I yield!"

"Good," before he even finished the word, Sasori had released me.

I gaped at him, all the while Sensei droned, "That was a good battle."

That was one of the first Taijutsu spars I had lost against the other seven year olds.

_But I thought puppeteers weren't supposed to be good at close-range attacks!_

**. . .**

_The Genin Exams_

Today is the Genin Exams.

Holy shit.

Hopefully all the training I've done will allow me to pass, but who knows.

Maybe the exams will be just like Konoha's.

Dreadfully easy.

I suppose I'm about to find out in a few, short hours.

"Are you ready for the exams today, Yū-chan?" Mum asked while sipping a cup of tea.

I hungrily chugged my own down, all the while eating my riceballs just as quickly.

"Mmm," I mumbled, chewing on a riceball.

"Yūyū?" I looked over at Akito, my mouth full, "are you becoming a jōnin like Taka-chan?"

I snorted, "No, Akito-chan, I'll become a _Genin_. And later on, after I pass the Chūnin exams, I'll become a jōnin_ then_."

Mum looked over at Takashi, frowning, "Takashi-chan, didn't you mention that you're becoming a jōnin instructer?"

I choked on my tea, "Onii-chan's going to become a _sensei_?!"

Takashi glowered at me, "Do you have a problem with that, Yū-chan?"

I gulped down the rest of my tea, "Since you're becoming a sensei, then you can take me to the academy!"

Takashi sighed, looking away, "Whatever."

I hurriedly finished my food and, after kissing Mum and Akito goodbye, Takashi body-flickered us both to the academy.

I stood at the entrance, and I was somewhat surprised when my fifteen year old _jōnin _brother leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You had better pass," Takashi murmured, "or else."

By his light-hearted tone, I could tell he was joking, so I pulled his head down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

After that, I ventured inside and followed the other potential graduates.

I followed them into an unfamiliar room, and I looked around for any friendly faces.

I saw Kame-chan and completely disregarded her, and after a moment in which I was just going to give and sit _anywhere_, I spied Karura's grinning face.

She beckoned me over, and I was happy to see that it was her, Yashamaru, and Hiroshi.

I sat next to Hiroshi, and we both grinned at each other.

"Let's try and get on the same team," my best friend murmured.

"Yeah," and that was all I had to say.

The first test was a load of crap, and it was only a written one.

The qestions were abnormally easy, but due to my shitty reading and writing, I git more than a few wrong.

The second test was for accuracy, and that revoled around throwing a kunai at a target. We were given ten kunai each and were instructed to hit the target with the best of our abilities.

I managed to score one in the centre, but the rest hit in between and some were so off that they barely clipped the edge.

The third test was for Taijutsu, and we were paired up with one of the academy instructers and told to land a hit on them in under five minutes.

I managed to get mine in about three.

So yeah, even though I'm the dead last of my class, and possibly among thse potential graduates, I'm still pretty average.

There was one last test, and although it was supposed to be a mystery, I knew what it was.

I sat nervously beside Hiroshi, and one by one, each potential graduate disappeared.

It also didn't help that the names were called out in random.

"Hiroshi Akashi?" A Chūnin called, "could you please follow me?"

I swallowed, and my best friend gave me what he thought was a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "and we'll both be on the same team, okay?"

I nodded mutely.

He smiled and left.

I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

All of my friends were gone now, and _both _Yashamaru and Karura had passed.

It was then that Sasori walked past my seat.

I cleared my throat.

He stopped.

"Uh, Sasori-san?" I began, "is the last exam easy?"

The red head turned to look at me, his expression that of boredom.

I noticed that he had tied his Sunagakure head band around his forehead.

"Very," he deadpanned.

I smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Yūmaru Kishi?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, and I turned to see Hiroshi walking out calmly, his head band wrapped around his right arm.

The same Chūnin that had called him in was gazing at me quizzingly.

I took that as I sign to get up, and as I passed him, Hiroshi put a hand on my shoulder, "It's the easiest thing," he said into my ear.

I swallowed and followed the Chūnin into the testing room.

Once the Senseis' were seated, one of them spoke, "Yūmaru-chan, this is the final exam, if you pass this, then you will be promoted to Genin."

I nodded, my heart pounding.

"First of all, I want you to perform the clone jutsu," Sensei said, "can you do that, Yūmaru-chan?"

I nodded, forming the hand signs and pulling for a thread of chakra.

"Clone jutsu!"

Smoke _poofed _around me, and when it dissipated, a semi-perfect clone was standing next to me.

I studied it critically.

Red hair: check.

Black eyes: check.

Creepy grin: check.

Yep, it was the best replication of myself that I've done.

My limit is now two.

"Very good," Sensei said, "now, I want you to do the substitution jutsu."

By the time he had finished his sentence, I had already switched places with my clone.

"Now all that's left is the transformation jutsu," the other sensei said.

I didn't need to ask to know that I had to perform it.

So without any clear indication why, I transformed into my brother.

My jutsu limit is now zero.

Once the smoke dissipated, the senseis examined me critically.

My heart was pounding so heart that I was afraid it would stop.

I let the transformation ease away.

I was back to normal.

The senseis were silent for a long time, until finally, _finally _one spoke up.

"Yūmaru Kishi," Sensei began, and his voice was grim, that never was a good sign, "Sunagakure welcomes you as a Genin. Please come and collect your head band."

My jaw dropped, and as I approached the table, Sensei smirked.

He handed me a head band, and I felt its smooth cloth and cold metal against my fingers.

With one swift tug and tie, it was around my forehead.

I was now a Genin of Sunagakure.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really excited for this part of the story because it means that I can finally move the story along!**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

I was still stiff with shock.

I was a Genin.

Of Sunagakure.

I had _passed_.

I looked up from when I had been idly staring at my sandeled feet, and gazed at the two senseis sitting in front of me.

The sensei that had been teaching me the past few months met my stare, and to my complete and utter surprise, he _smiled _at me.

I blinked.

"Congratulations, Yūmaru-chan," he murmured, "it truly was a pleasure to teach you, and Sunagakure will benefit from you greatly in the future."

Sunagakure will benefit from me greatly in the future?

I let out a soft, bitter laugh, soft enough that the senseis couldn't hear.

_So I'm to become a weapon, huh?_

Of course.

_I still doubt Sunagakure._

How will I know that they won't stab me in the back later?

_How can I _trust _Sunagakure?_

I sighed softly, "Thanks, Sensei."

After adjusting my new head-piece, I sauntered out of the room and met with Hiroshi on the side.

The white-haired boy smiled at me gently when I approached, and I didn't question how he knew that I was there.

He could sense chakra, after all.

"Did you pass?" He asked hopefully, "is that why you feel so happy?"

I smiled faintly in response, "Yeah, Hiroshi-kun," I confirmed, tapping the metal plate of my head-band, "I passed."

His half concealed face considerabely brightened when he heard the metal clink of the plate, "Let's go and meet with your mum," he said, "I'm pretty sure she's out there waiting for you."

I nodded, "Yeah."

I was a bit perplexed as Hiroshi led me outside, and I had to wonder: _was my mum really out there?_

When we exited the academy, I was greeted with a whoosh of fresh air instantly blasted into my face.

I sighed happily at the feel of the cool but slightly dusty and warm air on my skin, and when I glanced at Hiroshi, it seemed as if he was enjoying it, as well. Though I couldn't see his sightless eyes under his hair, there was a small, contented, smile on his lips.

I grabbed Hiroshi's hand, sliding my fingers to grasp onto his.

His smile soon dissolved into a frown, but I ignored it in favour of tugging him to where I saw a shock of bright crimson hair.

I greeted my tall, jōnin brother brother by tugging harshly on his shirt and pinching on the skin underneath.

Takashi wasn't even fazed, "Hello to you, as well, Yū-chan," he greeted blandly.

I smirked in response, and was delighted when my big brother rolled his eyes at me.

The fifteen year old jōnin set a hand on the top of my head, ruffling the crimson strands slightly.

"Congratulations," he quipped a little sarcastically, smirking when I scowled at him, "I see you've passed."

"Indeed I have," I deadpanned, my scowl softening ever so slightly into my own smirk, "_and _I'm the youngest Genin in the family!"

Takashi's smirk faded and his face fell into an unreadable look, "Whatever you say, Yūmaru," he muttered.

My heart sank.

Takashi was doing it _again_!

When I voiced those thoughts aloud, Takashi's face gradually turned colder with each passing second, "That's none of your concern, Yūmaru," he answered coldly.

I flinched at the iciness of his tone.

"_Takashi!_" Mum scolded, gazing back at me with worried eyes, "apologise to your sister this instant!"

"Yeah," Akito agreed, a strange glint entering his big black eyes, "what Kaa-chan said!"

Takashi's face looked pained, "Okaa-san..." he muttered, "... I'm sorry."

And then he was gone like a whisper in the wind.

I sighed harshly, looking down at my sandel-clad feet, "Why does he _always _do this?" I murmured to no one in particular.

Mum placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Takashi-chan will come around eventually, Yū-chan," she said reassuringly.

"And then what?" I muttered, "we'll be a happy little family?"

"Yūmaru," Mum sighed, and I flinched at the use of my given name, "why must you always be like this?"

I stiffened, and my hair shadowed my eyes as I answered, "Like what?"

"So bitter," Mum whispered, her voice shook slightly, "and... so _doubtful_."

I struggled to answer, and I _hated _Mum's pitiful expression.

I hated it _so _much.

"It happened because... because..." I trailed off, I sighed, screwing my eyes shut, "fuck it!"

I kicked the ground angrily, keeping up a chant, "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!"

My last word ended in a wail, and nearby people turned to give me dirty looks, but I ignored them.

I felt numb.

I thought, that after I graduated from the academy, that I would feel _happy._

But I didn't.

I just felt horribly, painfully _numb_.

Suddenly, the sound of something clicking caught my attention.

I looked up, my face set in a quizzical frown.

Mum had unclipped something from her neck, and was holding it out.

Noticing my look, my mother smiled sadly, "It belonged to your father," she explained, "he gave it to me, and he told me, that when the time was right, to give it to _you_."

"_Me?_" I asked, somewhat stunned.

I took a closer look at what was dangling from her outstretched fingers.

It was a neckelace.

And not very pretty, either.

The chain was a silver that lacked colour, and the strange, polished stone that dangled from it was very dull.

"Take it, Yūmaru," Mum said softly, "it's yours now."

"Mine?"

I reached for it, and when the cool metal touched my skin, my fingers curled around it.

Mum helped me put it around my neck, and when it was, I tucked it under my shirt and out of sight, clasping it tight to my chest.

As soon as the stone touched my skin, I felt a faint sort of thrumming.

It was so faint that I barely felt it, but it was there.

It was like a butterfly.

"Keep it safe, Yūmaru," Mum cautioned softly, "you may never know when it will have to come of use."

I nodded at her cryptic words, and from beside Mum's leg, Akito gave me a curious look.

My little brother was nearly three now, and he already reached the middle of my chest in terms of height.

Akito had inherited the tall gene.

Despite my horrible mood, the thought of Akito someday being taller than me made me inwardly growl.

"What did Yūyū get?" Akito asked curiously.

"Something very important, Akito-chan," Mum answered vaguely, and when he grinned, she continued on sternly, "and nothing that you need to be concerned about."

"So it _was _important, then," Akito ventured, my little brother then turned his slightly tearful gaze to me, "_you'll _tell me, won't you, Yūyū?"

"..."

A few moments passed in silence, and then- "You're my Nee-chan, Yūyū," Akito tried again, "you're _supposed _to tell me these things!"

"I-" I broke, tearing my gaze away from him and murmuring, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

I didn't hear his muttered words, but I _did _feel him attach himself to my leg.

He buried his face into my pants, and I could feel something wet seep into the fabric.

I sighed, planting my hand onto the top of his head and slightly ruffling the crimson spikes of his hair.

As I had predicted,, Akito let out an indignant whine and shuffled away from me, pressing his arms to the top of his head defensively.

I smirked, and approached him faster than he could blink.

Ah, the perks of being a ninja.

I hooked an arm around his shoulders, spun him around, and knelt before him.

Before he could protest at such rough treatment, I grasped his chin with my hand. I tilted his face up, tsking at the mess of snot and tears.

I used my sleeve to wipe all the perspiraion from his cheeks and eyes, grimacing at what I _knew _would be on my sleeve.

"Stop crying," I ordered.

The toddler merely sniffled, more tears pooling in his dark eyes.

He pulled his face away from my grasp, turning his back to me, but before he could fully turn, I spun him around again and clasped him to my chest.

When his face made contact with the rough fabric of my shirt, he immediately poured it all out, pressing into me further.

I sighed heavily, rubbing slow, soothing circles onto his back.

"That's it," I murmured, "let it all out."

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, and I was certain that we received a bunch of strange looks from the other parents, but I found that I couldn't care less.

I could feel Mum's steady presence right next to me, and I was grateful for it.

And I knew that no matter what happened, she would always support me.

When that thought faded away, it was then that Akito decided to pull away.

His eyes were still dripping tears, and his face was blotchy and red from all the crying he had just endured.

Fucking hell.

Akito is _such _a crybaby.

But I don't blame him for it.

And I never will.

I stood up, linking my hand with my brother's.

"Can we go home now, Kaa-chan?"

I nearly cheered when she said yes, but then I froze.

I had forgotten Hiroshi.

In all my haste at being angry at Takashi and comforting Akito, I had completely forgotten about my closest friend.

Shit.

Mum, noticing my look, explained, "Hiroshi-kun left a few minutes earlier to find his father, but he said that you will see him on orientation day in a few days."

I nodded wordlessly, my hand tightening minutely around Akito's.

"Let's go home, then," my mother said softly.

"Kaa-chan," I began as we began to slowly walk home, "can you make me tea and riceballs for dinner?"

Mum looked over her shoulder at me, "Whatever you want, Yū-chan."

"Yeah, Yūyū," Akito piped up, "you can have whatever you want!"

Two hours later, I was sitting down to a meal of of tea and riceballs.

Since Takashi was nowhere to be seen, I got his share of the food.

I was grinning so ridiculously huge, that Mum said from across the table, "Have as much as you want, Yū-chan."

By the time I finished, I was sighing happily with a huge smile on my face.

I yawned, and turning to Mum, I said, "Is Onii-chan coming home tonight?"

Mum was finally for a while, but when she _did _break the silence, her voice was somber and quiet, "Takashi-chan said that he would be away on a mission and that he should be back in a few days time in time for your orientation, though I don't think he intended to storm off like he did."

"Taka-chan's a jōnin, right, Kaa-chan?" Akito asked between mouthfulls of rice.

"Yes, sweetie," Mum answered, looking perplexed, "did he tell you that?"

"Nuh," the two year old red head said, pausing to swallow his food, "Yūyū did!"

Mum looked over her cup of tea and fixed me a sharp glare, "Don't be telling your brother about these sort of things!" She admonished, her glare hardening at my wince.

I flushed when my not-so-quite-emo brother giggled, and to my mortification, he tried to mirror our mother's glare.

And since Akito had inherited her personality, he got it down _perfectly_.

His glare was twisted and dark, but I had gotten used to Takashi's constant mood swings and temper tantrums that it didn't really bother me much.

But it still sent a shiver down my spine.

And those _eyes_.

It reminded me of...

_Tou-san...!_

My fingers clutched at the neckelace under my shirt, pressing it further into my skin.

I closed my eyes, my breaths evening out.

It throbbed under my fingers.

I let out a quiet sigh, a tiny smile curving at my lips.

It reminded me of a butterfly.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Takashi**

My breathing came out in harsh, unsteady rasps.

The sand beneath my feet kicked upwards and all around me as I ran, creating a thick cloud of dust that floated around my head and obscured my vision.

I didn't know how long we had been running for, but I'd estimate _at least _a few hours.

I wasn't ready to stop, because if we did, then we'd be delayed.

My mission was quite simple in quota, but it held a very high risk.

It was A-ranked _at the very least._

When we reached the border, we would be met with a very highly ranked noble of sorts, and were to protect him from rogue ninja that wanted his head because the noble had, in turn, done something to sabotage _them._

"Takashi," my team-mate called, "we should stop for the night."

I knew protesting was futile else I'd be disobeying a direct order from my leader.

So I just settled for saying, "Fine then."

We stopped for the night, and at dawn, we set off again.

We reached the border by midday and met with the noble we were supposed to escort.

The noble was a man called Arashi, and upon first glance, I decided I didn't like him.

At all.

He was a tall, weedy looking man with sickly-pale skin, bright blue eyes and a shock of pale-blue hair.

His lips curled into a smile when we warily approached him.

I was even more wary than usual.

Something about this man seemed... off.

I would keep my guard up at all times.

This attempt appeared to work as later in the day, we were ambushed.

The enemy were three Shinobi either Chūnin level or higher.

It was a pain to dispatch them.

It was even more of a pain to keep one alive for information.

As we were in the nearby Land of Rivers, there were an endless supply of trees.

As I was bigger and stronger than the remaining ninja by a huge margin, I easily slammed the smaller man into a tree, my hands enclosing around his throat.

The smaller Shinobi gagged and bucked and kicked against me with a vengeance.

"Akai!" I called, "get me some rope!"

With said, I swiftly spun him and struck the back of his neck with the flat of my palm. He instantly went limp in my grasp, and after a moment of pondering, I gently set him down on the ground.

He didn't stir once as I rolled him over to rest on his back.

He was younger than I expected.

What I thought to be a very small man was actually a very young _boy_. He looked to be no older than seven.

Yūmaru's age.

The boy obviously wasn't dressed to impress, and his clothes were very plain.

A simple mesh shirt under a ratty looking beige jacket, his feet were bare and bandaged, hidden underneath a _very _long pair of black pants. Half of his face was hidden by a shock of _very _bright orange hair.

I wrinkled my nose.

Who has _orange _hair?

This kid certainly does.

When Akai came back with the ropes, I soundly tied the kid up, and standing, I slung him over my shoulder. When we had taken care of the other two bodies, Akai, the noble we were guarding, and myself all set off at a sedate pace.

When we reached the border of the Land of Rivers, we silently accepted our mission pay and began our course back to Sunagakure.

It was nightfall when the kid next woke, and I was alerted to it when I got a hard kick in the back.

Instantly, I stopped, pulling the kid from my shoulder and setting him on the sand beneath my feet.

I pressed the edge of a kunai to his throat, growling, "Who are you?"

The kid blinked his eerie looking blue eyes at me, murmuring, "I don't know."

I pressed harder against him in response, and he didn't even flinch when a thin line of blood welled up on his neck.

"What do you mean?" I said warily, not letting my guard down.

The boy gazed up at me blankly, and when he spoke, there was no emotion in his voice whatsoever, "I told you, I don't know. I don't know who I am and I don't know where I came from. Who are _you_? Can you help me?"

Ever so slowly, my grip on the boy began to ease, until finally, he was free from my grasp.

I stood up, turning to face Akai.

"It appears as if this kid has amnesia of some sort," I reported, then scowled darkly, muttering, "could be a fucking joke for all we know."

Akai met my dark expression with a grim one of his own, and he said coolly, "I'll bring him to the Kazegake when I do our report, and you can head home. You need rest, and you've deserved it."

My scowl softened into a smirk, "You _really _knowhow to make someone happy, Akai."

The anti-social brunette merely smirked in return as I once again knocked the boy out and slung him over my shoulder.

We reached Sunagakure by dawn.

When we arrived, I was ready to pass out and just _sleep_.

Akai gave me the affirmative that I could leave, and I handed over the nameless kid gracelessly.

I then proceeded to roof hop home.

When I entered the house, everything was silent and dark.

So everyone was asleep, then?

I intended to have a shower, and as Yūmaru's room was on the way there, I ducked inside for a brief visit.

Yūmaru was asleep when I entered, and I had to admit, she looked very cute sprawled out on her futon like that.

Her red hair was strewn about messily over her face, and she was hugging her pillow to her chest.

I smiled softly, and it soonm faded into a frown.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured.

I showered quickly and left the house.

I didn't want to be there anymore, it was too dark and depressing.

Instead, I headed to Kazuki's house.

It didn't take too long, either.

As I predicted, Kazuki opened the window when I knocked.

Her long black hair was mussed from sleep and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Takashi...?" She murmured sleepily, "what're you doin' here so _early_?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "but I couldn't stay in that house, so can I please come in?"

Awareness returned to Kazuki's eyes, and she nodded, gesturing for me to enter.

I followed in after her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"So," she began, "what's the _real _reason behind this visit."

"How did you-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

My eyes slightly widened.

Kazuki pulled away with a grin, and despite my mood, I found myself slowly smiling back.

"I guess I'm just worried," I confessed, my smile dropping.

"About?" My girlfriend pressed.

"Yūmaru," I admitted softly, "she became a Genin about three days ago. I'm worried that she's too young."

"And how old _is _Yū-chan?" Kazuki asked curiously, "I remember all those years ago when you brought her with you to meet us. She was _so _cute!"

"She's seven," I answered flatly, "younger than _I _was when I became a Genin."

Kazuki took hold of my shoulder, pulling me in closer, "You don't need to be so afraid, Takashi-kun," she whispered, "Yūmaru-chan will be _fine_."

"I'm not afraid," I protested, suddenly aware of how close we were.

She kissed me again, and I found myself silenced.

That was the only kiss we shared, and it was everything that words couldn't convey: whether it be anger, sadness, or happiness, we felt _everything_.

I held her close to me the entire time, and I knew that, in time, everything would be okay.

It just _had _to be.

**. . .**

**First Person's POV- Yūmaru**

I bid Mum and Akito goodbye before walking out the door, an excited hop in my pace.

I was excited.

Today was the orientation, and today, we'd all find out what teams we'd be put into.

I arrived at the academy in record time, and I zoomed down the hallways to my classroom.

When I entered, I made a beeline for Hiroshi and sat beside him before anyone could steal the seat.

The white-haired boy inclined his head ever so slightly to acknowledge that he knew I was there, and even though he couldn't see it, I sent a tiny smile at him in response.

I didn't know how long we sat there for, but finally, our sensei entered the classroom with a scroll in hand.

"Silence!" He boomed, his gravely voice echoing around us, "now, I'll skip pleaantaries and go straight to the matter at hand."

Sensei droned on about how we would be placed into our respective teams, but it was nothing that I hadn't already heard.

"Team One will be..."

I spaced out, and a while later, I heard Karura's name being called. She was placed into Team Two with two other boys that I vaguely recognised.

"Team Three will consist of Hiroshi," at the sound of his name, Hiroshi sat up sharply, "Kimiko," I winced in sympathy, and I found myself glancing at Kame-chan.

The blue-haired girl was looking directly at Yashamaru, her hands clasped together.

I scowled in her direction, and at the same time, felt an angry flare of hatred.

"... and Cho," Sensei blinked at the scroll in his hands before going on in a slightly puzzled voice, "your sensei will be Takashi Kishi."

I blinked.

Who was _Cho_?

I've never heard of him in my _life._

And _Ohmygod_, Takashi is a _sensei_?

The fuck?

"Team Four will consist of Yūmaru," I looked up at Sensei, my gaze narrowed.

Who would be on m team?

"Yashamaru," my heart clenched with anticipation.

_Who will it be? _My mind chanted.

"And Sasori," Sensei finished with a flourish, "your sensei will be Kazuki Ren."

_Wow_, I thought sarcastically, _I just _had _to get the future S-class ninja on my team._

Yeah, everything was just _great._

Too bad everything wwould come back to bite me in the ass later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

One by one, each team left until only Hiroshi's team and mine remained.

"When do you think our sensei will come?" I complained to no one in particular.

Yashamaru briefly glanced at me, an amused smirk curling at his lips, "She'll come when she comes, Yū-san."

I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest, "That's what _everyone _says," I exclaimed childishly, "who knows, maybe they're late 'cause they're making out with each other!"

Hiroshi turned his head in my direction, a confused frown tugging at his lips, "What is this "making out", Yū-chan?"

I choked on my own saliva, whizzing around to face him, "You don't need to know that, Hiroshi-kun!" I exclaimed, all the while waving my arms wildly even though he had no chance of seeing it, "you're too young for that sort of stuff!"

"What sort of stuff?" Hiroshi asked blankly.

I didn't bother deigning him with an answer, merely pressing my lips into a straight line as I stared straight ahead, my right hand coning to rest at my chest where the neckelace was situated.

It pulsed under my fingers.

My eyebrows drew together.

It was still like a butterfly.

Hiroshi suddenly went stock-still, his head snapping sharply to where the academy entrance was situated.

"I sense two people," he murmured after a moment's silence.

Without meaning to, my hand found his, my fingers slipping in his.

The other seven year old stiffened, before, finally, his hand went slack in my grip.

"It's your brother, Yū-chan," Hiroshi said softly, "and another signeture that I don't recognise."

Hmm, so if it was Takashi, then the other person with him must be his girlfriend, Kazuki.

Great.

Notice the blatent sarcasm there?

Yeah, so it wasn't as if I didn't _dislike_ Kazuki, it was just that she was a tad bit... um, _enthusiastic._

Yeah, enthusiastic would be the _perfect _world to describe Kazuki, I'm sure.

My grip on Hiroshi's hand tightened, and not a moment later, I felt him shift from what I thought was discomfort.

I sighed, of course he wouldn't really like physical contact.

Not that I really did, either.

But I was like other human beings, and if I _didn't _get enough physical contact, then I'd probably go insane.

Hesitantly, I retracted my grip, and as I did so, I caught the gaze of the eeiriest blue I had seen in my life.

It was some kid with long, spiky orange that seemed to cover half of his face.

I had never seen him in my life, and I'm sure I've never seen him around Sunagakure, ether.

My eyees narrowed minutely, considering.

"Who _are _you?" I finally whispered.

The boy smiled mysteriously, "I don't know," he answered softly, "but everyone has been calling me Cho, so maybe that's my name?"

I then noticed something really weird.

This _Cho _kid looks a _lot _like Yahiko.

The fuck?

That was _really _weird.

Because as far as I know, Yahiko's parents are _dead._

And who names a kid _Cho_?

Seriously?

"Are you a girl in disguise?" I asked bluntly, peering at his face closely, "because you really _do _resemble one."

Silence.

The boy, or what I _assumed _was a boy, didn't even look _offended._ He merely continued to smile that creepy little smile of his that nearly sent me shuddering.

"Quit smiling!" I hissed, the colour draining from my face.

Fucking hell, this kid was the _definition _of creepy.

And apparently, he had _amnesia_, as well.

_Seriously._

"You still look like a girl," I muttered, digging my fingers into my shirt as a sign as agitation.

"_Finally_," I heard Kame-chan sigh, "Sensei's _finally _here!"

I peered upwards and through Kame-chan's ragged curls of blue hair.

Just like Kame-chan said, Takashi was indeed making his way toward our little group huddled in the corner.

"He _always _takes his time," I murmured, looking up at my brother through strands of red hair, "that's why he's so akin to a _girl_."

"I heard that, Yū-chan," Takashi called, and he didn't even sound remotely annoyed like he always was when I made those comments, "and even though you're a Genin now, you _still _have to show your senseis respect."

"Yeah right," I muttered, crossing my arms and standing up, "how can I respect you if you haven't even given me a _reason_ to, Onii-chan?"

From behind me, I heard Kame-chan shriek, "Respect your superiors, Aka-chan!"

"Shut up," I replied shortly, not even turning around, "this doesn't concern you in any way, shape, or form."

To my satisfaction, Kame-chan remained silent.

A slightly smug smirk tugged at my lips, and to swell my ego even more, my big brother didn't bother to reply to my question.

Instead, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he remained silent, glaring at the ground.

For a precious few minutes, the atmosphere of the room around was tense and thick, and for the first time in my life, I was stuck in a glaring contest with my big brother, Takashi Kishi.

We were both extremely tense, neither side willing to give in and give up.

But, eventually, we were forced from our battle of wills by the introduction of yet _another _voice.

"Takashi-kun!" A familiar voice scolded, "quit glaring at Yūmaru-chan like that!"

Once again, I deflated, and burying my face into my hands, I moaned, "Why must everyone call me by that _masculine name_?"

I was, once again, ignored.

_Like always_, my mind whispered.

"She started it," Takashi near-whined, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"_Definitely _too girly to be a jōnin," I muttered, glaring up at him with a twitching eye.

Takashi abruptly stilled, "You are an _evil _child," he hissed, near seething at my audicity.

I snickered, then patiently waved a hand, switching my gaze from Takashi to my _sensei._

"Hey, Kazuki-sensei," I said, "are we going to go now?"

My new sensei answered me distractedly, too busy gazing at her boyfriend with a lovestruck expression on her face, "Yeah, meet me at the academy training grounds, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have something to take care of."

"Like making out with my Onii-chan," I muttered, then smiled innocently when she glared at me.

Takashi, unfortunately, wasn't quite so lucky.

He flushed and sputtered and stuttered, and it _still _made me smirk triumphantly.

"Guilty pleasure!" I rang out cheerfully, a gleeful look present in my eyes as I caught sight of the various grimaces around the room.

The only person that wasn't affected was Cho.

The fuck?

The orange-top butterfly boy had his head cocked to the side, his brow furrowed in confusion, "What does this "making out" mean?" He asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then slowly, a devious smile began to spread on my face, "We're leaving, Onii-chan, Kazuki-sensei," I said, turning to face them, "we'll be waiting in the training grounds."

While Takashi merely nodded warily, Kazuki frowned, "How do I know that you won't skip out?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Kazuki, _anything _to get the brat to leave," Takashi pleaded his girlfriend softly.

The raven-haired teen sighed, and she said, relenting, "Fine, I'll meet you in the training grounds in about five minutes."

"That's the same for you, as well, Team Three," Takashi interrupted.

A few minutes, both the majority of Teams' Three and Four were clustered outside the window overlooking the room we were just in.

Sasori, however, wasn't having anything of it.

"This is a waste of my time," the redhead stated, already beginning to walk away, "I'll be at the training grounds. Don't keep me waiting."

I frowned at his retreating back, "Whatever," I muttered, turning my gaze away from him.

However, Hiroshi stayed at my side, and for that I was grateful.

I gazed into the classroom, but to my complete surprise, Takashi and Kazuki _weren't _kissing as I'd expected them to be.

No, they were merely holding hands and gazing deep into each other's eyes.

They were _lost _in each other's eyes.

"Is holding hands this "making out"?" Cho whispered from his spot beside me.

I shook my head, determined to avoid his creepy eyes.

It wasn't as if I was _scared _of them or anything.

No, they were simply creepy.

Eerie.

They were blank most of the times, but sometimes, a kind of innocent curiousity could be seen in those deep blue depths.

"They're just holding hands," Kame-chan added in distastefully, "and staring into each other's eyes."

I rolled my eyes, turning my head slightly to glare at her, "Pretty obvious, Kame-chan," I sniped.

The Sea Turtle narrowed her dark eyes at me, "What_ever_, Aka-chan," she sneered.

I smirked.

Yū= 1

Kame-chan= 0

I then looked back at the two jōnins in my old academy classroom.

They were talking.

I couldn't really hear them, but I knew that they were talking because their lips were moving.

I pressed my cheek against the glass, straining my ears to hear what was being said.

"... worried that I won't be a very good sensei," Kazuki was saying, looking at him, "I'm afraid that I'll mess everything up."

Takashi squeezed her fingers with his own hands, "You'll be fine," he said soothingly, "and don't worry about it, either. I'm just as scared as are _you _are."

The raven-haired beauty sighed, a bitter smile playing on her lips, "I hope you're right, Takashi-kun."

Takashi smirked in response, "Well, _I _know _I'm _right."

His smirk dimmed when his girlfriend slapped him upside the head, and he whined, "What was _that _for, Kazuki?"

Kazuki huffed, "Stop being so arrogant!"

Takashi's smirk came by full swing, "Are you _jealous_, Kazuki?"

Kazuki smacked his arm in reply, "_Never!_" She growled, "anyway, Takashi-kun, we should get to the training grounds. The kids will be wondering where we are!"

I froze, my eyes going wide, "Shit!" I cursed, then flushed when everyone turned to stare at me, "_What?!_" I snapped.

I took my face into my head and gently massaged my temples, all the while glaring at everyone and silently warning them to keep their mouth's shut.

"Let's go," I muttered, "'cause if we don't go now, than Onii-chan will know we've been listening in."

I got up from my crouch, my knees cramping slightly.

I winced slightly from the pain before murmuring, "I'll see you there."

I ran in the direction of the training fields, and I discreetly pumped the smallest trickle of chakra to the soles of my feet, knowing that if I didn't hurry, then Takashi would know that I had been spying.

He probably did, anyway.

Though I wasn't sure if he could sense chakra as well as a Sensor-nin.

And he could just body-flicker himself there, and when he saw that nobody but Sasori was there, then he would for _certain _that we'd been spying on him the entire time.

Shit.

It didn't take me more than a few seconds to arrive, though I was sure that I'd expended a half one of my jutsu limit.

Yay, two and a half before it conks out on me.

Isn't that nice?

Yeah, notice the sarcasm, please.

I found Sasori waiting rather impatiently on the edge, not that it _wasn't _hard to find him.

His red hair was a dead give away.

"_Finally_," the read head sighed, sounding vastly irritated, he turned around to glare at me, "I told you not to keep me waiting."

His eyes were cold, but they didn't really deter me.

He had a pretty good glare, too.

But before I could reply with a snarky retort, I heard the others approaching.

Someone tapped me on the head, and I jerked back, turning to see who the perpetrator was.

I wasn't even surprised to see that it was Hiroshi, his arms crossed across his chest and the exposed half of his face set in an uncharacteristic upset look.

"You _left _me, Yū-chan," he accused, and when I was about to apologise, his frown faded to be replaced by a grimace as he added, "with _her."_

He turned his head in what I thought was a random direction, but when I saw who he had gestured to, I stifled a snicker.

I easily recognised the distinctive blue hair and brown eyes of Kame-chan.

It wasn't hard to miss.

They were the distinctive markings of a Sea Turtle.

"Good one, Hiroshi-kun," I praised, still giggling.

"Let's get this party started, children," Takashi's voice suddenly stated, and then the noise of him yelping reached my ears, "_ow_- the fuck, Kazuki?!"

Kazuki hit him again, "This isn't a party, Takashi-kun!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "these are children- _Genin_, and they're going to need all the help they can get!"

I smirked at my big brother's abusive girlfriend, and all of a sudden Kazuki's head snapped towards me and her eyes pierced mine.

"Got to something to say, Yūmaru-chan?!" She growled, her eyes looking dark and feral.

The fuck?

Oh yeah, did I ever mention how _masculine _sounding my name is?

And that I prefer being called Yū _insead _of Yūmaru?

I think I did.

About a _bajillion _times!

So instead of retorting that she should call me _Yū_, I muttered, "Nothing," my voice low and my eyes wide and innocent.

My Semsei eyed me warily for a few seconds before she gave up and announced, "Alright, Team Four, we're gonna go somewhere _other _than here! I don't wanna see Takashi's face right now!"

I shrugged and smirked, "Can we go to a tea store?" I piped up.

Kazuki shrugged with elagance, "Sure."

I beamed, and disregarding the rest of my team, I leapt up and disappeared from view.

But before I could leave entirely, something caught me by the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me back.

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest unhappily.

"Ah, ah," Kazuki berated, "we'll go as a _team_."

I glared at her sullenly, muttering, "_Fine_."

Ten minutes later, all members of Team Four were sitting around a table,and they were either glaring at said table or at their new Sensei.

The only thing that made my day was the cup of steaming tea delicately held in my hands.

Yashamaru was staring at his tea, and Sasori didn't even _have _any.

Whatever.

"So," Kazuki began, leaning back in her chair and gazing at us curiously, "tell me about yourself.

Sasori: "..."

Yashamaru: "..."

Me: "..."

Kazuki slapped her forehead, muttering, "I just _had _to get the team of antisocial idiots, didn't I?"

That comment made me smirk a little, and I decided to take pity on her, "Alright then, Kazuki-sensei," I said, "I'm Yū Kishi, and I suppose I like tea."

"Pretty obvious," I heard Yashamaru mutter, then in a louder voice, he said, "my name's Yashamaru."

Sasori remained silent for god knows how long, until finally, he murmured, "... Sasori."

Kazuki clapped her hands together, her mouth set in a vicious grin, "Alright then, I think I should just get straight to it. After you graduate from the academy, there is one final test that you have to pass."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow at her challengely.

Kazuki grinned, "You just have to catch me!"

And with that said, our Sensei was gone like a whisper in the wind.

"I _really _need to learn that jutsu," I muttered.

I then turned to my team mates, "I've seen her train before," I stated seriously, "and she's _wicked _fast. If we want to catch her and pass the exam, then we _need _to work together. 'Cause I _really _don't fancy being stuck in the Genin Corps for the rest of my life as a ninja."

Yashamaru nodded, "And how are we going to catch her if she's as fast as you've said?" He asked blandly.

I shrugged, "Beats me."

Then as I saw Sasori from the corner of my eyes, a sudden idea struck me.

"Hey, Sasori-san," I said as I turned to him, "you wouldn't happen to have any puppets that restrain human beings, would you?"

Sasori smirked, though the aloof look in his eyes never faded, "I hapen to have a few," he answered softly, though there was nothing soft about his tone.

I smirked back, "Perfect."

**. . .**

It took us over two _fucking _hours to get a grasp on where Kazuki was.

I'm not kidding.

It really _did_ take us that long.

At least we had a plan.

Firstly, we would have to find her.

Secondly, we would have to corner her.

And when she was cornered, Yashamaru and I would distract her while Sasori went in for the kill.

Problem is, we can't find Kazuki _anywhere._

Then I heard it.

This loud cackling sound that seemed to _taunt _me.

I knew who it was at once.

"It's Kazuki-sensei!" I cried, turning to where my other team mates were.

Suddenly, our Sensei sprung out of nowhere, and I paid the price by the feel of a fist smashing into my cheek.

I swore loudly as the hit sent me staggering.

Wiping away the blood that had gathered at my mouth, I shot my Sensei a vicious glare.

Kazuki merely smiled sweetly back in response, "Always be on your guard, Honey," she reminded me, "you _are _a Shinobi, after all."

"Whatever," I muttered, and it was then that I realised that Kazuki was _here _and that Yashamaru and I were supposed to be _distracting _her.

"Quick, Yashamaru-san!" I shouted.

Yashamaru nodded back, and just as he was about to prepare a justu, Kazuki did...

Guess what?

... yeah, she disappeared again.

How _original_.

"Fucking hell!" I swore, stamping my foot into the ground childishly.

Half an hour later, we found her again.

The same thing happened.

And again.

And again.

And _again._

This continued for what seemed like _hours._

But by what I deem a twist of fate when I look upon this day years later, Kazuki _reappeared._

The raven-haired beauty was grinning at us viciously, "Come and catch me if you can, little Genin!" She hollored, smirking the entire way.

This time, it was _Yashamaru _who nodded at _me_.

"_Go_," he mouthed.

"_Okay_," I mouthed back.

Yashamaru smirked.

Before I knew it, my hands were clumsily folding through the hand signs for the clone jutsu.

"Clone jutsu," I whispered.

Not a second later, a jutsu _poofed _into existance beside me.

It grinned its creepy grin that looked vaguely distorted.

I resisted a shudder.

My clone's grin reminded me of Cho's eerie blue eyes.

Creepy.

"You think a little _clone _will stop me?" Kazuki called, her smirk widening as I flushed almost angrily.

"That's an insult to _me_, Sensei!" I cried.

I prepared myself for another jutsu, then realised that this was my last limit.

Shit.

I resolved myself that Yashamaru would know what to do and that I'd just go with the flow.

Yashamaru suddenly appeared behind our Sensei, and he smirked back at me.

I knew the message.

Kazuki spun around, and before I knew it, there was another copy beside her.

I forgot about her sand clones.

Fuck.

"Substitution jutsu!" I cried, and I felt the ever present feeling of being squeezed through a tight space.

Kazuki's face stared back at me, and I launched myself at her clone.

Its knee caught my stomach, and I choked.

_Damn that hurts!_

Before I knew it, I had snagged a kunai from my pouch and stabbed downwards.

My attack met with a sickening crunch, and the clone exploded into sand, the grains pelting my body and face, tangling into my hair.

"Where does she even _get _all this sand?" I muttered.

A vicious grin was my one and only response, and when I saw Yashamaru desperately trying to escape the chokehold our Sensei had him in, I knew we had her.

"Sasori-san!" I called, "now!"

The sound of something unravelling was my response, and a split-second later, something long and thin and _shiny _flew towards Kazuki.

I had a feeling that she could dodge the attack of a newly minted, amatuaer Genin, but she didn't.

Why?

The wire that Sasori's puppet had provided wound around our Sensei's body tightly, and she smirked, "You've got me, kiddies, so I guess you pass!"

I shared a brief look of confusion with Yashamaru and Sasori.

They knew as well that Kazuki had purposely let us pass.

But the question was: _why?_

_Why _had Kazuki let us pass?


End file.
